Send Her My Love
by Saoirse Driscoll
Summary: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him. JS/OC, implied WT/ES Part One of Kindred Spirits
1. Chapter 1: Eternal Horizon

Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: Hiya, don't own squat 'cept for my O/C.

A/N: Comments and constructive criticism welcome. The first chapter is a bit short, I know, however, after this one, they will be longer.

* * *

Chapter One: Eternal Horizon

Where Jack is introduced, problem enters stage right, and the author piques the readers attention.

* * *

He was leaving. Heading toward the horizon. It wasn't the first time he had done this, but this time it was as if he was running away from something rather than just leaving yet another port. He always seemed to be running, away from land, away from the Navy, and away… from her.

One wouldn't think that a simple female could get the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow up in arms, running off like a scared animal. Jack wouldn't have thought so either. But of all the times he was waiting for that opportune moment, never once had he screwed up as monumentally as he did this time.

Jack Sparrow could take many things. People hating him. That one was easy. People wanting him dead. Also, fairly simple to deal with, as the ones who went after him always ended up someway or another at the bottom of the ocean. Women throwing themselves on him, and wanting to ravish him. That he rather enjoyed. Riddles were fun, albeit annoying on occasion. However, what he was finding hard to take was that he wasn't enough for a woman. That never happened before.

Jack reckoned that this happened because he grew too attached to this one lady, and she was like the others, using it against him. _Rather like what dear Lizzie did to save her life._ His musings weren't making his life any easier either, because he would go over and over their parting – not him and Lizzie, no, but him and the one woman who touched his life.

She said he infuriated her. She said she never wanted to see him ever again. Yet, she seemed so miserable when he went to leave, that he almost turned to see her one last time. Then he was hit in the head with a broom, and in the confusion was swept away with the tide of the crowd pressing around him. Trust her to take a room in the busiest tavern in Tortuga to hide out.

Standing at the wheel, he willed himself not to look back, to order the ship to turn around so he could talk to her, talk some sense into her. **He** knew she was just being obstinate, even if **she** didn't. Reaching into his pocket, he dug out his compass, opening it only to see what he feared, what he wanted with residing behind him. With an aggravated sigh, he shut the offending compass with a snap, shoving it back into his pocket.

Looking out at the eternal horizon stretching before him, squared his shoulders resolutely. This was going to be a long trip to nowhere, so he might as well enjoy it.

* * *

Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Who Knows

Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: -sings and dances- I own nothiiiiing... -disappears into the distance-

A/N: For future reference, italics are thoughts, and bold is emphasis.

Thanks to all those who reviewed my story! - I very much appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter Two: Who Knows

Where Jack goes hunting for help, Will gets annoyed, and memories are brought to light.

* * *

Jack vaguely heard the bell for the Dog's Watch. He was staring down at the map on his desk, unable to concentrate. Blinking a few times, he looked at the bottle of rum in his hand. The **half-full** bottle of rum in his hand. He lifted it to his mouth, but paused before he took a swing. One second… two seconds. Then he slammed it back down on the desk with an aggravated groan, the amber liquid sloshing around, a drop falling on the map, only to be sucked up greedily a moment later.

"Now that is a shame." Jack looked morosely at the bottle by his hand, before pushing himself away from the desk, leaving the rum on it's own. It was surreal. So concerned over these thoughts which plagued him, Jack could not drink. Much. And that really concerned him.

He kept replying a conversation over and over again.

* * *

She had asked for the truth.

He had responded with a lie.

"Listen Jack, I just want the truth. Is that so hard to give?"  
"Fine luv." Jack sighed. "The truth is… the truth is… is… that I really… really cannot stand you."

_The truth is I __**love**__ you, More than I wanted to, more than I believed I could ever love. I… a pirate loves the sea, and can have no other mistress, but, oh, how I wanted-_

"Trust me, **Sparrow**, the feeling is mutual."

* * *

"Only two and a half bottles of rum. That is a shame…" Jack stood up and stretched, thinking that perhaps a walk on the deck of his Pearl might make him more thirsty. This lack of drinking was… disturbing. Unnatural even. _What's worse is that the reason for this here disturbance could be… her._ Jack shuddered, quickly pushing the thought from his mind. It was bad enough he was worrying over this woman, but to admit to it? No, that was to a path that the Whelp had taken. No no no no no, Jack knew better than to love a woman, any woman.

Staring back at his rum, Jack had a thought. _Perhaps the Whelp could help._ The more he thought about it, the better he felt. With his usual loopy grin pasted upon his face, Jack went back to his rum, and downed the bottle.

_Yes, the Whelp can help._

* * *

The sun rose on the faded jet sails of the Black Pearl, and the crew was murmuring over the invigorated Captain at the wheel.

"Mister Gibbs!"

"Aye Capt'n?"

"Set sail for the nearest port, we be needing… a new crewmember."

Joshamee Gibbs, though perplexed, did exactly as the Captain asked of him – he knew well enough by now not to question any of Jack's daft plans. They usually worked out in surprising ways – with lots of shiny things.

By evening, the Pearl reached a small port, mostly unknown by the name of Port Jacob. Jack announced to his crew that they would be having shore leave for the next two days while he attended to some business, and the jubilant crew didn't question their captain. Many of the pirates made their way to the pubs and the brothels of the port while a few remained behind to watch the Pearl. Jack went off on his own, disappearing into the night. No one thought much of it, what the captain did was his own business, and it was better not to get in his way.

Two days later he returned with an elderly man, who wore a ragged cap on his head, and had a mostly toothless grin.

"Lads, this be Peter, he'll be accompanying us for a while. Help him get settled in." With that, Jack disappeared below deck. The crew looked at one another, puzzled, but shrugged and helped "Peter" get settled into a bunk below.

Within a day, the crew was all grumbling over Peter. He was slow, had poor eyesight and smelt bad. Jack just sagely smiled when Gibbs tentatively mentioned this to the captain, and informed the first mate that Peter wouldn't be onboard for much longer, then dismissed Gibbs.

Two days later, Jack arose with the sun, and grinned. Today was the day. The crew was stirring below deck as Jack climbed the stairs to look over the horizon.

However, Jack waited until midday when he made his move.

Moseying over to Peter, the Captain "attempted to help" Peter with tying off a rope, and somehow inadvertently caused the poor old man with the gimp leg to fall overboard.

"Man overboard!"

"Get the line!"

"Belay that! He'll be fine." The crew looked at Captain Jack in shock, to see him smiling most chillingly. They looked back overboard to see Peter flailing in the water.

"Er, Capt'n? Are we going to –"

"Just wait."

And wait they did. A few moments later, they watched as the arm slid below the surface. Mister Gibbs crossed himself.

A few moments later, a sail was seen on the horizon.

"Captain! It's the Flying Dutchman!"

"Right on time. Mister Gibbs! Hoist the colours!"

"Aye Capt'n!"

The Dutchman moved closer and Jack stood at the bow of the Pearl, waiting. William Turner materialised out of the wall beside him.

"Ah, Master Turner. So good to see you. I trust the Dutchman treats you well."

"Why are you here Jack?"

"Is that any way to greet a good friend?"

"Jack…"

"Oh, fine, if you really must know, I'm in a bit of a predicament. Over a woman."

"Aren't you always Jack? And did you drop that man off your ship just so you could talk to me?"

"Aye, he was annoying, but that's asides the point William. This is a different sort of problem."

"Well, you just killed a man so you could talk to me, I do suppose that would qualify as a different sort of problem. Shall we talk on the Pearl, or on the Dutchman?"

"The Pearl's closer. Come to my cabin."

* * *

A few moments later, William was trying to wrap his head around the problem for the fifth time.

"Alright, let me get try to get this straight Jack. You love her."

"Aye."

"And she loves you."

"Well, in a round about, possible kind of fashion, one could say that –"

"Jack, **yes** or **no**. That simple."

"It would appear that way, yes."

"Then **what** is the **problem** here!"

"William… do you see a lass on board, aside from Anamaria?"

"No, I did not."

"That is the problem. I've been having the worst… thoughts, ever since I left her on Tortuga."

"You left her on Tortuga? Well, that's one of your problems right there. You know what that town is like!"

"Aye, that I do…" Jack grinned, reminiscing.

"Jack, what do you want me to help you with?"

"I want to know why I feel like … like I'm drowning on land. Like I've misplaced something, or I'm forgetting something important. There's this nagging feeling… and I feel all worried all the time. Will, I never feel worried!"

"Perhaps Jack… you've gotten attached to her."

"No!"

"Jack, just consider it! You've already dealt with the other possibilities, haven't you?"

"Aye… and none of them fit. I couldn't drink rum Will!"

"Oh, this is serious."

"Aye. So, what do I do?"

"Perhaps you ought to go talk to the girl."

"You think?"

Will stood up. "If all you've said is true, then perhaps you should. But I have to get going, there are more souls I need to ferry. And we need to find you a better way of contacting me Jack."

Jack smiled. "Aye that we do."

"Just consider what I said, all right? And give it a try, it's better than nothing. If that doesn't work, find me again."

"Aye Will."

Will left through the wall, disappearing as if he had never been, and Jack headed back out on deck, the bright afternoon Caribbean sun greeting him. "Alright lads, set sail for Tortuga!"

* * *

Review please! - I'll give you cookies! 


	3. Chapter 3: Always The Same

Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer:-waves around sheet of paper- This says it's not mine. It makes me sad.-tears-

* * *

A/N: I felt sooo happy when I saw all the reviews! - You guys have totally made my day right there.

To begin with, thank you to all who think that this is fantastic, I'm doing my best and my muse really isn't co-operating. (All those who have a muse will definitely understand the fickle nature these bloody things have. -rolls eyes-) I'm glad you like what I've done so far, and I will try to keep the level of the quality up at what it's at. For the quality, you'd hafta thank all the Rping I do all the time, which has helped a lot. Seriously. You do NOT want to see what I was like when I started. -shudders-

To start, all those who reviewed get cyber cookies! -throws cookies-

To Isabella, thanks for the comments, I really appreciate it. You definitely helped me getting on here, and it's fantastic.Also, I'll be endeavouring to make Jack a bit loopier (and I like the word, even if your muse doesn't), so thank you for the mention.

Karribean, if you have any ideas on how we can make Jack and Will have better ways of contacting each other, please, do share. I need help with that! Same goes to you Isabella, I'm really counting on you.

Rising Sun, I appreciate the help with the spelling and grammar, REALLY. I'm terrible at it, never was taught how to do that sort of thing, I picked it up as I went along. However, as a note, musing is singular so, therefore to make the sentence correct, I either have to make musing plural or use wasn't instead of weren't. Oh, and I also noticed the lack of description, so I may be fixing up Chapter Two after I post this one. The reason for this is that I'm writing and posting my chapters within ONE HOUR of getting the idea. This causes the lack of the usual amount of description I prefer to have. In fact, now that you mentioned this, it's really starting to bother me, so be prepared to have a totally revamped second chapter. However, for this chapter I'm taking two hours, so it should be much better and much longer. 

As another note, as I have said on my bio page, I have enough content for only five chapters, so, things may get hairy after I've posted chapter five (which is where things get really interesting). Any suggestions or ideas you may have will really help, and may actually mean that the stories get written. In addition to that, due to school responsibilities, there may be periods in time where nothing gets written. I'm sure Isabella will find me and hurt me if that happens for too long, after all, that's what I'd do to her, -snickers-. But, without further ado (as this took far too long for me to write), Chapter Three!

* * *

Chapter Three: Always the Same

Where we meet the leading lady, Jack gets in a spot of trouble and angry men approachth – the plot thickens!

* * *

The sun set as the Black Pearl perched on a near still ocean. There wasn't a wind anywhere, and the crew was getting restless. On the second day as they headed back to Tortuga, the ship had had the misfortune to sail into this area of the sea, and they had remained stationary for two days after that. Jack was beginning to get worried. The supplies weren't going to last very much longer without rationing. Perhaps another two weeks, then more problems would ensue. And they were still at least another two days away from Tortuga, but only if they gained a stiff tailwind. But that chance seemed rather slim.

This was a decided problem.

Even the usually jovial Mister Gibbs seemed to become more anxious.

The Captain stood at the wheel, an austere expression on his visage, making him more forbidding than ever.

"Capt'n?" Mister Gibbs hazarded to the figure at the helm, and received a grunt in response. "Capt'n, perhaps you should go get some rest. Ye've been at the helm for two days straight now."

Jack sighed. "Perhaps that would be wise Mister Gibbs. Wake me if the wind picks up."

"Aye Capt'n, ye have me oath."

Jack entered his cabin below deck, and looked around gloomily. Perhaps William had been speaking some truth when he suggested that the girl was what was troubling Jack. Looking at his desk, he saw an unopened bottle of rum sitting lonely. As he walked to get it, he looked over at his bed, and a wave of fatigue washed over him.

_Rum, then bed._ With that decided, Jack pulled the cork out with his teeth, spitting it into a corner of the room. Sitting back in his chair, he greedily drank down the cherished amber liquid. Within moments, he was snoring, the bottle still held loosely in his hand, his tricornered hat tipped down to cover his face.

The pale light of morning filtered into Jack's cabin, the pinks, reds and golden yellows rays of the morning sun lighting the darkened room. An impatient knocking came at the door, jarring the sleeping pirate to a groggy wakefulness.

"Capt'n! We have a breeze!"

At that, Jack sat up in his chair, the bottle of rum falling to the floor. "Alright Mister Gibbs, make way to make sail!"

"Aye Capt'n!"

A few moments later, the captain appeared from his cabin to take his usual place at the helm. Jack looked around at his crew as they prepared to make way at twice the usual pace.

See what a little starvation does to people…

Three days later, the magnificent Black Pearl made dock in Tortuga. Looking over the jubilant faces of his crew, Jack let a small smile out, but that didn't last for long.

"Alright ye scabrous dogs! Ye have **one week** ta do what ye like, an' after that, we be leavin'. If ye ain't here, we ain't waitin'. Ye know the schedule, and we'll be getting more supplies, so ye best be here when I told ye ta be. Now, off wit ya!" He made a shooing motion, and most of the crew left, roaring with approval. Jack turned to his first mate.

"Mister Gibbs, I'll be wantin' ye to be keepin' a close eye on me Pearl, savvy?"

"Aye Capt'n. But I be supposing that I'd be allowed some sustenance for me trials, aye?"

"Aye Mister Gibbs."

* * *

A young girl stood on the street, surveying those around her. She was of average height between five foot four and five foot five, and fairly young, no older than nineteen. She dressed much like a pirate, a black faded hat sitting upon her reddish-brown hair which fell down to just below her shoulders, tied back in a que. Her shirt was creamy, and held in place with a black corset with red detailing on the front. Her pants were black, as were her boots. Below the brim of her hat resided two expressive dark brown eyes set in a heart shaped face. She seemed somewhat odd in the attire though the clothes fit well. It was as if she was too well kept to fit the roll of a pirate.

No one paid any mind to her though, which was exactly how she liked it.

On occasion, a foolish man would, in drunken stupor, make his way to her, but all the men that tried always backed off when she held the knife to their throats.

She had heard that a familiar ship had come to the docks. Captain Jack Sparrow's Black Pearl. She stood at the side of the Faithful Bride, his favourite pub in Tortuga, and waited to see if she would catch sight of the bastard.

Hours pass, and she became bored. She did indeed see members of Jack's crew, but not the infamous pirate. She considered talking to some of them, but decided that the risk would be too great, so left them be. No one seemed to notice the girl leaning against the wall, minding her own business.

As the light began to fade, the woman stood up straight, and stretched out her aching muscles. Since Sparrow had not been by yet, it was unlikely that he was going to be by at any time in the near future, so it was safe for her to return to her room.

She didn't notice the dark brown eyes lined with kohl watching her from across the street though. She walked through the door of the Faithful Bride, and disappeared from the watchers' view, and only then did Captain Jack Sparrow reveal himself.

The moment he had seen her, he was shocked. A sharp, jagged pain had run through his body like nothing that he had ever felt before for merely a second, then disappeared. How he longed to reach out and touch her, to talk to her again. She had changed so very much. She seemed to be nothing like the broken girl who appeared on his ship nearly half a year ago.

_Payton… But then again… I suppose I am to blame for that one. I wanted to fix her._

He shook his head, and walked further into Tortuga, looking for some pleasurable company.

* * *

When the girl awoke the next morning, she sighed.

_So, what new exploits of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow will I be forced to endure as the whores talk of their evenings, hmmm?_

Going down to the bar, now dressed, she ordered a drink, and sat down. Beside her was Scarlett and Giselle, talking to each other.

"Y'know, he came in, but then left just as I started in on him."

"Same thing with me dearie, I think there's somethin' wrong with him, honestly I do."

"Oh, yes, he seemed rather… agitated. Like somethin' was off, y'know?"

"Yeah, I couldn't place what is was… perhaps 'e was just stressed. You know how bad the sea can be."

"That must've been it. Must have."

Payton hid her interest in the mug as she listened to the their conversation.

_I wonder what's bothering the mongrel… Not like it matters o'course._

The days passed uneventfully for Payton. She saw neither hide nor hair of the pirate she so desired to keelhaul, though he watched her attentively. Jack spent most of his time alone, thinking. No pleasurable company could sate his desire. He began to feel that he was perhaps more mad than before.

Finally, near the end of the shore leave, Jack walked into the Faithful Bride, intending to speak with the girl who had taken hold of his mind so utterly and completely.

Upon entering, he saw the usual bar-fight happening. However, Jack did not notice the gentleman who was engaged in said fight staggering towards him, but Jack did notice as he knocked over the gentleman, causing him to end up crashing into a table with seven rather drunk and rowdy men… and the resulting weight on the table causing drinks to fly across the room and hit other men engaged in the fight. This would be funny, if Jack was not receiving death glares from half the bar.

"What's that!" Jack pointed wildly across the room from him, and as the (stupid) drunken men looked away, Jack then grabbed a plant, and started to sneak away. A few moments into his escape plan, he heard a gun being cocked at him, and Jack threw the plant in the direction of the noise… knocking over another man into another table, again causing rum to fly across the room, and causing the fight to become even more rowdy than before.

Without any further thought, Jack ran for the stairs which would lead to the room above the bar.

_This would be very hilarious if they weren't chasing me._

Four flights of stairs up, Jack looked around, and burst through a room, shutting the door behind him.

_That should buy me some time…_

"What are **you** doing here!"

_I know that voice…_ "Ahh… good ta see ye too luv. Now, I may have gotten into a spot of trouble –"

Payton pulled out her gun from by her side, her eyes flashing dangerously in her fury.

"A spot? What did you do **now** Jack Sparrow?"

"**Captain** Jack Sparrow… why does everyone forget the captain?"

"What trouble Jack?" She insisted.

Jack held up his hands in a gesture of appeasement. "Well, I do believe I may have, offhandedly, insulted half the bar."

"JACK!"

"Aye, I can make you scream that later, but fer now, if ye'd be moving away from that there window, me onesies will be getting gone, savvy?"

She cocked the gun and glared at him menacingly. "Oh no no no no. Your 'onesies' won't be going anywhere without me Jack."

"Oh, then ye've changed yer mind 'bout me offer then luv? I'd be happy to oblige ye –"

"Oh no Jack, you misconstrue my meaning. You see, dear, dear Jackie, you've led these angry men to my door, and they are angry, drunk men. And they wouldn't think twice when, no finding yourself, they decide to molest the woman in this room. So, no Jack, you're not getting out of this window without me, savvy?" The self-statisfied smirk on that woman's face would almost be annoying, if Jack didn't know her like he did.

Jack took one look at her, and sighed. There would be no getting out of this one without her then. "Aye luv. C'mere."

"What for?" She looked at him, completely baffled.

"Well, if yer not wanting my help in getting down, then far be it from me ta offer."

"Alright, alright. Just… don't drop me." She put the gun away, looking at him nervously.

Jack smiled at her, disarmingly. "Oh, don't worry yet pretty head lass. After all, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

With a groan, Payton opened the window, and Jack followed her.  
"So, where do we go from here, oh Captain?"  
He smirked, and picked her up.

"Oi! You brute! Put me down this instant!"

"Calm yerself luv. This'll just take a mere moment."

"Sparrow! You'll be paying for this in blood!"

"Everyone promises, and no one follows through… Eh, enough 'bout that luv. Upsie Dasiy!" He climbed out onto the wide window sill, and saw a way to the neighbouring roof.  
"Now, hold tight luv, and don't squirm."

Payton held tightly to his side, just as he said, and felt adrenaline coursing through her as he jumped to the next roof.

"Alright luv, now, there be a ladder over there, I'm going to let you down. Make sure ye don't do anything… stupid." He gently placed her on her feet on the roof. She instantly had to hold onto his arm for balance.

"Like falling?" She asked fearfully, looking warily down at the street which was a long way below.

"Aye, like falling!" He responded brightly. "Now, y'see the ladder? I'll be followin' ye down."

Payton nodded, regretting her decision to come with the slippery pirate captain.

_Perhaps I had a sudden lapse in judgement, because that would certainly explain my actions!_

The ladder only led part of the way down, into a room on the third floor of the new building. Jack inspected the premises, picking up a bag of coins before heading to the door. He held it open for a rather impatient Payton.

"Ladies first…" Jack bowed gallantly, and she scoffed at him, which caused him to smirk.

The corridor which they entered was dimly lit, and completely empty. And quiet too. Jack held a finger to his lips, and Payton nodded as he moved to the front to lead the way down to the street.

The building they had chosen exited onto a different street than the Faithful Bride, however, the tavern was not that far away. In addition, the only way to the Pearl was past that tavern. Jack swore.

"Payton, I'll be needin' ye to be comin' with me. It ain't safe here right now." His voice showed concern which she ignored.

"Like it was safe here when you dumped me here!" She pointed at him accusingly.

Jack grabbed her finger, and moved it back down to her side."Luv, now is not the time for shouting…"

She glared back at him. "This is not over."

"Alright, just, be careful, savvy?"

"Savvy." Payton hissed through her teeth.

The glare he received from her was enough to let him know that he was in for an earful when he returned to his ship, but he didn't seem to mind that thought.

_Tis the adrenaline. It has to be._

The mob had yet to make it's way out onto the street as Jack passed with Payton in tow. A large crowd had gathered at the doors to the Bride though, which made it easier for the two of them to slip by unnoticed.

* * *

Less than five minutes later, and the two of them had reached the gangplank of the Black Pearl.

Payton was being difficult again.

"No, I will not go on that godforsaken boat!" She objected.

"It's a ship luv, and you have to." Jack was trying very had to be patient, and failing grandly.\

"Oh, and why do I have to?"

"I explain this already luv, it's not safe here!"

"You didn't care one wit about my safety when you dumped me here two months ago you son of a –"

"Payton, luv, please. It'd be easier for ye ta tell at me on the ship, savvy?"  
The glare intensified, and Jack quickly tried another tactic.  
"Especially since I caused you to loose yer room for the night, aye? Ye can bunk on the Pearl, and in the mornin', ye can go back, savvy?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "I suppose so. But one night only."

Jack grinned in victory. "Aye luv, one night."

* * *

I hope this one is long enough for your tastes, took two hours instead of the standard one hour I usually take. Please review, I give cookies!

Oh, and a quick question, what do you think of the layout of the fic thus far? Any suggestions?


	4. Chapter 4: Just A Shame

Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: All that is mine is Payton and the plot.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for those who gave me help with all my grammatical errors. 

To CaptainESavvy, I'm glad Payton strikes the interest of the readers, that makes my life easier when it comes to an O/C.

To Rising Sunrise, yes, you receive another cookie. - gives said cookie to you- However, perhaps if you could give a bit more… explicitness when it comes to wanting to see more description when they talk, as I'm not entire sure I understand what you're asking for.

As a side note, I KNOW WHERE THIS IS HEADED! There will be a follow-up story after this one is completed, however, I do not know how I'm getting there. My accursed muse is giving me snippets and teasers. Bloody stupid thing. Regardless, I will continue on as I can. 

There will be French in this chapter, but fairly basic stuff as I'm not trying hard. I shall be providing a rough translation for the phrases used, but it shouldn't be that hard to follow.

In addition, this chapter was HELLISH to write out! My muse, though definitely helpful and supportive, would not come down from it's airy perch to give me much assistance with this piece. -grumbles-

To the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Four: Just A Shame  
Where we see more flashbacks, Payton is distressed, and Jack enjoys his rum some more.

* * *

A murky fog was spreading its tendrils across the land, coming in from the sea.  
"Come luv, let's go into my cabin. We can talk in privacy there, savvy?"  
Payton looked at the pirate apprehensively, eyes narrowed. The gaze asked what he was up to, but she did as he asked of her despite her suspicions. Before Jack entered the cabin, Mr. Gibbs pulled him aside.  
"Capt'n, we're all set for settin' sail by dawn tomorrow. All the supplies are aboard."

"Aye, that be best. Have the crew here at dawn and we shall set sail."

"Aye Capt'n, but what of the girl?"

"Now, Mister Gibbs, don't ye worry over her, savvy?"

"Aye Capt'n, but, women be bad luck aboard at sea. Ye know –"

"Yes Mister Gibbs, I know. T'would be worse luck if she were ta be left here." Jack turned, and walked into his cabin to see Payton sitting on his bed, staring at him intently. There were candles lit in lanterns, letting out a warm glow through the room, but the air was chilly around the girl.

"And what exactly was that about **Captain**?"

"Ah, a bit o' this an' that luv, nothin' fer ye ta be worried over." He pulled his hat off, and dropped it on the table, followed by draping his coat on his chair.

"Oh aye? I'd doubt that entirely Captain Sparrow."

He grinned, and she became angry, mistaking his mirth for ridicule. However, Jack was in truth pleased that she was falling back into the pattern of speak she acquired after first boarding the Pearl. Payton stood up, causing Jack to loose the humour from his form.

"Listen here Sparrow, if you simply brought me here to amuse you, for you to mock and jeer at, then I must inform you that you'd be sorely mistaken to believe I'd stay!"  
He held his hands up appealingly. "Payton, luv, calm yerself. I mean you no disrespect. I was merely thinking back ta when I taught ye how to fight."  
Payton returned slowly to her previous position, her eyes no longer harsh, a slight smile gracing her face.  
"Yes, that was interesting, wasn't it?" She was staring off into the middle distance, causing Jack to smile again.

_Phew, that was close._

The problem with memories was that they were always so very close to the surface. The things that she never wanted to remember, the happiness she felt on the Pearl, the acceptance she felt. It was odd, and awkward at first. Hard to get used to. She had pushed it out of her mind when she decided to hold a grudge against the captain of the Black Pearl. 

However, the longer she spent with him, the less annoyed she became with him.

Though he did have a knack for getting on her nerves. 

Especially when he tried to lie to her. She knew he was up to something with his first mate. She knew that there was something going on which she couldn't place her finger on, but she had learned from experience it would be better to remain wary of the pirate captain.

"Y'know luv…" His silken voice jolted her out of her wandering thoughts. "My offer still stands, if ye be interested."

"Sparrow, I told you no a million times. Why can't you understand that?"

"Mmmm, let's just say I'm difficult to persuade." The smirk playing on his lips was more than aggravating to Payton.

She tensed as he moved closer, lithe like a wild cat, stalking its prey. 

"Sparrow, get out."  
He stepped back, for the moment shocked. "Ye be kickin' me out of me own cabin? Ye've only been back aboard fer what, less than an hour?"  
Payton sighed and closed her eyes, pinching the ridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "I'm not in the mood for your insults Jack."

"Whoa, whoa luv, slow down. Whatever makes ye think I'm insultin' ye?"

She jumped as his voice appeared behind her, she didn't even hear him, and he **was** just by her ear. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

"Jack… leave it be."

"Oh, and why might I be doing something foolish like that?"

"Oh, I don't know, you're Captain Jack Sparrow? Like I care."

"Right y'are, I **am** Captain Jack Sparrow, but that's no reason to stop pestering ye. In fact, tis more reason to continue if ye be askin' me."

"I wasn't asking you, you priggish fop. Just, leave me be." Payton was becoming cross that this insufferable male would not let her be – regardless of that fact that she was not only inhabiting his room, but aboard his ship and could leave if she really wanted at any time.

"Priggish fop? I daresay that be a new one luv. Who 'ave ye been talkin' ta?"

"Is it really any of your business who I speak with?" By now she was facing him, their bodies less than a foot apart. The tension was thick in the air, her glare harsh and unforgiving, his eyes full of mirth which only annoyed her more.

"Ye know what yer problem is luv? Ye take things too seriously, too literally. Ye need to calm down, de-stress every now an' then luv. T'will do you good, aye. Listen ta the sea sometime, works wonders I've heard." His usual off kilter smile resided on his lips, causing her more annoyance, and him more mirth.

"And do you know what **your** problem is? You haven't changed on wit, you loud mouthed overbearing, chauvinistic prat!"

"Oh, luv, that one cuts deep." He smirked at her, showing no concern over her comments whatsoever. 

"Go jump in the sea." She grumbled towards him, turning away to face the wall somewhat childishly.

"Alright, if that what ye be wantin' luv." He was almost laughing at her, she could tell, even if she wasn't looking at him.

"I hope you drown." She muttered, glaring daggers at the wall, as if she wanted to destroy the innocent wall in order to deal with her irrational rage.

Jack in the meantime was having a lot of fun. It wasn't every day that he got to talk with a companion like Payton. 

Even if most of the conversation was insults. She was loosing badly too. Very unlike her. Then again, she was probably still annoyed that he had left her in Tortuga.

"Listen, luv, as much as I'd love to converse with ye, I'd be thinking that ye'd be wanting some sleep, aye?"  
She sighed, looking at him. "Aye, I suppose that would be wise. Where am I to sleep?"

"Here luv."

"I think not Sparrow. I know what your like."

"Come now luv, what 'ave I done to make ye so suspicious of me?"

She raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Are you an idiot?'

"Take a wild guess Jack."

"Well, there ain't any other options asides from here luv. I'd doubt ye'd want to bunk with the crew, and Anamaria doesn't share 'er room. Tis either here, or on deck."

"Then I'll be taking the deck, won't I Sparrow?" Payton stood to leave, and Jack nearly instantly barred her path.  
"Now, luv, be reasonable for a moment 'ere. Don't be doin' things ta be spiting me when it'd be yerself who'd get in trouble fer it."

"Move Sparrow." She attempted to push him out of her way, but he caught her hands and held them to him.

"Listen ta me luv, it gets cold out there. Ye wouldn't be wanting to freeze, and the crew would think tis a mite odd fer ye ta be out there, aye? In any case, ye can have me bed."  
She looked at him suspiciously. "And you wouldn't be trying anything?"  
"Nay luv, ye wound me!"

She gave him an old-fashioned look, slightly hindered by the fact she didn't have spectacles to look over at him. "I trust you just about as far as I can throw ye Sparrow. I'd suggest that ye'd be wantin' to remember that."

"Aye luv, savvy. But ye can 'ave me be, alright?"

"And ye'll be sleeping on the floor, aye?"  
He suavely wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Nay luv, wouldn't want ye ta be gettin' lonely in the night, aye?" 

He didn't expect the sharp elbow he received to the ribs, which caused him to let go of her.  
"Or I could be takin' the floor, aye luv." 

She smirked at him, eliciting a childish look when she turned away from him to sit on the bed.

"Alright Sparrow, I'll stay here for the night. I'll talk to you more in the marrow, as I am exhausted."

He responded with an non-committal grunt which proved his thoughts were currently occupied elsewhere. 

Payton shrugged, and pulled off her boots, and reached behind her to untie the stays which held her corset closed. She pulled that off over her head, and set it down beside her boots. "If you could blow out a candle or two Sparrow, I'd appreciate it."

"Aye luv." He responded quietly, and watched as she quickly was lulled to sleep by the rhythm of the boat rocking on the water, as if she didn't feel the strength of the gaze he lay on her. 

He had blown out one of the candles, just as she had asked him to. Had it been anyone else, he doubted that he would've complied. He felt odd, awkward, and bizarrely at peace as he watched her sleeping in his bed from his chair at his desk, his lips pursed into a thin line. There was no humour about him in any way, he was thoughtful and dark, brooding. 

She seemed so foreign to him, but he had known her for some time now. It was odd to see her back on the Pearl. He thought it might take more effort than this – he thought that she was gone for good. He had wanted it that way, he had tried to make sure of it. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, infamous pirate lord of the Caribbean, with a woman in every port, not with a woman on his ship.

But like the treacherous Barbosa had felt after stealing the cursed Aztec gold, no woman could sate him, no pleasurable company was pleasurable. Food didn't taste as good, and rum… he couldn't even drink rum. 

It was wrong. All wrong.

But she was back.

Which was odd. The way he treated her… it would do him better not to dwell on it, but he knew that at some point it would come up again. 

It was one of those things, and he knew with a sinking sensation in his stomach that she would most definitely be less than pleased at his trickery.

But it was too late to go back now.

In fact, it was too late to go back when he had agreed to ship her to Jamaica for Calico Jack. Even though he wasn't going to really ship her there – but she didn't know that. In fact, at that point he doubted that she cared. He couldn't read her very well then. She just seemed… scared, and alone. 

He couldn't even remember why he was in London that day. He nearly never ventured that far north. He wasn't after her – didn't even know of her. 

It was almost pure chance.

Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully, almost wanting to get up and pace, nervous energy running through him. He massaged his temple, closing his eyes and sighing softly, mindful of the female occupying his bed.

* * *

It was early morning when the men had come aboard the ship, all dressed in a fancy and foppish fashion. Jack had mistrusted them on site, but had smiled cordially at them, thinking perhaps they had money which they would soon be parted from.

What he heard from them was most surprising, even for a pirate.

They had a given him a proposition – take some 'cargo' to Jamaica for their friend who went by the title 'Calico Jack'. Jack Sparrow had heard of him of course, another pirate within the Caribbean, but no one of particular note. More interested in giving other pirates up to the Navy to keep they Navy away from his rather interesting activities. 

Jack had made a note some time ago to keep his path clear from the rather unscrupulous Calico Jack, but providence seemed to want to throw him into the other pirates direction.

"What sort of cargo be it?"

"Calico Jack's property, won in a bet."

"Property? Do I have to make special arrangements or summat?"

"Just to make sure there is food enough for her. Bread and water seems to suit her well, she doesn't complain much, thank God."

"A female?"

"Yes Captain, we figured a pirate of your calibre would have no trifle with transporting one slip of girl across the ocean. We are willing to pay a hefty sum for the transport, half now, and half when you get the girl to Calico."

"How much is hefty?"

"One thousand gold crowns."

"One thousand? For movin' a lass across the ocean? What's so special about her?"

"Calico Jack was very specific that he did not want her touched by anyone, and, in addition, he wanted to make sure that the authorities would be in no way informed of this activity."

_At least someone is aware of how illegal this is. No one seems ta have morals for it though._

"Let me see the girl, and then I shall decide."

"Certainly Captain." The first man turned to one of the four private guards that had came with the party. "Gabriel. Samuel. Allez-y. Pris la fille."

"Oui mon seigneur."

Jack had enough basic French to understand that the foppish gentry had asked two guards to retrieve the girl, from wherever they had stowed her.

They had brought her aboard, he watched her eyes blink from the bright sun. They had bound her hands with a rough cord, there were red marks around her wrists where it had chaffed. She was so thin and gaunt, unnaturally so. Jack had a suspicion that they had had the girl for a while. Her thin dress, possibly once a creamy yellow (or a blue… or purple, Jack couldn't quite be certain) was now stained grey, with holes and tears in it. Her lank and greasy hair lay around her face which showed no spark, no fire. 

No life.

"That be the lass?"

"Yes Captain. As you can see, she'll be no problem in the least." The two guards who had been holding her up by her arms threw her forward onto the deck. It took a lot of self-control for Jack not to catch her before she hit the deck. She looked exhausted, and pitiful. She weakly pushed herself up, and sat on the deck, her legs curled up under the limited coverage of the dress. She wouldn't look up, and he swore that her body was shaking. Most of the crew had been bringing cargo aboard, however, Anamaria and Mr. Gibbs had moved to their captain's side as soon as the girl had been brought aboard. 

"So, do we have an agreement?"

Jack looked from the gentry, who was holding out his hand to Jack, to the dishevelled girl on his deck. 

"Just a moment, how many others have you asked? Why such the high payment if she won't be causin' no trouble?"

"I don't think that is really a concern Captain Sparrow, after all –"

"How many?"

"A full score or more."

Jack raised his eyebrows sceptically. "So why should I take you up on this here expedition? Tis out of my way."

"And we will compensate handsomely for this." The man pulled out a red drawstring purse. 

"Here, that's half the money. Take the girl, and get her to Jamaica. Not too much to ask, is it?"

"If it is indeed not too much to ask, then answer me this, why did a score or more of ships turn ye down when ye did the askin'? Was it perhaps because the one who did the askin' mistake the ones who were ta be acceptin' ta accept whatsoever the one who did the askin' pleased for them ta accept?" 

"Listen, Sparrow, if you are not interested, then give the money back, and we'll take the girl elsewhere."

"I jus' want ta know why you're all up in a panic about this little girl."

"That's enough Sparrow. Give the money back, and we will be going."  
An nearly inaudible whimper was heard from the girl as the two guards came for her. Jack could see bruises on her pale arms in the form of fingerprints.

"Hold on, hold on. I'll take her. I jus' want double the money."

"Double! Are you mad?"

"Do you really have any other choice?"

The man sighed, knowing that Captain Sparrow was right. "Alright Captain, here's double the money. You will receive the other half of the money upon her safe arrival in Jamaica. Do we have an agreement?" The man stretched out his palm for Jack to shake.  
Jack took the hand, and shook it firmly. "Aye, we have an accord. Will the lass be requiring any other things, does she have an personal affects?"

"No. She's fine as she is."

"Savvy. Well, we can cast off as early as tonight."

"The sooner the better. Smooth sailing Captain Sparrow, a pleasure doing business with you."

"Aye that it was." Jack smirked as they left the ship. "Alright lads, prepare to make sail for Jamaica."

"Captain, don't be saying that you're seriously considering giving her to that pirate as nothing more than a slave?" Anamaria knelt near the girl, she hadn't moved since the party she had come with had left.

"Ana, don't fret. I'm not heartless. No one can own another person. But she ain't getting a free ride. Clean her up, and help her get settled in, an' find out what she can do ta help 'round here."

"Aye Captain." 

* * *

He hadn't moved in hours. Not sleeping, lost in thought he was staring at her, drinking a bottle of rum slowly. He savoured the taste, the way it felt as it ran down his throat, the burning sensation that came with his favourite liquor. He looked out the window, and saw the subtle like of the approaching dawn. 

Standing up, he stretched out stiff muscles. Putting on his coat and hat, he headed to the door, and, taking on last look at the sleeping girl, he closed the door quietly. 

* * *

Please review! I have cookies and/or a small parade for those who do!

I do hope the length of this chapter makes up for the fact that it took me a while to post it though. 


	5. Chapter 5: That's All

Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, it wouldn't have finished. Ever. 

* * *

A/N: Pah. A pathetic number of reviews. But chapter five will be up regardless, and quite possibly chapter six within the next little while. 

So, Sirenne Claire, you receive cookies for your review, and I request that others who read this please put in a review, I would honestly like some feedback, particularly on the way I lay out the fic. 

In addition, suggestions are nice too… Not like I'm hinting at stuff or anything. 

Onto Chapter Five, which I do believe will be horrendous to write up. Many apologies if it's terrible. My muse didn't give me much to work with on this one. It seems to prefer chapter six for some odd reason.

* * *

Chapter Five: That's All

Where we see some familiar faces, Payton confesses, and Jack gets serious. (gasp, shock, horror!)

* * *

He could hear her accusing voice echoing in his head as he stood at the helm, discretely watching the crew board the Black Pearl. It was the argument that wouldn't leave him. The one that made her right pissed at him. 

He would never have said that to Anamaria, even though she was a woman as well. And, as Jack recalled, Anamaria was right pissed with him too for a while. But the two of them simply did not understand his motivations. 

What Payton took as insults to her abilities was where he was trying to discourage her from getting hurt.

However, woman **never** understood. 

* * *

Payton marched up to him, furious. The blazingly hot sun hung in the sky above the Black Pearl on the endless ocean, but its heat couldn't compare to her fury.

The crew stopped what they were doing to watch the proceedings.

Jack watched as she approached, very aware what a woman on the warpath looked like. Regardless of the situation he was in, Jack smirked coyly at her, not entirely aware of the degree of trouble he was in for.

"Captain Sparrow! A word…"

He nodded to acknowledge her. "Aye luv, what be yer trouble?"

"You for starters."

"Oh aye luv? And what has Jack done ta trouble ye?" His smirk broadened and he propped a knee up on the railing.

"You **assigned** a man to, and I quote, 'look out for me'." She stood on a step below him, glaring upwards at Jack.

"And the problem be…?" He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knee.

"**Captain** Sparrow, unless I am mistaken **sir**, you have not assigned others to look out for other members of the crew."

"Why, o'course not luv. We all look out fer each other."

"Aye, I understand that Captain, yet you felt the need to specifically tell a person to look out for me?"

"Well, luv," He stepped forward, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Ye've only just learnt how to handle a weapon, aye?"

She angrily pushed the arm off of her. "Yes Captain. Regardless –"

"So, then luv, t'would make sense that yer not as seasoned with a blade as the other members of the crew, aye luv?"

"That is entirely beside the point Sparrow!"

"Nay luv, that **be** the point!"

Her eyes flashed, and Jack began to realize that he was only digging himself in deeper. "Are you saying that I cannot defend myself Captain Sparrow?"

"Nay luv, I'm not sayin' that ye haven't the experience ta do an adequate job of it."

"I beat you."

"Aye luv, but that was practise."

"And you're saying that it doesn't count, because if it doesn't, then why in the seven seas should I do it!"

"I didn't say that Payton, stopped twistin' me words." Jack was growing annoyed because she wouldn't back down.

"And what in God's name makes you think that I cannot beat you?"

He smirked. "Pirate."

"As am I." The words were drawn out and terse. 

Jack sighed. "Luv, women are not meant to be on the sea." He saw from the corner of his eye that Anamaria stiffened, and he knew that she'd be talking to him at a later day.

_Women!_

Payton moved even closer to him, her body nearly radiating her anger. "Listen to me Sparrow –"

"Captain Sparrow."

"Just because I am not a barmaid, or spread my legs like every other woman in your life does not mean that I will in the future simply because you believe that is the way things are to be done!"

"I wouldn't want ye ta be like all the other women in my life luv." Jack muttered this under his breath, hoping it would escape her notice.

Another glare. "What did you say?"

"Luv, you are missing the point! I know yer not like the other women, but no woman should be subject ta a life like this!"

Now Anamaria was glaring at him too, and the male crewmembers were backing away from her.

Payton didn't noticed, so focused was she in her fury. "Oh, how noble!" Her words were just dripping with sarcasm, and Jack repressed a wince. "How chauvinistic of you! Listen here Jack Sparrow, I am not **subjected** to anything, I **choose**. And there's a little something lacking from this here, and its called **respect**, Captain Jack Sparrow." She turned to leave.

"Well, you know what I think Payton? If ye're so convinced ye can deal with this world on yer own, then yer welcome to try. Get off my ship."

Absolute silence on the deck.

She turned back to face him, no expression on her face. "Fine then Sparrow. I will."

"Then it's settled. I'll be leavin' ye at the next port. Ye'll find I'm not so unkind as ta maroon ye."

She didn't reply, turning heel and disappearing below the deck.

Jack looked around at the still deck.

"Back ta work ye scabrous dogs!" 

* * *

Looking back on it, it was understandable that she was annoyed. Not only about him leaving her in Tortuga, (which, admittedly, was not the wisest place to leave a young girl, pirate or no) but why she was so annoyed with his meddling. He had only been trying to keep her safe, but she had held her own, and became frustrated with his lack of faith in her.

That likely stemmed from his remembrance of what she was like when he first spoke with her, after Anamaria had thrown her arms up in disgust over the girl. And Anamaria certainly had words with the captain after the explosion between himself and Payton. He winced at the memory of that, and looked out at the clear horizon.

"Capt'n! All's here and accounted for, we're ready to make sail!"

"Very good Mister Gibbs. Lads, to the horizon!"

* * *

After they had left Tortuga, Jack had set a course towards some islands off the coast of South America, standing at the wheel, looking over his ship.

It was still early in the morning, the sun still rising in the heavens above them. Jack was honestly surprised that Payton had not woken up, he figured that getting her away from Tortuga was going to be incredibly difficult. Then again, he had thought it would be near impossible to find her again, and it had been relatively simple.

He was enjoying the serenity that the sea was providing when he heard the door to his cabin open. He moved to the stairs to greet a rather angry Payton.

"Ah, it's about time ye woke luv."

"You said one night you lying bastard!"

The crew looked over curiously. The last time they had seen Payton had been two months ago when Jack had unceremoniously (and rather deliberately) dumped her in Tortuga, penniless.

* * *

Ragetti turned to Pintel. "There going at it again."

"I can see that you fool! Quiet, I'm listening!"

"You think she's going to leave again?"

"She only just got back, I'd doubt it."

"You never can tell with women. Strange they are."

Anamaria cleared her throat, and the two of them shut up rather quickly.

* * *

"Well, luv, ye should know… I'm a dishonest man."

She slapped him hard across the face, then turned and stalked back into his cabin, slamming the door hard enough to cause the glass to rattle in its frame.

Jack massaged his jaw. It had been one of the stronger slaps he had received, and he definitely deserved that one.

"Mister Cotton, take the helm." With that, Jack disappeared into his cabin, softly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Payton was sitting in his chair. And she did not look the least bit impressed.

_This is not good._

"Explain."

He was taken aback by the amount of venom in her voice. "Well, luv, I had a bit of time ta think since we last spoke."

She snorted. "As if you could call the last time we spoke a conversation. What do you want from me now Sparrow?"

"Why are you so defensive luv?"

She laughed, a bitter and harsh sound. She was extremely displeased.

_This is very not good in the least._

"What on earth could possibly make me so defensive of you, hm Sparrow?" She stood up, and moved towards him, ticking off instances on her fingers.

He hadn't yet moved from the doorway.

"Let's see, for starters, you help me out, but then, not confident of my abilities, you insult me by having one of the crew 'look out' for me. Next, when I try to find out why, you decide I should leave the ship. And then, you **dump** me, with **no** money, in **Tortuga** of all places, as if to show me that I hadn't a hope in hell of surviving! Oh, and when it appears you've run out of women for your desires, you decide to track me down, and **kidnap** me in the middle of the night! So, no Sparrow, there is absolutely **no** reason I should be defensive, you're completely right." She was now standing directly in front of him, glaring at him as he stood nearly pinned against the door, his hands up as if to apologise.

"Listen, luv, I know I haven't been… as straightforward as I probably should've been, but, luv, I made a mistake."

She paused, loosing her anger for a second. "A mistake? What mistake?"

"My mistake was leavin' ye in Tortuga."

"Is this your idea of an apology, Captain Sparrow?" She was still not amused, even though her tone was more neutral than before.

"If ye want it ta be, then yes."

She backed off, her voice softening. "Jack… if it doesn't mean anything, then it is just words. I've had enough words to last a lifetime. Take me back."

"What? Back to Tortuga? What for?"

"Well, I have spent two months there. I had a life there."

"Like ye had a life in London?" He asked spitefully.

She shook her head. "Nothing like that. Stop betraying me."

He was baffled. "I haven't betrayed ye luv."

"Oh? And comparing now to then isn't a betrayal? I trusted you, I told you my past when you asked. Don't use it against me. You're not the pirate I was sent to go to, so prove it."

He glared at her, but she remained passive, and calm. She walked to the window, and watched the ocean around the ship. Within a moment Jack joined her, standing behind her.

"Luv, I did make a mistake." He tried tentatively.

"What makes you think it would ever work?"

"Why shouldn't it?"

She turned, a smile on her face. "Jack, you're a pirate. I'm from a wealthy English family. Just because I was sent to Calico doesn't mean that it'd be approved by society. You know that, and I know you know that."

"Aye luv, but does knowing that I know that you know that I know help in any way here? I made a mistake."

"And I forgive you Sparrow. But I'm not going to be open towards you for a while." She turned back to the window. "I made a mistake too Jack."

He looked down at her. "An' what was that luv?"

"Getting so angry because you were concerned." She drew patterns on the dark wood framing around the glass.

_She understands?_

"You're not mad?"

She laughed at him. "Oh no Jack, yer not off the hook as easily as that. But I do understand why you were actin' like that."

"Ah. So… what now luv?"

"Well, I suppose I could stay here for a while, if you want."

"Ye don't hafta if ye don't want ta luv. I told ye, tis yer own choice."

"It has always been my own choice Captain Sparrow. I'll see you at lunch in the galley." She smiled, and brushed past him.

* * *

Please review, I has teh cookies!

I know this is a relatively short chapter, but chapter six will be much longer, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6: After the Fact

Title: Send Her My Love Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: I want it, but it's not mine!

A/N: An all time low – no reviews. I have been informed not to believe that because there are no reviews there is no reading. However, no reviews means that I'm not going to post as frequently, as I do not have as much motivation to write. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't have started on this so soon had my muse not kicked me in the ass.

I don't want to sound like a nagging author, so I'll cease with these types of comments for a while, however, do know that I appreciate the reviews.

Oh, and as another little note, since I listen to music during writing these, it might help with explaining the mood if you hear them too. For this chapter, I listened to "Love Song" by Sara Barellies, for the beginning, but for most of this chapter I listened to a song off of the Anime show Claymore, the song is Shoukei and is by Masanori Takumi. (Good luck finding that one!)

For the other chapters, One and Two were inspired by the orignal song, Send Her My Love by Journey. Three, Four and Five were all inspired by That's All by Genisis. Those two are easily found on Youtube if you're interested.

* * *

Chapter Six: After the Fact

Where we learn more of Payton's past on the Pearl, Anamaria gets frustrated, Jack gets frustrated, and questions are answered.

* * *

Anamaria had thrown up her arms in disgust after a measly forty-eight hours. It had been mid morning when she stalked up onto the deck, and purposely walked over to Jack.

"I can't take it! You deal with that bloody girl, she's driving me insane!"

Jack raised an eyebrow sceptically. "What has she done?"

"Nothing! That's the problem!"

Jack gave Anamaria an odd look. "So ye be wantin' me to talk ta the girl?"  
"**Yes**. I can't even get a **name** out of her!"

"Ah. That does seem ta be a bit of a problem." He paused, assessing at the annoyed look on Anamaria's face. "So, where be the girl right now?"

Anamaria growled. "Curled up in a ball in the corner of my room."

"What for? What did ye do ta her?"  
"I got annoyed, told her to stop being so skittish." Anamaria looked a bit… embarrassed over that detail.

"Ah, I see. D'ye think she'd come out on her onesies?"

Anamaria resolutely shook her head no.

"Unfortunate. Very well, I'll see ta the girl, savvy? Ye get back ta work."

* * *

Jack wandered over to Anamaria's cabin, opening the door slowly. There was no noise from inside the room. He peered in, and saw that the girl was indeed hiding in the corner. She had looked up when the door had opened, but hadn't moved.

"Hey there luv. What are you doing?"

A quiet mutter came from her, and Jack raised an eyebrow. He could see why Anamaria had been having some difficulty with her. Jack walked in, and sat down on the bed directly across from her.

"Sorry luv, couldn't catch that."

"I said, I'm not doing anything sir."

Jack raised an eyebrow. She had a very soft accent, despite what most of the English had. In addition, she was going on with some 'sir' nonsense.

"Would ye like ta go upstairs?"

She shook her head violently no.  
"Why not luv?"

Instead of answering, she curled up further into the corner, pressing herself further against the wall.

"Come now, we're not gonna hurt ye."

Her eyes were what freaked him out the most. It almost made him back off. Her eyes were so expressive, so full of fear, worry, and pain that he just wanted to leave her be. Emotional women were not his forte.

Jack sighed, not likely that he could give this up now. He held a hand out for her to take. "Come with me luv."

She looked at him, her expression a mix of curiousity and fear. He nodded to her, and she slowly, cautiously took the offered hand. With a slight smile, he pulled her onto her feet, and led to the door. She balked at the idea of leaving the room.

_This is going to take a lot of patience, otherwise she'll never talk ta me._

"C'mon luv, ye must be hungry, aye?"

She tucked a bit of her hair behind one of her ears, and nodded.

"Well, we'll just have ta get ye summat ta eat, savvy?"

She paused, looking at him as if to detect any trickery. Within a moment, she nodded affirmative. With a smile, Jack led her out of the room, and called back to her, "We'll be headed up ta my cabin, savvy?"

"D-do I have any choice sir?"

He blinked, it was the first time she had spoken since he had come into the cabin. "Ye always have a choice me luv, but at this point the choice be that ye either sleep in my cabin… or on the deck."

"Oh." He couldn't see her face, she was standing behind him, but her voice was very soft, possibly confused. He couldn't tell.

"I'd rather ye havin' a warm place ta sleep, I don't know about ye luv."

"Er, thank you sir?"

Jack waved his hand dismissively as they climbed the stairs to get to the deck. "Don't you fret luv. Ol' Jack will take care of you."

The crew watched from the corners of their eyes as the pair made their way to Jack's cabin, a few members mutter to each other in query of the events. A moment later, Jack came out, gave the crew a stern look, then disappeared below deck to find some food.

He had left her on his bed, she was sitting staring at her hands which were folded neatly in her lap. She wouldn't talk. When she did talk, it was barely about anything, any of his queries about her history were either ignored, or she'd look at him as if she didn't comprehend. She'd nearly always looked exclusively at the floor below her feet.

She was scared, for a reason that Jack couldn't place.

_This will never do!_

He didn't even know her name, Anamaria was right in saying that the girl was a handful. He couldn't engage her in conversation. It was frustrating to say the least.

And the fact that she insisted on calling him sir all the time didn't help much either. Made him feel all stuffy and old. It would have to change, and soon.

He'd have to talk to her.

* * *

Jack walked back into his cabin with a plate filled with food. He carefully closed the door behind him. The girl hadn't moved at all from where he had left her. He carefully placed the food down on his desk.

"Alright luv, some food. I know ye must be hungry. When did you last eat?"

The girl paused, standing up to move over to the plate.

"I think… a few days ago? I've lost my understanding of time over the last little while sir." She moved to sit down at the desk.

Jack grabbed her arm gently. "Why so long ago?" He asked insistantly.

She looked up at him. "They felt that I didn't need too much food, that it would just be wasted on me sir."

The way she spoke that, so calmly, as if it were the honest truth, boggled Jack's mind. He let go of her arm, staring at her. "And you didn't ask for food?"

"I learned to suppress my hunger sir."

He shook his head, really wanting to go back and deal with the foppish gentry who had obviously done this to her. Instead, he said to her, "Well, don't worry about that now luv, enjoy what ye like."  
"Yes sir."

"Enough with the sir nonsense girl! Call me captain, or Jack."

The girl visibly flinched away from his explosion. "Y-yes s- … Captain."

He sighed, this was not what he was going for. "I'm not trying to frighten you luv."

She looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry … Captain." She seemed to having a difficult time grasping the title change.

Jack gave her a strange look. "What for?"

She still didn't look at him, she seemed somewhat ashamed. "For not doing as you wished Captain."

This was **really** not what he was going for.

"Oh, for the love of… listen to me girl! Ye can't **be** like this one the sea, ye'll not survive! Learn ta adapt!"

She finally looked up at him, an utterly confused expression on her face. She blinked a couple of times, then said, "What do you mean?"

_The first honest question. Thank God._

"As in, you're dependin' on other ta tell you what ta do. Ye can't **be** like that in a fight, or even in a storm. Ye'll die luv."

"Oh." She seemed so small, as if she had shrunk. A pause. And then, "Well, what do I have to do Captain?"

He sighed. _Not what I'm aiming for, but a start._

"Think fer yerself luv. I'm sure ye've done it at one point in time or another, aye?"

The girl seemed terrified by the very idea of that. "But Father said – "

"Ferget whatever he said!" She was taken aback by the volume of his voice, and he quieted somewhat. "It's not helpin' ye much, is it? If it was, ye wouldn't be headed to a pirate, now would ye?"

She started fiddling with a loose thread on her dress – it had been cleaned, as had she, but there wasn't anything else she could wear, so she was left with the rather inadequate dress. "I doubt it… but it's not my place to ask about – "  
Jack gently pulled her hand away from the thread, making her look at him again. "Luv, where are ye from?"  
"Just outside London Captain."

"Alright, and what was yer family like, class-wise? Lot's of money, what?"

She looked at him suspiciously, after all, he **was** a pirate. "Well, Father did have a lot of money, but he liked to gamble a lot too. Mother… well, she loved money. My brother, Paul, he was engaged to a wealthy girl, due to be married this summer. My sister, Rose… she's just a child. But Father would insist that we would be the perfect ladies."

Jack shook his head. "Huh. Well, luv, perfection is a rather subjective thing. But that does explain an awful lot."

She tilted her head to the side, a curious expression on her face. "How so?"

"Ye were trained ta say sir, an' never talk, an' do as yer told, an' be submissive, aye?"

"Well, of course."

"An' that be yer problem luv. Ye always did lady-like things, aye?"

"Yes, sewing, dancing, things like that. Cooking too."

"Aye, but all that is near useless on the sea luv." A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "I have an idea. How about I teach ye how to fight, and ye help the crew by cooking in the galley, savvy?"

She blinked again, rather perplexed. "Of course I'll help cooking, but are you sure I should –"  
"Luv, tis up ta you. Do you want to?"

A pregnant pause. Jack silently begged the Fates to have mercy on him.

"Um, I guess…"

"Then we have an accord!" He grinned at her, and she shakily smiled back at hi in return. "Oh, an' luv… one more thing?"

"Yes Captain?"

"What's yer name luv? Unless ye be wantin' ta be called luv or girl all the time?"

She laughed slightly. "I'd be used to it by now Captain. And my name is Payton Dumer."

"Sounds French."

Payton smiled genuinely at him, seeming to ease up from earlier. "Yes, my grandfather was."  
"Do ye speak the language?"

"Oui monsieur, mon père a insisté qu'un enseignant m'enseignerait il. He said it was an important part of my history."

"Ah, good ta know then. What else can ye do?"  
"I'm afraid not much else, like I said, sewing cooking, I can't read, write, do maths, nothing else of any importance."

"Well, tis useful luv. Don't fret, ye'll fit in fine."  
"It's not fitting in which worries me Captain. It's just… I'm headed for Jamaica, to a man I don't know, as property, not even to be married. I was lost in a bet for Christ's sake! It's embarrassing, and highly frustrating. I can't control any of it."

_Finally, an emotion __**other**__ than fear!_

"Aye luv, life throws things like that at ye all the time. Ye have to know how ta work with it, savvy?"

"I suppose, it's just so…" She waved her hand helplessly around her.  
Jack nodded. "Aye luv, I know the feelin'. Tis best ta make the most of it if ye can."

Payton winced, and nodded. "And I suppose that becoming more independent helps?"  
"Aye luv, ye'd be surprised."

She smiled. "Yes, I guess I would be."

* * *

Review please!

Just so you all know, the entire chapter _was_ a flashback. No confusion eh?


	7. Chapter 7: Enough With the Scheming!

Title: Send Her My Love Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: Nope, none of it is mine. –sigh-

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking that it's definitely time to start adding some of my cliffies in here. –grins evilly- I do love my cliffies!

Thanks to Sirenne Claire for the review, yes, it did help with the motivation.

Another note, this story feels really odd with me, because it's rather innocent. There's no death, no smut, nothing… worthy of a mature rating. Now, that doesn't mean that I'm going to bring down the rating of the story, oh no. It means, prepare for blood, death, and other fun things. I'm going to be working my ass off to make this one work, because I think it's one of my best stories so far. It's a lot more… planned out than a lot of the things I've worked on in the past, and the personalities and reactions of the characters I am enjoying muchly. If anyone has suggestions with where to go with this (as in, what type of death, chaos, and/or destruction you would like), please feel free to mention it.

Music used for inspirtation purposes on this chapter were songs from the anime Claymore, two of the more notable were Shoukei and Ooki na Ken.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Enough With the Scheming!

Where the women talk, the men get suspicious, and Jack gets odd looks.

* * *

It had taken a little while before Jack had decided to extract himself from his cabin. He looked around the deck, noticing the absence of both the women.

_Payton did say that she was going to the galley… but where did Ana go?_

Mr. Gibbs had been inspecting some lines when Jack appeared beside him. "Capt'n?"

"Mister Gibbs… where did Anamaria go?"

Gibbs looked at his captain, perplexed, but answered regardless. "She went down to see Payton Capt'n."

Jack nodded, then ventured off. Gibbs shrugged, and went back to what he was doing before his very odd captain had decided to talk to him.

* * *

It was already past lunch, and Anamaria had yet to come back up. They had been talking in the galley for hours. Anytime anyone went near, they stopped whatever they were doing, and stared at the unfortunate individual, who eventually got so frightened that he would leave.

Jack had of course tried to strike up a conversation with the two females, trying unobtrusively to find out what they had spent so much time talking about. However, his efforts had gone to waste as he was asked to kindly leave. Given the looks the two females had been giving him, he figured that it would be better if he was somewhere else at that moment in time.

He had **no** idea what was going on though.

_Women…_

He was sorely tempted to go tell Anamaria to get back to work, but he feared that he'd either be accosted (and likely beaten) by two annoyed females, or that they'd say that Anamaria was helping in the galley. Jack also figured that if he protested that, it would only get childish from then on in.

_Women…_

It wasn't as if they were allowed to change duties without telling him anyway. But it would seem that he didn't have much say in the matter, despite the fact that this was his ship and he was the captain.

_Women!_

* * *

Even though they had only been separated for two months, Anamaria and Payton had a lot to catch up on. Payton was busy preparing stew for the evening meal while Anamaria sat near her in the galley. They had lapsed into silence after their last conversation

Payton inadvertently found herself thinking on the matter of the nuisance of a pirate who captained the Black Pearl.

He had turned her life upside down from the first moment she had met him. And she wanted to thank him for it.

She never had though. Not as of yet. She was still annoyed with him. Less so than before, but not happy.

But she would have to thank him at some point. Especially since he was being decent for a change. Especially since he apologised.

Payton had told Anamaria about this, and his downright odd behaviour. The mulatto woman had given her a very odd look at this comment.  
"What?" Payton kept half a thought on the stew, stirring it idly while looking over at Anamaria, who had leaned in closer to the other woman.

"Listen, Payton, he's been actin' odd since you left."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. All moody, broody, snappin' an' snarlin' at anyone who so much as said something wrong."

A confused look flashed across Payton's face. "Odd… I wonder why."

Anamaria pinned her with a look, and expression of disbelief on her face, but couldn't say anything because at that moment Jack came down the stairs to the galley.

"Alright, that's it! Enough with yer scheming, Ana get back on deck!"

"Aye Captain." Anamaria gave a parting smile at Payton before heading up to the deck, leaving the two of them alone.

"And what scheming are you talking about Captain?" Payton asked lightly.

"Ye've been down here talkin' ta Ana fer hours, not lettin' anyone else hear. Of course ye be up ta scheming or summat of the like!"

She received a glare as she had the audacity to laugh at him. "And what if we had simply been catching up?"

Jack shook his head stubbornly. "Unlikely, given the amount of time the two of ye spent down here. Ye were scheming."

"Believe what you like Jack."

He muttered something about doing that anyway, to which Payton simply smiled, adding some spices to her stew, stirring it again.

"Would you like some dinner then Captain? It's just finished cooking."

He grinned rakishly. "Aye, I was wonderin' what the delectable aroma was."

She blushed, ducking her head. He almost laughed at her actions. Almost.

"Enough with the flattery Sparrow, it gets you nowhere."

He smirked at her, his expression saying otherwise as she blushed yet again, quickly busying herself with getting a bowl to fill with stew. He sat down at the long table, watching her intently. She looked up at him again, and shook her head, her expression unreadable to him. Pouring her stew into an earthenware bowl, she set it down in front of the captain.

"There you go Captain, enjoy." She smiled at how rapt he was over the stew, and she then rang the bell to let the rest of the crew know that dinner was ready for their consumption. Jovial voices approached the galley, crude words and jokes greeting Payton's ears. As the crew approached en mass, Payton gave them a look. They quieted considerably, and formed a line to receive their dinner.  
She grinned at them, and set to providing stew to the hungry men, and woman.

* * *

A few hours after her meal, Payton was standing on the deck of the Pearl, hearing the festive sounds from the galley, where Jack had decided to allow the crew to have a party of sorts. She could vaguely hear the sounds of music, and strange shanties as the noises drifted up the stairs to reach her ears.

The ocean was placid, a zephyr coming in off the water. Payton sighed contentedly, not hearing a certain pirate captain come up behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it luv?"

She jumped from the sound of his voice so close to her. She turned her head, and saw that he was standing directly behind her, staring out at the sea. It was like a pane of glass, reflecting the crystalline light of the stars which hung above it.

"Yes… it is rather beautiful." She directed her view out at the sea and the sky again, paying little mind to what Jack was doing.

Jack, as usual, was being his devious self. He had sidled up to Payton very carefully, not wishing to incur her wrath twice in one day. Cautiously, he draped an arm around her slim shoulders.

"Aye, a view like this is never seen on land."

"I've noticed that." She stated dryly. "What, with you marooning me on Tortuga and all that." She didn't, however, try to brush his arm off, and Jack took that as a good sign, though her words did have a distinct bite to them.

"Now luv, I wasn't tryin' ta be gettin' on yer bad side. I just… didn't want ta see ye hurt."

She sighed, leaning towards him. "Aye, I know that Jack. But you're a right pain."

He was slightly surprised by her gesture, but gladly accepted it. "Oh aye?" His voice bellied his curiousity, and mischievous nature.

She looked at him incredulously. "You didn't think I'd be affronted in the least by your gesture?"

"Twas on my mind, er, if affronted means what I believe it to mean."

Payton paused. "Annoyed suites it well."

"Aye, then twas on my mind. However, I wish ta keep ye safe." She gave him another look, but was careful to keep her tone light.

"By insulting my capabilities?"

Jack pondered this for a moment. "Indirectly, I suppose. But it wasn't meant ta be like that."

"Oh? And what was it meant as?" She was starting to get annoyed. He had a feeling that this conversation would backfire if he didn't say something to placate her soon.

"It was a gesture of my concern."

The look she gave him showed that she didn't believe that comment at all.

"At last I checked Captain Sparrow, you found me an annoyance to say the least, not someone to look out for, to be concerned for. Or was that why you made sure someone was watching me, because you were so sure that I'd do something and end up dead?"

That question was definitely a trap. He winced at the accusing accent her question had held.

"Nay luv, ye misinterpret. I never found ye an annoyance. Well, maybe at that start, but, ye'd hafta admit ye were slightly… gratin' on the nerves luv. All that 'sir'-ing, and titles, twas difficult to deal with you luv. I had faith in what ye knew how ta do, after all, **I** did teach you how ta fight. However luv, I just didn't want ye ta end up hurt."

Payton had pulled away from Jack, glaring at him. "What, so that you wouldn't have to care for me if I was more of a burden?"

_From one extreme to the next… What is with this woman?!_

"Luv, what is bothering ye so much?"

"What's bother me?! Listen, Captain, if you had been the one who had been thrown off a place you thought could be home, just as you were getting used to it, don't you think that you'd be a mite perturbed as well?!"

He winced again. She was definitely getting heated up.

"Listen, luv… It was more for the sake that ye were questioning my authority on me own ship. I can't have the crew thinking that I'm weak."

"So you care more about your own skin than your friends. Great thing to know for the future then." Her voice was scathingly bitter, it assaulted his ears painfully. It was worse than any hangover he ever got.

Jack shook his head. "Not all the time luv."

"Then prove me wrong Jack." Her voice was softer, pleading.

He wearily rubbed his temples with a hand. The only fragment of a thought running through his rum-soaked head was telling him an idea that was sure to get him slapped – and her more 'affronted' with him.

He decided to go with it anyway.

Jack looked down at her, staring directly into her eyes. With a callused hand, he stroked her hair behind her ear, the gentle and intimate touch causing shivers to go down her spine.

She was captivated by his eyes, captured, unable to do anything but stare at him, her body aching…

He moved his face closer to her, she could feel his breath on her face. It smelt of rum, and something else she couldn't place. Her breathing was shallow, her cheeks flushed and rosy.

He closed the distance between them slowly, his lips coming to rest on her own. An electrifying shock ran through both of their bodies for a split second, before she separated herself from him. Without looking back, she ran to his cabin, closing the door behind her, disappearing from his sight.

He held a hand to lips, shocked that he had gotten away with it without a slap.

_What does this mean now?_

* * *

Review for me please! Cookies for those who do!


	8. Chapter 8: Scum

Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: All I own is Payton and the plot!

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, thankies for the reviews! I was seriously tempted to leave the story there for a bit, it is a minor cliffy, I mean, if it was myself reading the chapter, I'd be chanting, "go after her!" to Jack, and then looking for the button to head to the next chapter. I do so hate it when you have a situation like that, and there's no next chapter to go to. Stinks.

First, cookies to my reviewers! –gives out delicious cookies of yumminess-

Sirenne Claire, glad you liked the kiss! Personally, I think I could've done more with it, but my dad came downstairs and decided to be inconvenient. Cannot write with parental units there.

CaptainESavvy, tis okay you didn't put in reviews, I'm glad with what I can get. Thanks for your input, I'm glad you think it's good. And yes, Payton and Jack are getting closer. Just wait till you see the end chapter.

On that note, yes, I have the FINAL SCENE for the FINAL CHAPTER written up, ready to go – in rough copy format, of course.

But trust me, you won't like it. –evil grin-

So that all you know, if this isn't a particularly good chapter, my muse deserted me for the chapter, the only thing it aided me with is the chapter title and the synopsis. Aside from that, I was on my own. –sigh- Stupid fickle creatures…

Musical inspiration for this chapter was songs from the anime show Claymore! Watch it, download it, find it! It is fantastic!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Scum

Where our villain shows his face (finally), Payton talks to Jack, and a treasure hunt begins.

* * *

Jack had begun to get frustrated with the increasing frequency in which he was being kicked out of his own cabin. He walked to his door to open it, paused, looking down at his hand that overlapped the handle, almost touching the knob to open the door. A long pause occurred – he seemed to be considering something – then he turned around entirely, and walked the other way. He paused at the railing, looking out over the sea, stroking his beard speculatively. The party was still in full swing below deck, and Jack could hear that it was getting more and more rowdy. Jack paid little mind to it, knowing that his crew would be fine by tomorrow. He brooked no patience for slothful crewmembers, and they all knew it well.

However, what was occupying his mind at this moment in time was more perplexing than his crew. And certainly more interesting as well.

What he had received from their encounter did nothing to quiet his lusting over her. What he had been expecting was a slap, and several remarks about his integrity. What he was given in its stead was shock, then fear from Payton. That was the last thing he would have expected, the last thing he would have wanted. He stroked his goatee, looking off at the horizon.

_Women…_

Puzzling creatures, never easy to decode. It was worse when they were devious, one could never tell what exactly was their purpose. But even then, one could assume that they were being devious, and therefore to not take everything that they were doing at face value. So, it was the natural ones that were more difficult. Jack shook his head. They were all pretty deceptive, saying one thing and meaning it's polar opposite. Payton was especially tough, despite his grasp on the nuances of the female creature. He looked over at his cabin, there were no lights on, and no noises coming from inside.

It was as if she wasn't in there.

* * *

He had entered the room. She had been sitting shell-shocked on his bed, her legs crossed Indian style, staring off into nothingness.

"My extensive knowledge of the female creature tells me that you are distressed about something luv."

There was no response. Jack sashayed over to his bed, and sat down beside her. She didn't move, nor did she seem to notice that he was there.

"Luv… what's bothering ye?" He stroked her arm, his face showing his concern.

She looked at him, an odd expression on her face. Silence stole over the cabin. He watched, entranced, as she nervously wet her lips with her tongue.

"I'm… not sure Jack." She was quiet, barely audible.

He looked at her, puzzled. She seemed awfully small and weak at that moment. He got an urge to envelop her in his arms, telling her that she'd be fine. He shook his head, Captain Jack Sparrow may be many things, but a wimp was not one of them. It more suited the whelp.

The eerie expression in her eyes haunted him though. He gently rubbed her shoulder, which seemed to calm her. "Luv… whatever is worrying ye… it'll look better in the light of morning, savvy? Get some sleep."

She nodded, laying down, her boots already off her feet and on the floor. Jack made to get up, but she quickly grabbed his arm. "Stay. Please?"

He grudgingly sat back down on the edge of the bed beside her – he couldn't say no to her, not when she looked like that. She smiled at him, and curled up to fall asleep.

* * *

The morning came, bright and clear. Payton awoke to find a weight by her right side, and an arm draped over her waist. Groggily, she looked over, and saw Jack sleeping beside her. Either she wasn't fully awake, or she truly didn't mind it, because she did not instantly scream, shout, or make any loud noises about it. In fact, all she did was stare at the pirate captain. The two of them had shifted in the night, Payton now laying on the far left of the bed, and Jack laying comfortably beside her.

A few drowsy thoughts went through her head.

_What time is it? Why isn't he up? Why is he laying beside me? … Why don't I care?_

Carefully, as not to wake Jack up, she attempted to scoot off the side of the bed. The arm around her middle however had other ideas. It clamped down with surprising strength, and pulled her back towards the sleeping pirate, eliciting a startled noise to come from Payton. She lay flush against his warm body, unable to get away.

_This… will be awkward._

She was assuming that Jack was still asleep. However, Jack had been awake for a while now. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl, he hadn't moved. Now he was quite pleased with that decision. He could feel Payton trying to remove his arm from across her, only to have her pulled in closer to him. She squirmed while up against him, obviously trying to get away, oblivious to the other effects she was having on him.

"I think luv," She stiffened at his voice, and he smirked. "I think that ye may be wantin' ta stop that before I turn ye over an' ravish ye." She attempted to move away from him, now fully aware of the prodding she felt in the small of her back. His arm still held her in place, and she sighed, giving up on her bid for freedom at that moment in time. She rolled over to face him, a mixture of confusion, annoyance, and … longing. He couldn't be sure. They were close, her body pinned to his, their forms moulding together. He smirked at her, moving his face closer to hers. He felt the shiver go through her.

"Cold luv?" His voice was a whisper, teasing her. His hand caressed her back, running slow circles over the shirt.

"A-aye Captain." The look in her eyes said otherwise. Jack didn't press it, continuing to rub circles on her back with his fingertips.

Payton was having difficulty thinking straight. She could feel the heat from his body radiating off of him. Her cheeks were flushed, she could feel that too. Warmth had begun to pool in her stomach and between her legs, which she ignored.

_I am not attracted to this man!_

"Jack…" Her resolve nearly vanished as his eyes settled on hers.

"Aye luv?" He moved even closer to her.

"We should get up." She didn't sound entirely convinced.

"Ye sure luv? Tis nice and comfortable here."

She avoided his eyes.

_If he keeps looking at me like that… I don't know __**what**__ I'll end up doing._

"Jack, we have to." Her voice held a pleading note to it, and Jack smirked, knowing he was holding power over her. With feather-light touches, he ran his hand down her side, causing her to squirm slightly.

"Nay luv, we don't have to."

Her resolve was weakening by every second. He moved closer, their faces nearly touching, bringing his lips to claim hers again –

"Capt'n!" A loud knocking came at the door. Inwardly, Jack groaned. He rolled over off the bed, and walked to the cabin door, not pausing to put on a shirt. He opened the door aggressively, and looked at his first mate.  
"Yes Mister Gibbs?" The aggravation was clear in his voice.

"Capt'n, land's in sight."

"Thank you Mister Gibbs. I'll be out in a moment."

"Aye Capt'n." Gibbs left, and Jack shut the door, seeing that Payton had already collected her things, and was already dressed, ready to go. She nodded to him. "See you on deck Captain."

She exited the cabin, and once the door was firmly shut, Jack did in fact let out an aggravated growl.

_So close!_

* * *

Moments later, dressed, and in a better temperament, Captain Jack Sparrow walked onto the deck of his ship. Climbing up to the helm, he dismissed Mr. Cotton who had been steering while Jack had been away in his cabin. Payton was no where to be seen, probably went below deck to the galley already. Pulling out the spyglass from his belt, he opened it and peered ahead at the mass of land on the horizon.

Jack spoke to Gibbs, who had stood beside him. "We should make it there by mid-afternoon, aye?"

"Aye Capt'n." the stocky man nodded.

"Very well. Head to land!"

Upon making the decision, Jack had headed below deck to check supplies. Payton had nodded to him as he passed towards the bowels of the ship, not thinking much of what was going on. She was still preparing lunch – sandwiches and such – when Jack silently returned.

Payton turned, and nearly dropped what she had been holding in shock. Jack had been hovering behind her, a smirk on his features.

"Christ Jack! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He chuckled lowly. "Now luv, don't fret. We'll be reaching land shortly, I wanted ta know if there was anything that ye need for cooking."

She placed down the dish she had been holding, placing her hands on her hips instead. "Does this land have settlement on it, or just wilderness?"

"There may have been a settlement on it, but I'm not sure." He sniffed the air. "What are ye making luv?"

"Sandwiches. In any case, I'd be needing more fresh water, some more herbs, some fruits, vegetables…" She ticked off things on her fingers, looking up as if there was some list written on the roof. "It would be easier if I was to go with you though Captain."

_Victory!_ "Aye, that would probably be best luv. I'll let ye know when the party is headin' ta the shore."

"Alright Captain." Payton shook her head as her captain left. Things were getting distinctly awkward. She was having a hard time looking at him, and she knew that he knew. She was afraid of what else he might know though. In addition, he was acting as if nothing had happened.

_Perhaps to him it was nothing…_

She paused in what she was doing, then shook her head. It too much time and effort to go into thought such as these, especially when thoughts such as these should be left alone where they'd do no one any harm. She had better things to do with her time then pine away for a pirate captain.

* * *

It was nearly dark when they moored the ship off shore of the island. It was actually quite large, and most of the crew was camping out on the beach. Payton was one of them, watching from beneath a tree as the crew danced and got drunk. Anamaria remained on the ship, along with Mr. Cotton and a few others. Jack was also watching, a bottle of rum in his hand. He had been dancing earlier, but had flopped down in the sand not far from Payton, after searching out another bottle for him to enjoy.

She felt the burn of his gaze on her, but she was trying very hard to ignore him. He was trying very hard to get her to notice him. Her eyes were defiant, flickering over to look at him at the slightest provocation, despite what she wanted. From the growing smirk on his face, she knew that he knew. He stood up, and her eyes followed his movements, which brought him closer and closer to the tree she was sitting under.

"Good evenin' luv." He loomed over her nonchalantly, seeing how it made her back up a bit further against the tree.

"Hello Jack." She tried to hide her anxiety due to his proximity, but wasn't terribly effective.

He sat down beside her, leaning back against the tree. He was close, but far enough away that she had space. She shivered slightly, the evening was getting cold. He wrapped her arm around her shoulders, drawing her close to him. She instinctively moved towards the warmth.

"Why aren't ye dancin' with the rest of the crew luv?"

His breath ruffled her hair, and she smiled somewhat. "Just not interested right now Jack. I'm a bit tired actually."

He looked down at her, inspecting her. She seemed unsure with the power of his gaze, but he merely nodded. "Rest well then luv, I'll make sure naught harms ye."

She didn't say anything, she just leant against his shoulder. Shortly Jack could feel her drawing even breaths, signifying that she was sleeping. He looked across the water to where his Pearl sat in the water, a serene look on his face. Staring up at the stars through the gaps in the leaves above him, Jack contemplated a few things.

Over the past few days, ever since he practically kidnapped Payton from her room in the Faithful Bride, he had begun to feel more at peace. His mind was less on worries, and more on what the fretful girl was doing. In fact, his only worries seemed to be for her safety, or in concern to whatever she was doing.

Not that he'd tell her that.

He felt more in control. He no longer had nagging feeling tugging at his mind, no longer wondering what it was that he had misplaced or had forgotten.

_Perhaps the Whelp was right… perhaps I have grown accustomed to her._

Needless to say, it was several more hours until Captain Jack Sparrow fell asleep, long after the crew had fallen down in a drunken stupor, long after the fire had burned down to nothingness.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when the captain realized that he was being poked. By a stick. He cracked his eye open to see the grinning face of Payton, as she prodded him once again in the chest with a rather long stick.

"Come on now Captain! Wake up, morning is upon you!" She seemed overly cheery this morning.

He made an attempt to wrest the stick from her grasp, but she was too quick for him, continuing to prod him in the chest. With a frustrated growl, he grabbed onto the end, and pulled the stick. Payton came with it, landing on his chest with a thud, the stick falling beside them. A rosy blush appeared on her cheeks as she attempted to get up, Jack's hands securely hold her wrists.  
"Jack, let go!"

He chuckled, letting go of the girl as she made a particularly strong heave, causing her to fall onto the ground behind her. "No problem luv." He stood up and dusted off his clothing. He offered a hand to her, which she glared at. Jack backed away from her, holding his hands up in a placating fashion. He then wandered towards where the bonfire was to find some more rum.

Payton watched as he left, then stood up, dusting off her clothing. She was pretty sure her hair was a mess, and she desperately wanted a bath.

_Note to self… ask Jack for time for this when we get to the settlement._

Jack had taken that moment to inform the remainder of the crew what was going to be happening today, Payton could hear him as he began to get in earshot.

"For the ones who will be comin' with us on this expedition, ye'll be havin' ta keep a low profile. Asides from that, make sure ye're all back here by tomorrow mornin' at the latest." A chorus of 'aye's greeted his comment and he nodded, turning to greet Payton who was standing a short distance behind him.

"'Ello luv. Up for a trip ta town today?" He toyed with his goatee, out of habit or anxiety Payton couldn't tell. She smiled at him, nodding.

"Aye Captain."

"Let's be off then." He looped his arm around her, and the two of them, with six other pirates, wandered off in the direction of town through the foliage.

* * *

It had taken a few hours before they had stumbled upon the small town which counted for civilization on this island. Jack had picked a landing spot which was just out of view of the town, but not out of range. He had stuck to her the whole time, telling her this and that of a pirate's life. She had laughed at his animated stories, punctuated by his large gestures and bizarre faces.

At this point in time, she was busy haggling with a woman at the small market over prices, while Jack stood a few feet away, 'taking in the scenery' as he had put it. She had a suspicion he was guarding her, but she really didn't want to have another argument so soon over whether or not she could defend herself.

She was grateful he was there regardless, some of the individuals seemed … off. She couldn't place it, but something about the settlement made her feel… itchy. Like she should be watching out for something. She felt a prickling at back of her neck, and whatever it was seemed to have Jack on edge too.

Finally agreeing on a price, she put away the spices she had purchased – with Jack's money of course. A bit of cinnamon, some sage, oregano, basil, mace, allspice, nothing too fancy, much to her disdain. She rejoined Jack, and moved onto a man who was selling fresh produce – right next to a woman selling fresh produce. The two seemed to be bickering, so Payton started to look over the man's fruits. She jumped when the woman started yelling at her in Spanish.

"Uh, I don't understand, sorry."

The man, who seemed to speak at least halting English smirked at the woman. "See, girl don't understand you stupid face."

Payton blinked, but said nothing, looking back over the fruits and vegetables. The woman was fuming. Payton purchased a few things from the man's stall, to which he thanked her many times, but he became displeased when Payton then purchased a few things from the woman's stall.

The man became so distressed that Jack took a step between the stall owner and Payton. After that, the man backed off, apologising.

Jack shook his head, and indicated to Payton that they should continue moving. She nodded curtly, and continued walking with the pirate.

"What was that about?" She hissed quietly.

Jack responded equally as quietly. "He was going to hurt you."

"He wouldn't have. He was just… irrationally enraged that I was shopping at the competition." She knew she was making up excuses, but she didn't want Jack to know that he was probably right.

Jack shook his head. "Don't be naïve. He was more than just 'irrationally enraged' Payton."

She sighed. "Can we not do this here Jack? I'd rather fight with you when there are less people around."

Given the look on her face, Jack grudgingly acquiesced. They walked to the edge of town, and Payton sighed, looking at the steadily falling sun.

"Jack… d'you think I could spend the night here?" She looked at him hopefully, to which he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Ye can do what ye like luv, but I'd like ta know why."

She muttered something under her breath, something that caused her to turn pink.

"What was that luv? Didn't quite catch it." He smirked at her, and she repeated, louder this time.

"I said that I'd like to have a bath, since you don't have one on the Pearl."

"Not a problem luv… 'cept for the fact that ye don't have any money."

She seemed downcast at that. "Right."

He grinned. "Not ta worry luv, I know the perfect spot near camp, a little waterfall… ye'll love it."

She looked at him sceptically. "This isn't one of your tricks Sparrow?"

He held a hand to his chest, a look of shock on his face. "Why must they all impugn my honour?"

She laughed, and pushed against his arm. "Because you're a pirate."

"Aye, that I am. A pirate captain."

* * *

A bulky man was sitting at a desk in a dimly lit room. An oil lamp was the only source of illumination in the entire room, the only sound was that of a pen scratching across a page.

A knock on the door.

"Sir?"

The man looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Sir, we've found her."

A sickly grin crept across his face as he stood. "Very good. Now, where was the wench?"

"A remote island, a few hundred miles from Tortuga."

The man made an appreciative noise. "Good to know. Set in a course."

"Captain?" A tentative question.

"What else?" the tone was sharp.

"She was with Jack Sparrow sir."

A growl arose from the bulky man's throat. "Bastard stole my property. Find him! Sink his ship!"

"Aye Captain. I'll tell the helm."

The door was shut, with the man still raging inside. He picked up a glass bottle, and threw it against the wall of his cabin. It shattered, making him feel a bit better. He sat back down.  
"Soon ye will pay Sparrow. No one touches what is mine. No one!"

* * *

Woooo! A lot longer than my others, nearly 4000 words! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: What Do You Desire?

Title: Send Her My Love Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: It's not mine… yet! –laughs evilly, then scampers away-

* * *

A/N: Okay, so the idea for this chapter is EATING ME ALIVE! No, seriously. I was feeling all accomplished – I mean, I **did** just get out my longest chapter ever. However, less than a day after I'm sitting here thinking… hmmm, what to do next?

I curse myself.

In several different languages.

However, to my awesome reviewers!

CaptainESavvy – okay, consider the last phrase. Did that sound like anything particularly nice was going to be headed Payton's way? And yes, the intent was to suck people further into the story, hence why you must be anxious. I'm glad you liked the part with the stick, I thought it was pretty funny myself. –grins-

Sirenne Claire – While I was writing that part with Mr. Gibbs, I was giggling in a most evil fashion to myself. I'm glad that eight was your favourite, but my hope is that they'll keep getting better and better.

On a different tact, I'm going to need to figure out some more plot here – it's mostly just fluff, and that will never do. Especially when I want to have death, chaos, and/or destruction happening in the near future. I have soooo much stuff planned!

And on another note, I was speaking with Isabella Night, and she was mentioning how obsessed I have become with this story. And she's right you know – this isn't healthy for me. I'm not dealing with my coursework. So, this means I'll be taking a more lethargic pace to the remainder of the story (which by the way will max out at 20 chapters). There will also be an additional set of stories I was begin working on – drabbles and whatnot.

However, if I don't start writing up chapter nine, you'll never get to it, and all my ideas will be to waste. Away to the story!

* * *

Chapter Nine: What Do You Desire?

Where Payton speaks to Jack, Jack trains Payton, and a peculiar friendship appears – yes, it's another flashback chapter.

* * *

Payton had stayed in his cabin the entire day. Jack had told her shortly after their conversation that he had to go. She had nodded serenely from her seat at the window beside the bed, but hadn't said a word. He left her, shaking his head while considering her.

He had been a bit distracted at the helm for the majority of the day.

When night fully fell upon the ocean, Jack had stretched, and nodded to another crewmember, indicating that he should take over the helm. A quick affirmative, and Jack escaped to go back to his cabin. It was then he recalled that Payton hadn't eaten since the morning.

He groaned, changing his vector to head to the galley. _Aye, I be takin' care of the girl alright… if I keep it up, she'll be dead afore the week is out!_

Jack retrieved a bowl of nondescript food substance, and quickly headed to his cabin. Upon approaching it he saw that there were no candles on, no light at all, and no noise.

Carefully opening the door to the room, he placed the bowl of food on the desk. He saw Payton's form sitting where he had left her, on the window seat, looking out at the sea. A half full moon partially illuminated the room, which only fell into darkness when a cloud sailed across it. He couldn't see her face, but she seemed at peace. Making himself busy, Jack lit a few of the candles in the room. Payton turned to look at him, then turned back to look outside. He thought that he had seen her turn when he opened the door, but he couldn't be sure.

Picking up the food, he moved to her side, easily dwarfing her tiny frame.

"Luv? Brought you some food…" He held it out in front of him, as if he thought she might bite him.

She looked at him, and graciously took his offering. "Thank you Captain Sparrow." She picked up the spoon which Jack had dropped in the food substance, she began to eat slowly, while still looking outside.

Jack noticed that one of the windows were open. He moved to close it, but Payton stayed his hand. He looked at her in confusion, and she blushed.

"I… am having some difficulty adapting to sea life. The… persistent rocking of the boat tends to make me rather queasy."

He nodded sagely. "Aye, I've heard that it can happen. Should pass in a week."

"That is happy news. I would not desire to be like this for very long." She did not make eye contact with him for very long, however, she seemed agreeable, so Jack left it be. He looked over her, and saw that she seemed to be shivering.

"Ye alright luv? Ye seem a bit cold." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"A… a bit Captain. My clothes are not made of the best material for the wind."

He nodded sagely, then went to a small sea chest. Opening the lid, he reached inside, pulling out a shirt and pair of pants. Looking at her lean frame, he shook his head. "I'd think that these would be too large fer ye, aye?"

Payton looked them over. "Aye, Captain, they do appear that way. Don't worry about it, I'll manage. I wouldn't want to trouble you."

Jack gave her a look, then started muttering about females in general. "Ye think ye could fit inta this shirt?"

She seemed unsure. "Um, probably. But what about-" Jack put up a hand to interrupt her.

"Don't ye worry about pants, I'll find ye some." He threw the shirt at her, which she deftly caught. He then left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Payton sat down again, folding her skirt beneath her legs. Curling her legs up beside her on the wooden window seat, she looked out again at the twilight sea. She barely heard Jack return. She did notice when he place a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, questioningly. He held up a smaller pair of pants.  
"Ana had extra." He grinned at her, his golden teeth glimmering.

Payton nodded, and took the pants from him. "Er…" She looked embarrassed again.

"Aye luv?"

"Um, where can I change?" She asked in a near whisper.

Jack held back a chuckle. "I'll turn around, savvy?"

She nodded slightly, and waited for him to turn. She quickly shimmied out of her dress, and threw on the shirt. It was half way down her legs. She then pulled on the pants, tying the belt tightly closed, her shirt tucked in.

"Um… how do I look?" Her eyes were big, seeming fearful of rejection.

He turned, and smiled. He was tempted to say, like a pirate, but he felt that it wouldn't go over well. Instead, he responded with, "Just perfect luv. We'll need ta find ye something ta tie yer hair back with, savvy?"

She nodded timidly back at him, and barely stifled a yawn. He did let out a chuckle at that. "Luv, why don't ye go ta sleep. I'll talk ta ye more in the morning."

"Where should I sleep?" She looked around the room, perhaps searching for another bed.

Jack waved to his bed. "On the bed luv. I'll rest on the floor for tonight."

Payton was horrified. "No, I couldn't do that Captain!"

He shook his head. "Don't fret luv. I'll be fine. Get yerself some sleep."

"Well… alright." She seemed hesitant at first, but quickly fell asleep when she relaxed in the bed. Jack looked down at her, and shook his head.

_Strange women._

* * *

The morning found Jack stiff and sore. He had indeed slept on the floor, as he promised he would. He sat up, to see Payton already awake, sitting up in the bed with a puzzled and frightened expression on her face.

"Luv?"

She turned at the sound of his voice, and upon seeing him, she visibly relaxed. "Sorry Captain. I couldn't recall where I was."

He stood up and stretched out his muscles. "A bit of a shock then luv, aye?"

"Aye Captain." She moved out of bed, and carefully remade it as if no one had used it.  
Jack walked to her side. "Er, luv? What are ye doing?"

She paused, looking up at him. "I'm sorry… I just thought –"  
"Luv, don't apologise, ye haven't done anythin' wrong. I just wanted ta know what ye were doing."

"I just thought you'd want the bed remade." She looked at the floor, almost seeming ashamed.  
"Don't worry about the bed luv. It's lasted a while, and will last a while longer. It doesn't need to be remade."

"Sorry…" She seemed utterly miserable. Jack sighed, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it luv." He sat down on the bed, and indicated she should sit too.

Rather hesitantly, she sat down beside him, angled so she could look at his face.

He absent-mindedly rubbed the back of his neck. "Luv, answer me this… has there been anything ye ever wanted so badly ye would've gladly gone against yer parents ta get it?"

Payton looked at him, the warm breeze coming in from the open window toying with her hair. 'I… I think so. A few years back, my parents had to… deal with my rather… unruly nature. I used to love to climb trees on our property, go running through the muddy creeks, without having anyone there to watch me of course. It was the strangest feeling I've ever felt. I loved it."

Jack nodded. "I take it them luv, that it didn't last for long?"

She shook her head, a bitter smile on her face. "No. Father was **so** very mad over my behaviour, he threatened to ship me away to a school on me away to a school on etiquette and deportment and such."

Jack made a face. "Sounds pleasant." She grinned at the evident sarcasm. "How did ye manage not ta have ta go?"

She rolled her eyes. "Grovelled." Sighing, Payton continued. "I never got to do it again though, Father had the servants watch me far too closely for me to go off ever again. Then all this happened." She waved her hand around.

"See luv, that's what ye've been missin' all yer life. Freedom."

It was later that evening when they next spoke. Jack had responsibilities elsewhere, and had informed Payton to stay put for the meantime. She had of course acquiesced to his demand. When he next entered the cabin, he seemed rather distracted.

She looked over his posture. "Captain?"

He looked up at her. "Aye luv?"

"What's bothering you?"

He blinked, that was the last thing which he expected. "Well, luv, I'm trying to figure out where we can go ta train ye on fightin'. I figured that ye wouldn't want ta be doing that while the crew is watchin' ye?"

"Oh, no, I'd much rather not have them watching Captain."

He nodded. "I thought as much luv. We've found an island with fresh water, we'll be restocking there. During the days, ye can train with me. Asides from that, ye can do as ye please."

It was Payton's turn to be perplexed. "Oh."

He laughed at her. "Ye've never been allowed ta do that before luv, have ye?"

She smiled at him. "No, I haven't. It shows, doesn't it?"

"Aye luv, that it does. Don't fret, ye can spend time with Ana, savvy?"

"Er, Captain… I don't think she likes me."

Jack shook his head negatively. "Nay luv, she was just frustrated with you. She isn't used ta women."

"Oh. Then… perhaps I could talk to her?"

"Now luv?" Jack questioned.

Payton paused, weighing her words carefully. "Well, where is she?"

"Last I heard, going ta bed."

"Oh." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "Then maybe tomorrow?"

"Aye, ye do that. We'll be at the island in a week, which is plenty good timing."

"We're running out of water Captain?"

"Not so much as ta worry, but t'would be good ta stock up. Now, don't ye fret no longer. Get yerself some sleep, savvy?"

She nodded, then headed to bed. Jack fell asleep much later than she, considering all that he had learned that day.

* * *

Payton actually ventured on deck the next day. Jack had risen early to speak with Ana, who had agreed to attempting to talk to the other girl. And it didn't go as badly as Payton, Anamaria and Jack all feared.

Over the following week, Payton talked to Anamaria frequently, getting to know the older woman. Anamaria in turn learned some interesting things about Payton. The two of them became closer in a very short span of time, with Payton opening up and becoming more relaxed around the woman. By the end of the week, they were acting like close friends of several years, or even sister. However, though Payton had begun to open up with Anamaria did not mean that she was entirely comfortable around Jack. She voiced her fears to Anamaria on numerous occasions, and the mulatto woman offered her input and advice as best she could.

The nagging doubt still remained at the back of Payton's head though.

At the end of the week, they reached the small island as Jack said they would. Instructing his crew to retrieve more freshwater and relax, he turned to Payton, who was standing at the railing of the Black Pearl.

"I trust ye have no idea how to fight, aye?"

She turned quickly when she heard his voice. The week in the sun had done well for her – although she had obtained a burn on her fair skin. It was quickly turning into a tan. Asides from the obvious physical changes, Jack noticed that she appeared more confident, and less frightened.

"Well, I did watch my brother training, but I don't **know** how to fight, no."

She had also developed something of an attitude – not like he minded, much. It was better than all the title nonsense which she insisted on before.

"Figured as much." He stood beside her, gazing out at the ocean. "Do you even know the basics luv?" He received a blank look for that one, so he tried a slightly different tact. "Do you know how ta defend yerself luv?"

She shook her head. "No, Father said it wouldn't be necessary for a woman of my standing, and that I would be taken care of, so I shouldn't worry about it."

Jack snorted. "Fat lot of use that idea is out here… say what luv, I'll give ye a hand in this matter savvy? Start from the ground up, aye?"

"Well, I suppose it's better than starting at the more difficult stuff… Alright, but go slowly. It's hard getting used to this sort of thing, it goes against everything I was taught."

"Ye feel like everythin' is goin' a bit fast fer yer tastes luv?"

She nodded, somewhat relieved that he understood. "Aye Captain. It takes a lot of getting used to."

"That's alright luv, but ye have to understand, I **have** ta teach ye at some point or other. I can't be goin' into a battle whilest I'm worrin' 'bout you, savvy?"

She nodded, it did make sense. "Perhaps you might want to start on the theory of it? Or even… prepare me, mentally, for the worst?"

Jack paused, thinking about it. "Aye luv, I'll talk ta ye fer now. Tomorrow we start. Savvy?"  
She smiled. "Savvy."

* * *

Please review! More up soon!


	10. Chapter 10: A Darkened Sky

Title: Send Her My Love Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.

* * *

A/N: Yays! Reviews! –dances happily- Thank you all for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying this.

To Karribean and Sirenne Claire, thank you so much for your supportive words. I'm really happy that you like it so much.

To Isabella, after our discussion, I will be making sure to change that stupid grammar around. –grumbles- I hate grammar. In addition, thanks for the cookie –grins- and I'm really glad you like it. You're good to bounce ideas off of, so, yeah, keep being around. Good luck with this week's chaos! Let me know if I can help in any way. Oh, I shall be checking out your strawberry thing, and my offer still stands.

To HeavenlyKitten, thank you for your kind words. I'm glad I've reminded you how awesome Jack really is, and I shall be posting as much as I can, or else my muse will indeed eat me. Stupid muse. I am in fear of it.

As for news regarding this story, we are officially at the half way point. Chapter ten will be where the story arc really starts going. Chapter nine is the last of the chapters where I discuss the experiences of Jack and Payton aboard the Pearl before Jack left Payton in Tortuga (translation – before this story). I will be reserving the remainder for the second story, to lighten it up a bit. The first nine chapters were really an introduction to the characters, and their interactions. (Scary, huh? Took me nine chapters to make an intro. Nine chapters, and 21873 words.) From here on out, expect cliffies, death, chaos, and destruction. I'm going to get really into this one up to the end. However, once this fic is over, I may not immediately be starting the next one. I do have a feeling that people will be asking me to though.

Isabella mentioned that I should go hide so that people don't kill me. Yes, she knows the end of the story. I've bounced it off quite a few people, and they think it's quite good, so, it will end the way I have written it.

Enough delay! To Chapter Ten!

* * *

Chapter Ten: A Darkened Sky

Where we watch our favourite pirates travel south to expose the mystery of the Caves of Gold, and a storm appears on the horizon as winter tightens it's grasp.

* * *

The two of them had managed to return to the camp grounds, most of the crew was lazing in the sun, a few were fighting, and even more than that were playing some sort of gambling game. Given her experiences with luck, Payton didn't want to get involved with anything like that. Payton picked up the few things she had brought with her from the ship, and moved back to stand with Jack.

"Ye ready ta go luv?"

"Aye Captain."

Jack steered her away from the rest of the crew, taking her down a barely visible side path. Trusting him, she followed as he led her through some rather dense foliage toward whatever place he was planning on taking her. It didn't take too long to get there. A few moments into the brush, Payton found that she could no longer hear the voices of the crew, and when she looked behind her, she found she could not recognize the path she came from.

_You know, if he wanted to kill me, it would be relatively easy to do so here…_

A chill ran down her spine, and she walked faster to catch up with Jack. She decided that it would be better not the think of such things, because it would only distract her and leave her weak. On that note, Payton walked into the back of Jack, and fell over backwards.

He turned around to look at her rather dazed and disgruntled form sprawled on the ground. "Summat the matter luv?" He almost heard a growl coming from her as she stood up, dusting dirt off of her clothes. He chuckled at her antics.

"Come luv, we're here."

She walked to stand beside him, and found that Jack had provided exactly what he promised. A short waterfall was pouring into clear pool, trees and flowers surround it. It was nothing short of beautiful. Lush, cool grass grew on the banks around the small pond and the stream which flowed away from it.

"What do you think luv?" He tone was casual, and his face impassive, but his posture showed that he was anxious.

She looked around the clearing, slowly walking forward to touch the branches of the trees. "I love it Jack, it's beautiful! How did you know about it?"

"We stopped on this island before luv. Quick expedition, an' we found this here place. I sent a few lads to refill water, and shortly after we left. I didn't expect ta be back here again though. Tis a lucky occurrence, aye?"

Payton smiled at him. "Aye, that it is Jack." She walked to the water, and dropped her clothes on the bank beside her. Leaning over, she ran her hand through the water. "It's warm." She was surprised.

"Aye, the sun heats it nicely from above. I trust that ye'll be wantin' for me ta leave while you shower luv?" He gave a look that said he'd rather stay.

"Aye Captain, if you don't mind."

He sighed. "Fine then Payton. I'll be waitin' fer you on the path."

She smiled and nodded at his retreating back. "Thank you Jack." His response was nothing more than a wave of his hand. Payton wasted no time in removing the clothing from her body.

* * *

About a half-hour later, Jack heard the crunching of boots on the path, from the direction of the clearing. He stood up from the rock he had been using as a seat, and walked back toward the noise. The captain had wondered why he did not decide to spy on the female who had taken over his cabin, but he chalked his reluctance to doing so merely because he had to live with her, she made his food, and it was easier not to endure her wrath.

She was very wrathful when she needed to be. _Almost frightening_.

Payton came around the bend in the trail, and saw Jack waiting for her. He tipped his hat to her, and she smiled in return, tossing her loose wet hair over her shoulder. She had left her hat on Jack's ship, in the cabin, as she felt she wouldn't need it. In addition, she had managed to get Anamaria to lend her a bandanna, which was currently resting on her head.

"Did ye enjoy yer swim luv?" He asked as he draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Indeed I did Captain." She gave him a piercing look, which told him, as he had feared, that had he spied, he could say goodbye to ever having children.

He decided that changing the subject of the conversation would be in his best interests at this moment in time. "We'll be headin' back ta the Pearl tomorrow luv."

She nodded. "Where are we off to next Captain?"

He paused, seeming to consider this. Their footsteps were taking them closer towards the camp. "I heard a rumour once, a legend, of a cave." Payton listened intently as the Captain launched into his story. "An ancient civilization of blood thirsty heathens hoarded treasures untold in their empire, hidden somewhere in South America. Constantly at war, they were only sated by looting, raping and burning down the smaller villages around them. Whatever they could find was placed in their sacred temple which they had built in the depths of the earth. They used catacombs to guard it, hiding most of their civilization away from their enemies. Decades passed, with no sign of them. No one knew what had become of them, or their treasure."

At this point in time, Payton was so taken by the story that she had not as of yet noticed that Jack's hand had been slowly moving it's way southward down her back. It was currently resting just above her tailbone.

"Were there no records left of them?" Asked the oblivious Payton.

His hand moved lower, gently brushing over her butt. She stiffened slightly, but when the feeling disappeared, she relaxed again.

"Not as far as I've heard luv, an' I've know of this story fer a while." His hand brushed over the back of her pants again, eliciting another spasm from Payton as she stiffened to move away from the feeling. When it desisted, she relaxed, but seemed a bit more suspicious.

Jack grinned, and grew more bold, this time he gently squeezed her right cheek. A shriek, and then a glare to the front of her. He saw a reddish blush on her face, and didn't have time to duck as a hand reached across to slap him across the face. With a loud growl, Payton huffed off, stomping down the path.

Massaging his cheek, he smirked.

It had been worth it.

* * *

Jack did not foresee the consequences of this though. Payton was very annoyed at him. He could understand that she felt that he had perhaps taken advantage of her, but when he had done so to women in the past, they got over this emotion rather quickly – in fact, almost as soon as he received the slap. He would have to admit she had a relatively strong slap, which was probably from the training he had her do.

As he had discovered before, Payton was not like other women. She held onto her anger toward him until the morning of the next day.

It was not as if he didn't try to talk to her. He tried on several occasions. However, she would either remove herself from his presence, or tell him to leave her alone. After the fourth or fifth time this had happened, he decided that it might be better if he went to sleep by his onesies. He had offered to keep her warm in the night, and had received a kick to the shin before she walked off. He had tried to make amends, saying that he hadn't meant it in that way, but it was no use.

She was most a stubborn female.

He didn't sleep very well that night, and had woken early the next day. Payton was still asleep under the tree where she had slept the night before. As the sun rose, she stirred. Very few of the crewmembers were up at this point, most still sleeping off a drunken stupor on the sand. She stood up, and stretched out. Jack was nearby, looking out at the Pearl.

Surprising even herself, she walked over to him.

"Good morning Captain."

Jack looked at her through the corner of his eyes. "Good mornin' luv. So yer talkin' ta me again?"

"For now. Don't get used to it." It almost sounded like a threat.

"Any reason yer so annoyed with me luv?" He tried to make that sound casual, but it still had a rather accusing tone to it.

She wasn't bothered by it. "You know exactly why I am annoyed with ye Sparrow."

"Don't kid yerself luv, I know ye enjoyed it." He gave her a pointed to look, daring her to deny it.

The glare she sent him was menacing to say the least. "Listen Sparrow, just because you're the Captain on this ship doesn't mean I have to agree with you."

"Aye, but ye didn't deny that ye enjoyed it." He wasn't quite sure what made him say that, only sure that Payton would probably kill him now.

Her glare would be enough to make a more feeble man run in terror, and possibly even make some of the more courageous question their motives. "You know, Captain, we are running relatively low in meat in the galley. Perhaps I ought to have someone cut you up and put you in tonight's stew, aye?"

He cringed nervously. "Uh, no, no, that's fine luv. I'll find ye some other victuals." He breathed a sigh of relief as she nodded and walked off.

Mr. Gibbs walked over to his captain. "Capt'n? What was that about?"

Jack paused for a moment. "She was annoyed with me."

"Aye Capt'n, that much was obvious. But 'bout what?"

Jack paused for a few moments, his hand resting on his goatee. "Mister Gibbs… is it really any question why females are mad at me?"

"Well in this case – "

"I thought not. Now, prepare the longboat ta go back ta the Pearl."

"Aye Capt'n!"

* * *

By mid-afternoon, the Black Pearl was headed further south, skirting the northern most coast of South America. Payton was completely ensconced below deck in the galley – the pirates who were aboard the ship while the rest of the crew was on the island had no conception of how to clean things, so she had a rather large task ahead of her. Not as if she minded. It took her mind off the pirate captain who continually gained her ire. At this moment in time, Payton was rather viciously attacking a metal pot covered in what she hoped was porridge with a wooden scrubbing brush. The entire time she had been grumbling and muttering under her breath about the individual who had incurred her wrath. The brush broke from the amount of force she was excerpting on it, and she shrieked in anger.

Jack heard her yell from the helm, and sighed. He gestured for Ana to go see what was bothering the galley mistress.

_This day is getting worse and worse every time I turn around._

Hearing the footsteps coming down the stairs to the galley, Payton expected Jack. She turned to the door, prepared to shout at the pirate, and was pleasantly surprised to see Anamaria there instead.

"Ana!" A smile crossed her face.

"Expecting Jack?" the female pirate smirked.

Payton's expression darkened. "Aye. Bloody bastard…"

Anamaria laughed. "Alright, what did the idiot do this time?"

Payton wasted no time in recounting the events of the previous afternoon up to this morning. Take a deep breath, she paused, and looked at Ana's expression.

Anamaria burst out laughing. "Oh God Payton, that is hilarious!"

"How so?" Payton asked, slightly offended.

"Well, firstly, I'm surprised that our good Capt'n hasn't tried somethin' to that extent earlier. An', secondly, what ye said ta him? That was perfect, simply perfect! I was wonderin' why he didn't simply come down here, but it's obvious now. He's afraid that ye'll carry out yer threat!"

At that announcement, Payton started laughing too. "He actually thought I was serious?!"

Ana grinned. "Seems like it."

"Ohhh… that fool. He'll probably be worried that I'll be poisoning his food too." She stood up with a smile. "Perhaps I should talk to him?"

Ana stood up too. "Nah, let him suffer for a bit."

Payton giggled. "Thanks Ana."

"No problem Payton. I hafta go back ta work, but I'll be down fer dinner."

Payton waved her friend away. "See you then!" After seeing that Anamaria was gone, Payton turned back to her task. "Well, this will never do. There's got to be another scrubber thing somewhere…" At that, she began to search through the drawers and cupboards around the galley.

On deck, Jack looked at Anamaria as she came up from the galley, a huge grin on her face. She calmly walked to Jack, and said, "Payton's fine, was just a bit annoyed with you. I never thought ye'd be frightened by a slip of a girl though Jack…"

"I'm not. I have ta stay at the wheel. There's clouds in the distance." He pointed ahead of the ship. Anamaria turned to look, and scoffed.

"At least an hour away." With that, she returned to her appointed task, leave a fuming Jack at the helm.

Less than a half an hour later, an irate Jack informed Mr. Cotton to take the wheel, and he disappeared below deck.

Payton looked up from what she was cleaning (having already finished the pot with the porridge stains) to see an annoyed Jack far too close to her. A slight yelp, and she backed away from him – directly into a wall. "J-j-jack?" She managed to stutter out, completely shocked in his change of personality.

He glared at her, menacingly. He placed hands on the wall on either side of her head, preventing her from getting away. He looked at her, his gaze boring into her soul, making her feel uneasy.

And then he kissed her. It was forceful, and quick, done before she realized what had just taken place. When she did know what had happened, she was alone. She raised a hand, and gently brushed it over her lips.

_I'm going to kill him._

By the time she had gathered her wits enough to leave the galley and head up the stairs, there was chaos on deck. The wind had picked up tremendously, and waves were causing the ship to rock more than it usually did.

Payton carefully made her way to the helm, dodging around crewmembers and loose objects alike. "Captain!"

He looked over at her for a second before fixing his eyes ahead again. "Aye luv?" They both had to shout to hear the other above the wind.  
She moved closer to him. "What's happening?"

"A storm luv, a nasty one at that! Go below and batten down the hatches. Make sure the hold is secure!"

"Aye Captain!" She quickly disappeared below deck. Jack kept his eyes on the swiftly darkening sky ahead of him. This was going to be some storm.

* * *

Review please! –waves bag of cookies enticingly-

As another note down here, I'll mention that I have set up the second story in this series to completion! I'm eager to start work on it, so expect postage to happen fairly quickly.


	11. Chapter 11: Unruly Nature

Title: Send Her My Love Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: What I do own of POTC is just the movies. I gave that pirate book to my friend, but it would've been useful in this case – I should've got another one.

* * *

A/N: So, I just read over chapters one to ten. I would like to say now that I've improved since the beginning, if not in length, then in the realistic nature of the fic. Or as realistic as a fic can be. –grins-

In addition to just critiquing my story, for errors, grammar, consistency, continuity, etc, I read it over to check to see where I'm going will work out. And yes, yes it will work quite nicely. The two stories will compliment each other nicely, and by the time I'm finished I think this will be a very nice duo. On that note, yes, there will be only two parts to this story, unfortunately. No, you cannot beg or plead for me to bring the characters back after I've finished. When it's done, it's done. My muse wouldn't let me bring it back. Even though I'll probably miss the Payton/Jack interaction. It **is** rather amusing. Plus making another character of her human nature will be difficult. However, I digress.

Chapter Nine is the last of the flashback chapters. The remainder of the flashbacks will be reserved for the second story, for a **very** good reason. You'll all understand when it starts getting posted. Isabella Night (who is practically my beta) already knows my reasoning.

Thanks to Sirenne Claire and HeavenlyKitten for the reviews, the kiss was different, and I wasn't sure I should put it in, but I figured it suited the chapter well. Also, yeah, Jack does get slapped a lot. But he really did deserve that one.

We're officially past the halfway point! To Chapter Eleven!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Unruly Nature

Where the storm hits, we watch the players in this play fight for their lives, and the anger abates – for now.

* * *

Payton raced below deck to do as Jack had said. There was no time for pride, or any other silly matter which might have struck her in her anger – this was life or death. And if she was going to kill Jack, he'd have to be alive for her to kill, and although that logic lacked some… logic, it made sense enough for her to run around like a fool checking the cargo in the hold, and all the portholes.

Winded, she had finally checked them all, and was leaning on her knees by the stairs, panting slightly. Looking up, she jumped backwards as she saw the wave of water come crashing down the stairs. The rocking of the ship had become distinctly worse since last she had been on deck, and the wave with the heavy rainfall proved that they were indeed sailing into a storm.

No one had ever said Jack was smart of course. Crafty, yes, smart, not necessarily.

Payton quickly, and rather recklessly, climbed the slippery wooden stairs to get to the deck. She felt the world tilt as the Black Pearl crested another massive wave. Her legs give out beneath her, and for a terrifying moment, she was sliding sideways toward the railing, and the ocean. When her feet hit the railing, she shakily stood, fighting against gravity and wining. The sheer amount of wind and water falling down was making it difficult for the crew to communicate, and stay upright. Payton used the railing for support as she stumbled toward where Jack stood strong at the helm. She swore that she could see a grin on his face, but she wasn't sure.

With a wince and a curse when her shins cracked against the stairs to the helm, Payton climbed up to stand near Jack, holding onto the railing for dear life. As the ship swayed again, she was glad that she did. She felt her feet slip out from under her again, and she was sure that had she not been holding onto that railing, she would have fallen off the ship. Payton saw another crewmember slide past her, and she reached out a hand to grab him, but it was too late. He passed right by her, scrabbling madly against the deck to catch onto something, anything. She could see the terror in his eyes, begging for her to help him. She knew that she couldn't help him without get herself in trouble, and there was still a chance she wouldn't be able to help him at all, putting them both in danger. She watched helpless as he was swept over the side of the ship.

"**Man overboard!**" She yelled as loud as she could, and most of the crew heard, turning to see the man getting pulled away from them. Some of the crew tried to throw a line to him, but he was too far away, and in the next wave, he was lost from sight.

Payton shuddered in horror and repulsion, knowing that what she had witnessed could very well be her fate as well. She turned for the sight of the ocean, knowing as well that she'd be useless if she dwelled on it. She continued to strive to reach Jack.

He hadn't noticed her yet, she was well aware he was focussing his entire being on making sure his ship got through this storm. It was strength of spirit, and the strength of his love for the Black Pearl that she could barely fathom. But if she knew anything, she knew that he would get them out of the storm – more or less in one piece. She finally at reached his side, and was holding to the railing near him.

"Jack!"

He lost focus for a moment. "Payton?" He cursed, and abruptly spun the wheel. She held tighter as the world tilted again. "Payton, get in my cabin! I can't deal with this distraction!" He was completely serious, he tone brooked no argument.

Slightly annoyed, Payton never the less obeyed. "Yes Captain." She made the dissent to reach his cabin, not falling once. She pushed open the door, and fell inside as the ship rocked again from the strength of the storm. Wearily, she stood, and with difficulty, pushed the door shut against the wind. With a sigh, she collapsed with her back against the door, taking deep breaths, sodden and disheartened.

The window was open. And rain was hitting her from across the room, a testament to exactly how strong the wind was, and how high the waves were. With an exasperated growl, Payton willed herself to stand. Her exhausted body refused to comply. She pulled her legs underneath her, and used them to push herself up, holding onto the door frame at the same time. Fatigue settling in over her entire body, she staggered toward the window, nearly falling over as the ship rocked none too gently. Payton groaned, passing the desk slowly. As she reached the bed however, a huge wave rocked the ship, and with a yelp of surprise, she fell off her feet, slamming her ribs into the side of the iron bed frame which bolted the bed to the floor. Payton whined in protest, her breath coming out in jagged gasps. She couldn't see because of the film of watery tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The only thing she could register was pain. She grit her teeth, unable to move.

Moments pass. The ship rocks with the waves, sliding Payton across the floor. She could hear the wood of the Black Pearl creaking ominously, but could do nothing. Water crashed into the cabin, causing Payton to become more wet then she was before. Finally, holding onto her side tightly, she stood again, albeit a bit shakily. She walked slowly, carefully, to the open window, and knelt by the handle. Giving it a good yank, she successfully got it closed … for all of about five seconds. The wind cruelly ripped the handle from her grasp before she could latch it close. Surprise, she leant forward, and was subsequently hit in the head by the window, causing the poor girl to groan, and hold her head in her hands. The freezing seawater which then splashed over her did not make matters any better. She was sorely tempted to give up.

With determination which she didn't know she had, Payton again grasped the handle, slippery with water. Something wet and warm tickled down her face, but she wiped it away, focussed entirely on her task. Little by little, she reclaimed the window from the window, closing it with a crash. She quickly latched it, and then fell over backwards, unable to move. Her eyes closed, and she knew no more.

* * *

Jack was on deck, oblivious to everything except himself, the Pearl and the storm. They were getting through it, but it was taking time. It was a large storm. He could see the other side. That meant that they were almost out, fantastic news since he was wet, freezing cold, stiff and sore from standing for hours on end at the helm of the Pearl. It was nearly an hour since he had told Payton to go below to his cabin, and nearly two since they had come across this storm. He spun the wheel, then held it taunt. He grit his teeth as his shoulders and arms throbbed, aching from holding the wheel, but there was no chance of being relieved. Not until he got his ship and crew out of this storm. Some of the crew were safely bolted down below, and others were out on deck, straining against the wind to tie of lines and keep the sails intact.

Finally, the wind slackened, and the rain slowed it's furious beat against the ship and ocean. With a sigh, Jack dismissed half of the crew who were on deck. He remained at the helm, making sure that they would ride out this storm completely before he would allow himself to rest. The remaining crew manned the lines, staying vigilant despite the reprieve from the storm.

It had taken nearly three hours in total before they had completely ridden out the storm, and were now safely on the other side, sailing in the light of the setting sun. Jack assigned crew to watch the deck, and had a crewmember take over the helm for him. He sauntered into his cabin, shutting the door behind him.

"Payton? Luv?"

He looked further into the cabin, surprised at the lack of response. At first he thought that she was mad at him, but when he looked to the floor, he found Payton lying in water on the floor of his cabin. At first he could only stare in horror. Quickly surpassing the initial shock, he picked her up bridal style, and placed her very gently down on his bed.

"Mister Gibbs!"

The portly man rushed to the cabin, opening the door. "Aye Capt'n?"

Jack turned to his first mate, a grave expression on his face. Gibbs sobered from his usual jovial mood immediately. "I need some damp cloths, and now!"

"Aye Capt'n!" He left the door ajar, running off as quickly as he could.

Jack turned back to Payton, concern in his features. He brushed her damp hair back from her face, and felt a sticky substance on his hand. He pulled back to look at his hand, and saw blood on his fingertips – her blood. Jack cursed, just as Gibbs returned.

Concerned, Gibbs asked, "What is it Capt'n?"

Jack turned to look at his first mate, taking the proffered cloth. "She's injured Mister Gibbs. I need clean bandages, and a bowl of warm water."

"Aye Capt'n!" He disappeared again. By now, a few other of the crewmembers were curious as to what was happening, and were talking to each other in hushed tones.

Jack was oblivious to this, wiping the blood and sweat from Payton's face. She was shivering violently, and her skin was as cold as ice. Gibbs returned with the bowl and the bandages, placing them down beside Jack.  
"Thank ye Mister Gibbs, ye can go back ta yer duties. Shut the door, savvy?" Jack spoke absent-mindedly, eyes only for the girl laying on his bed.

"Aye Capt'n." Without another word, the first mate left the cabin, shutting the door softly behind him. He glared at the crew who were staring interestedly. "Back ta work ye scabrous dogs!"

Jack meanwhile looked over Payton. Her clothing was sodden, sticking to her form, and probably the reason she was so cold. He could hear her teeth chattering.

"Sorry 'bout this luv, ye can hit me later, savvy?" He gently began to remove her clothing from her shaking body. First the boots, then the pants, then the corset, and finally the shirt. He wrapped her in the dark crimson blanket from his bed, making sure she could get warm again. Taking a look at the blood on her head, Jack picked up the cloth, and rinsed it in the bowl of water. He gently wiped away the blood, trying to find the source. After looking for a few moments, he found a small cut on her head, which was healing by itself, so he decided to leave it alone. That dealt with, now the only concern was that she was freezing cold. Jack held her close to himself, trying to warm her body with the heat from his own. Kicking off his boots, he lay down in the bed, pulling her to rest beside him. A short while later, he felt her snuggle into him, a contented sigh heard from her lips. With a grin, Jack allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Please review darlings.

I could've done more with this chapter, however, I felt that the part after this (where Payton awakes) is better suited for chapter twelve. After all, a lot of things happened here.


	12. Chapter 12: Fancy Meeting You Here

Title: Send Her My Love Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: I wants it I wants it I wants it! …But sadly a temper tantrum won't win anyone anything. –sighs-

* * *

A/N: Yays to reviews! –dances for joy- I am supposed to be working on some stuff for French and Biology classes, however, I'm lazy, ergo, no work. Just stories. –grins- I doubt anyone here has any issues with that.

Silly procrastinating Saoirse, eh?

To my lovely reviewers!

HeavenlyKitty, personally, I can't wait to find out what happens too. My muse hasn't let me in on that part of the story yet.

To Sirenne Claire, yes, I liked the cuteness too. –grins- However, the opinion that Jack isn't smart is rather biased, as it is Payton's opinion, and she's rather peeved at him if you recall?

Nothing much else to talk about here, except I've been working on the last few chapters for the second story (yes, bizarre I know, but blame my stupid muse, and Isabella for humouring me, and not beating me some more with her heavy books). As a note, I may be taking a break after this story, though with my crazy deadlines, I rather need one now… -shifty eyes-

Oh, and a shout out to Sabzs, who is an incredible writer/author type person. Please take a look at her story, Tortugan Beginnings. It absolutely blew my mind when I found out that she was only fourteen/fifteen years of age. I bow to her greatness! If only I could write that well. -tears-

Storyness! –BAMF!-

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Fancy Meeting You Here

Where more disputes arise, the full extent of the damage of the Black Pearl is evident, and we stop on a familiar island to make repairs. (Heh heh heh, I like this chapter…)

* * *

Dying rays from a late afternoon Caribbean sun shone over the bed where two bodies lay, breathing deeply, twined together as if they were one. This peace would not last long though.

The seas were calm, the storm dissipated, and disappeared. Some crewmembers wandered around the deck, cleaning up the mess, making status reports on the damage done to the Black Pearl. A few sails were ripped, and one of the masts was a bit worse for wear, but aside from that, not much else was visible.

Just because something isn't visible doesn't mean it doesn't exist.

Mister Gibbs stood assessing the damage and the activity on deck. He was loath to bother his captain, however, he felt that there was no other course to take until they had a heading. He knocked on the door to the cabin quietly, and heard a muffled grumble.

"Capt'n? What's our heading?"

There was no response, so Gibbs knocked again, more insistently. "Capt'n?" Another grumble, then, "Come in." Gibbs opened the door cautiously, and entered the room.

"Capt'n?"

The quiet response came from the lump on the bed. "Aye Mister Gibbs? What is so important that ye must disturb me?"

"Well, er, Capt'n, we be needing a heading, aye?"

Slight movement from the lump. "Head ta the nearest island for repairs."

"Aye Capt'n, but what direction?"

A groan. A tanned arm appeared from the lump, the hand bejewelled with rings. "Head in a… round about…" The hand moved to and fro as the Captain seemed to be thinking. "That way direction." The hand pointed left, then disappeared again.

"Aye Capt'n." He didn't leave, and Jack uttered a sigh of exasperation.

"What else Mister Gibbs?"

"The girl sir, is she alright?" He asked concerned.

Movement from the lump indicated a nod. "Aye Mister Gibbs, she'll be just fine, if ye leave, savvy?"

"Aye Capt'n. Right away." Mister Gibbs quickly exited the cabin, shutting the door behind him.

Jack would have been fully content to go back to sleep, except for the fact that the body beside him began to move, a groan coming forth from the girl's lips. He grinned, and placed an arm around her waist.

"Good afternoon luv. How are ye feeling?"

Another groan, and Payton lifted a hand to her head. "God Almighty, I feel like I've been mauled by a giant Kracken!"

Jack winced at her choice of words. "Ye didn't seem ta be doing too well when I stumbled upon ye luv."

She started to roll over to face him, and then hissed as she put pressure on her bruise. "Oh God…"

Jack pulled down the covers to get a better look at her. "Payton? What's wrong?" She moved a hand down to her ribs, and whimpered as even the light amount of pressure caused intense pain. Her face became a grimace, and Jack became more worried. He instinctively removed her hand from her side.

"May I look luv?" A slight nod was all that Jack needed to pull the covers down further to look at her side. It was the cool breeze across her which finally alerted Payton to the fact that she was indeed in a bed, completely nude, with Captain Jack Sparrow.

If she had the energy to scream, she would have. Instead, she settled for rolling back over onto her good side, covering her chest, and giving Jack a frightening glare over her shoulder. He backed off slightly, holding his hands up in front of him. "Don't kill me luv, ye were freezing cold. If I hadn't, ye might've died!"

The glare intensified, but she said nothing, turning away to look at the wall across from her. Cautiously, he moved closer, and took a look at her side.

"I can see why it hurts luv." He finally said, resting his hand back on her hip.

"Hmmm?" She refused to look at him.  
Frustrated, Jack closed his eyes, and counted to ten before continuing. "Ye've hit yer side pretty hard from the looks of it, there's a huge black 'nd purple bruise on yer ribs luv."

She looked at him over her shoulder for a moment, then turned away again.

"Are ye going ta tell me how it happened luv?" He pried carefully.

"No."

_Great, she's being childish again._

"Well, ye know luv…" He was smirking again, and she did not like where this was going. "Seein' as I didn't find that one, perhaps I should take a full look at ye, just ta make sure I didn't miss anything else."

He started to move his hand down from her hip, following the curve of her body, pushing the blanket off her at the same time.

With an enraged noise, Payton sat up facing him. She was ready to yell at him for his behaviour, but then noticed that he was looking six degrees too far south.

"Jack!" She slapped him across his face, actually making his face turn the other way. Grumbling to herself, she pulled the covers off the bed, putting them around her and she stood up, looking around the cabin for her clothing.

Jack held his cheek, watching Payton, highly amused. "Luv, I wouldn't be doing that if I were you…" He trailed off, noticing that she had started to sway dangerously. With a curse, he jumped up off the bed, and managed to catch her before she fell over.

"An' that luv, is why we don't stand up after being hit on the head." He smirked, bringing her back to the bed. He heard a faint mumble, which may have been something along the lines of 'Shut up Jack Sparrow', but as Payton had fallen asleep again, he decided to let her rest. Placing her down gently on the bed, he stood up and stretched. Finding his boots, hat and coat where he had discarded them earlier that day, he put them on, and headed out to the deck.

"Mister Gibbs? What is the status of my ship?" Jack had wasted no time after leaving his cabin in finding his first mate, who was watching over the crew.

"Well Capt'n, she seems ta be in good shape, over all. There's been reports of a bit of leaking in bow of the ship, but asides from that, not too much ta worry about."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Leaking?"

"Aye, not too much Capt'n, just a pin hole really." Gibbs assured Jack.

"Has anyone found the source of said leak?" He looked upward to watch the men in the rigging.

"No Capt'n, but there are four men below looking for it."

"Very well Mister Gibbs. Oh, and have someone on galley duty, Payton will be unable to do so for a little while." Gibbs nodded, and headed off to do as Jack asked. Jack on the other hand, went to the helm to relieve Mister Cotton.

* * *

It was late in the night now, and Jack remained at the wheel. A fair wind was pushing the ship towards a group of islands, which for some reason looked oddly familiar to him. He shrugged off this feeling, waiting for the bell which would allow him to go and rest, and check up on Payton.

Jack definitely missed her cooking. Mister Gibbs had been the only one who could fill in, and while Rum Soup was enjoyable, it wasn't as good as what Payton would come up with. He sighed, looking at the horizon.

_When did this happen? When did it all get so complicated? I used to be able just to sail to the horizon, with no worry… when did it all change?_

A little while later, Jack heard the bell, and saw an unknown crewmember come to relieve him. Jack nodded to the man, and disappeared to his cabin.

Payton hadn't moved from where he had left her. And she was still not wearing clothing. He had a feeling that she hadn't woken since he placed her in the bed. He paused at his desk, taking off his hat and coat, pondering what he should do. He could be a gentleman, and sleep on the chair, but that wasn't that comfortable. Or he could do as he wanted, and sleep beside her. He figured that would get him another sore cheek.

However, the bed won out as he heard her gasp as she tried to roll over.

"Silly girl… ye'll get yerself more hurt if I don't make sure yer not going to do something incredibly stupid."

Taking off his boots and shirt, he lay down beside Payton, pulling her towards him, being carefully not to aggravate the bruise on her side. She gave a contented sigh – which led him to question why she was so perturbed that he was in bed with her earlier. Moments later he too had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Jack was jolted out of his sleep by an insistent hammering on the door. He heard Payton groan beside him as he stood up.

"Wha' is it?" She asked sleepily.

Jack grinned. "Don't worry luv, I'll take care of it."

An indiscriminate response was heard from her before she fell asleep once more. He headed to the door and wrenched it open.

A startled and anxious Mister Gibbs stood before him. "Cap'n! The leak is much worse, there's a hole in the hull of the Pearl."

Jack let out a stream of curses. "How far are we from the island?"

"Not too far Capt'n, we should make it before…"

"Don't even think that Mister Gibbs." Jack walked to his desk and grabbed his shirt. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

* * *

The Pearl was riding lower and lower into the water, and Jack was getting more and more worried. "C'mon love, get us through this…" He pet the rail of his ship.

The island was close now. And Jack now knew why he had recognized it from a fair distance away. It was the last place in the world he wanted to be. The island where Barbossa had marooned him, not once, but twice.

"Why does it always have to be this island?" Jack grumbled bitterly.

"Pardon Capt'n?"

"Nothing Mister Gibbs." Jack sighed.

Ten minutes later, the ship was beached on the beach, and the crew was getting off to assess the damage to the hull. Jack was down first. The hole was about the size of his hand, so admittedly not too large. However, the location of the hole was annoying, just below the water line, and just out of sight.

"Alright, we need wood ta get this fixed. We also need ta bail out the bottom of me Pearl. Some of ye can do the bailing, as for the rest, go find some trees on this wretched spit of land, and get chopping."

The crew moved off to do so. Gibbs and a few other crewmembers remained behind to speak with Jack.

"Capt'n?"

Jack turned to look at Gibbs. "Mister Gibbs?"

"I figured that we should be settin' up a camp sight, after all, this won't be done in a day."

The captain nodded. "Right you are Mister Gibbs. Get along then." He shooed the gathered members off, and grabbed the rope to hoist himself back up onto the ship. The stern of the Pearl was still in water, while the bow was beached. Jack walked to his cabin.

He opened the door to see Payton sitting in the middle of the bed, holding the sheets around her protectively.

He moved further into the room, closing the door behind him. Silence swirled around them. "Scared luv?"

She shook her head, watching him come closer. She didn't move, regarding him through half lidded eyes. He closed in on her quickly, he was standing at the side of the bed. She licked her lips nervously. He looked down at her, his dark eyes burning was passion, she would have backed away if her whole body had not turned to jelly.

Jack ran a finger down her cheek, causing her to close her eyes and shiver. He chuckled. Moving closer, as if to kiss her, he leaned down by her ear.

"C'mon luv, get some clothes on. We're makin' repairs ta the Pearl." He whispered, before standing up and looking around the cabin.

Payton kept her eyes closed for a moment. _I'm going to kill him. Again._ She stood up, pulling the blanket around her.

"Question Jack… where are my clothes?"

He looked back over at her, seeing the lightly tanned skin beneath the red of the blanket. _That is a very nice combination…_

"There should be some in chest over there." He walked to it, and rifled through it, knowing that Payton would have a hard time leaning down giving her bruise. "Ah, here were are…" He threw a pair of pants and a shirt over at her. "Oh, and we can't forget this…" He pulled out a dark purple corset, and walked over to hand it to here. "There ye are."

"Now if you could vacate the premises?" Payton waved her hand to the door.

"Why would I want ta do that luv?" He smirked at her. She growled in annoyance.

"At the very least turn around then." She gave up trying to fight with him, for now.

"As ye wish darlin'." He obediently turned around and waited for her to change.

She walked to the bed, and sat down, pulling on her pants with little difficulty. When she had to put on the shirt though, it was a little more troublesome. Lifting her arms caused severe pain, so when she moved her arm up to put it through the sleeve, she grit her teeth in pain, nearly having to stop. Tears prickled her eyes, but she ignored them. After a few moments, she had the shirt on, and was looking at the corset hopelessly.

"Jack?" The question was tentative.

He turned back around to look at her. "Aye luv?"

"I don't think I can wear that." She pointed at the corset on his bed.

He waved his hand. "Ye look fine without it. Let's go ta the island luv." She nodded, and followed him to the deck and off the Pearl.

Jack had made sure she didn't get hurt any further than she was. Taking her over to where the crew was making up the campsite, he had instructed her to stay put and not do anything stupid.

She had glared at him, but sat down on the warm sand. Anamaria had approached her shortly thereafter.

"How are ye feelin' Payton?" Anamaria sat down beside the girl.

Payton shrugged. "Reasonably well, my rib hurts a bit, and I'm a bit dizzy, but that'll pass in time, I'm sure."

Ana nodded. "So, what did Jack do when he came down after I left?"

Payton grinned at her friend. Who said pirates can't gossip too?

"Actually, it was rather surprising… he came down, and was so angry. He's rather frightening at times. But, he pinned me against the wall, and…"

"And?" Ana looked at Payton's blushing cheeks. "No, he didn't!"

"He kissed me."

Ana practically laughed in triumph. "I knew it! Now, tell me that he doesn't feel something for you Payton."

Payton blushed brighter red. "You don't have any proof…" She trailed off weakly as Anamaria gave her an incredulous look.

"No proof? How many times has he kissed you now?"

Payton paused to think. "Um… twice."

"Twice, and ye still think he doesn't care for you?"

Payton muttered something under her breath about prying friends, which caused Ana to laugh at her.

"I'm not prying, I'm just trying ta get you ta see the obvious silly girl."

"If it was obvious I would have seen it, now wouldn't I?" She responded smartly.

"Now now, calm down. Ye just can't seem ta see it, that's all."

Payton rolled her eyes. "That's because it's not there."

"Yes it is. You have ta be able ta see it?"

"There's nothing to see." Payton responded stubbornly, causing Ana to roll her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Ferget I said anything. I've got to get some more wood for the fire. I'll be back in a bit." Payton nodded as the other woman walked off, shaking her head in amused frustration.

* * *

A little later on in the day, Jack sat down next to Payton.

"Good afternoon darlin'. How are ye feelin'?"

"Reasonably well. How are the repairs going?"

Jack looked over the Black Pearl. "Eh, they go, they go." The two of them lapsed into companionably silence. Then Jack spoke. "I've been here before."

Payton turned to look at him. "Oh? When?"

"T'was a while ago. I was marooned here by a first mate who stole me Pearl."

"Someone stole the Pearl?" She looked at him in shock.

"Aye, Hector Barbossa. Don't imagine ye've heard of the lout, have ye?" When Payton shook her head, he continued. "Doesn't matter. We'll leave it at he mutinied, and marooned me here. And then he marooned me again."

Payton raised an eyebrow. "Twice?"

"Aye, twice. And he stole me Pearl twice too." He was staring off at the horizon, a strange look on his face.

Payton laughed. "Sounds like you and he had an interesting time of things."

Jack looked at her strangely for a few moments. "Ye could say that, aye."

Payton cleared her throat, aware of the awkward silence which descended. "Would there happen to be any food on this island?"

Jack seemed to be thinking. "Given all what Lizzie burnt on the last stay here, I would think not… though those banana trees look new."

"Lizzie?" Payton asked carefully.

"Ye'll meet her eventually." He waved his hand dismissively. Payton rolled her eyes, and stood up, dusting off her pants with a hand. Walking to the tree, she looked up.

"Hmmm… Yes, we have some bananas." She smiled over at Jack, who stood up to follow her. Payton reached up with her good side, and managed to pull down a stalk of bananas, the tree was rather short.

"Ah, excellent. Pass one here luv."

A thought occurred to Payton, and she grinned most evilly. "Dance monkey, dance."

Jack growled, moving closer to her. "Woman! Food, now!"

She moved further away from him. "Get yer own Sparrow."

"Captain Sparrow!" He continued pursuing her.

"Who is lacking a boat."

"Ship!" He lunged to grab her, and she moved around a tree, again just out of his grasp.

"You're still lacking it." She smirked at him.

"It's being repaired…" He grumbled slightly, and she laughed at him, letting her guard down.

"You can't sail with it though."

Seeing the opening, he pulled her to the ground, with him over top of her. Payton stubbornly held onto the bananas, breathless laughter on her lips.

"Give me the bananas." He demanded.

"No." She grinned up at him, despite the stern expression on his face. He leant down closer to her.

"Bananas. Now." His proximity was making her dizzy, but she held onto the fact that she had the bananas, and he didn't.

"No. No bananas for you."

The rest of the crew remained oblivious to this, being so focussed on their tasks. Except for of course, Anamaria, who had come back with firewood to find Payton missing, and had gone to try to find her. Seeing her captain and good friend laying on the sand, she sniggered, and walked back to the campsite, making a note to herself to talk to Payton later.

"No bananas?" Jack breathed.

"N-no bananas." She responded, licking her lips nervously. She could hear her heart hammering away in her chest as he moved even closer. He brushed her lips with his own.

"Are you sure there are no bananas for me?" She could feel his smirk against her lips.

"There are no bananas for you." Payton swallowed nervously. And then he kissed her, and anything that she was thinking flew out of her head.

It was sweet at first, gentle. Then it grew in passion, he flicked his tongue against her lips, making her opening hers. She could feel him, and she was dazed completely, the intensity overwhelming. He explored her mouth with his tongue, until she fought back against him with her own. She felt him grin again, but he back off, holding the stalk of bananas.

"Thanks luv." And he turned and walked away from Payton, leaving her laying on the sand behind him.

_I'm going to kill him._

* * *

Yays! Long chapter! So, review please!

Oh, and just as a comment, Jack Sparrow without a shirt equals DROOL!


	13. Chapter 13: A Comforting Lull

Title: Send Her My Love Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

* * *

A/N: I really really liked twelve just so you all know. So far, it's been my favourite chapter. This one should be amusing too though, as it is mostly fluff, with some interesting little bits and pieces worked in.

To my reviewers…

HeavenlyKitty, well, given how often Jack gets slapped in the movies, it's kinda applicable. And she's currently in the stage of denial, as is Jack. Mind you, Jack seems to be doing better with the whole love thing. I figured the banana scene (which I had been planning since the beginning) would be hilarious, especially given where I got that whole scene from, which I'll explain in a moment.

Sirenne Claire, I know exactly how you feel… -grins- I mean, consider the value, a stack of bananas versus a kiss from Jack… hmmm… I think that's a steal.

Princess-Maiden, I'm always glad to get input from new people, and I'm really glad you liked the chapter and story. It's good to hear that Payton is receiving good reviews, it makes where I'm going with this one even more interesting.

To Nelle07, yay indeed. –grins- Glad to have another new body reviewing my work, it makes me feel happy.

Okay, regarding the bananas… this came from a family vacation to California over the March Break. (from ebil snow and ice to gorgeous beaches and blue skies… ahhhh…how I miss it, I wish it would get warmer faster.) My sister asked me to get her a banana from the buffet table, so, I went and got one. However, me being an evil individual, and her being shorter than I, I couldn't resist holding it over her head, saying "dance, monkey, dance". From there, when we were all heading home (on the plane), I was struck with ideas for this fic, and thus the banana scene was formed.

I do have more thoughts and news regarding this story, however, I'm going to let you all suffer until I post up part two, as in, when you're all dying. In addition to that, I've got a new story idea forming, which I'm getting Isabella to look over. So far she seems impressed, so it seems like a good thing to be doing. Oh, and until you get to the 6000 words Isabella, you're not my official beta, so I don't hafta send you the fic first! Bwahaha! So, post more, post!

-ahem- Right, to the story…

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: A Comforting Lull

Where we have a little break in the story for character development, plot development, and random fluff – this one's mostly filler.

* * *

For a few moments, Payton lay there on the sand, unable to move, unable to get up, barely able to think. Concentrating on the sky, and how much she wanted to kill Jack at that very moment, she took deep breaths in. She focussed on laying in the cool shade of the palm trees, with gritty sand underneath her fingers, staring up at the blue arc of sky above her, and the faint breeze blowing off the ocean which she could hear rolling against the shore. Listening more carefully, she could make out the sounds of the crewmembers straining and grunting, working on the repairs to the Black Pearl.

She viciously pushed the events of the last few moments towards the back of her head – especially the part where she enjoyed the situation. She vowed that she would forget them in entirety.

Standing up, she cursed herself for having weak knees, and with a furious gaze, she scanned the surroundings for a certain pirate captain. He hadn't gone very far, not yet at the area where the camp was being set up. In fact, the arrogant jerk was leaning against a palm tree, looking out at the ocean, the bananas loosely held in his left, as if he was waiting for Payton to get up and join him.

Jack was in fact, lost in thought, the bananas forgotten, but Payton, being irrational and at her limit for the amount of things which she would forgive Jack Sparrow for in a day, wouldn't know that.

Payton walked to Jack, fully intending to slap him across the face. As she got closer, he turned to face her, a lop-sided grin on his face.

"Hello luv, how ye feeling?" He held up the stalk of bananas, mischief glinting in his eyes. "Fancy a banana?"

The murderous glare he received should have made him back down, or move away, but he stood his ground, waiting for her response. Schooling her features, Payton smiled innocently at him.

"Certainly Captain." The saccharine sweet tone alone should have informed him that he was in all manner of trouble.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry darlin', but ye can't have any." He smirked at her, and that sent her over the edge. With a growl, she moved forward to slap him, but before she could connect with his face, her toe got stuck on something, and she fell forward … right into his waiting arms.

"I knew I had this kind of effect on most women, but luv, never thought ye'd be swoonin' inta me arms." Even though she couldn't see his face, she just knew that he was smirking at her.

Angrily, she pushed herself away from him, and then, thankfully, Anamaria intervened in the situation.

"There ye are Payton, I've been meaning ta talk ta ye…" She appeared by Payton's elbow, turning the girl way from the campsite.

"About?" Both Jack and Payton asked at the same time.

"Women type things." Ana waved a hand, hiding a smile as Jack blanched slightly. The two females disappeared before he could say anything more, and before Payton could do anything to Jack which could severely maim him.

* * *

Another knock came at the door of the dimly lit room. The dark curtains were drawn across the windows so no light would enter. Dust hang in the air, and coated nearly everything in that room.

"What is it now?" asked an angry voice, the man not looking up from his desk.

"Sir, we've lost them." Came the timid reply.

An enraged roar, and a bulky man stood. "What do ye mean we've lost 'em?! It'll be on yer head if we cannot find the wench!"

The other man was trembling. "Sir, we know where they last were seen, but not where they've gone – there's a terrible storm. We think they've stopped for repairs sir."  
The man moved to them, surprisingly fast for all his bulk. "We? Who is we?" He looked the smaller man in the eye.

"A-a few of the crew Captain." The smaller man seemed to want to disappear, or escape.

"How many?! An' who?!" He moved even closer to the smaller man.

"Ten of us sir, meself, Montgomry, Schabel, Jacobs, Gilles –"

"Gilles believes this to be so?" The man seemed less enraged.

"Y-yes Captain! He even pointed to an island where they might be sir."

The bulky man went back to his desk and sat down, looking over a set of books. "Set a course to the island then."

"Y-yes sir, immediately!" The smaller man all but ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

The bulky man chuckled, rubbing his hand against the cover of a book. "Soon my pet, soon…"

* * *

Anamaria took Payton to a secluded spot on the island, away from Jack and the rest of the crew. Sitting Payton down with her back against a tree, Ana sat beside her on a rock, the both of them looking out at the sea.

"Alright." Anamaria looked at her friend. "What did the idiot do this time?"

The first response from Payton was relatively indistinguishable. Anamaria raised an eyebrow speculatively. "I can't understand that, yer going ta have ta tell me again Payton. And this time in English."

"The bloody bastard stole my bananas!" Came the disgruntled response from the glowering female.

Anamaria tried not to laugh, she really did. However, with a statement like that, she all but fell off the rock, thus causing Payton to glare at her. After she had calmed down a bit, Ana tried to speak to Payton again. "Alright then, you're annoyed with him because he took your bananas?"

"Yeah, I was really hungry too." She kicked at a stone in the sand, and missed.

Anamaria laughed. "What was this really about?"  
"He stole my bananas!" Payton protested, looking up.

"No, other than that?" Anamaria grinned.

"Well… he's being a jerk." Payton looked back down at her feet.

"How so?" Pried Anamaria. Again, something intelligible came from Payton, and Anamaria groaned. "English is the only language I speak Payton."

"He kissed me." She muttered, slightly louder than before.

"Again? Twice in one day?" Payton glared at Anamaria, knowing that the mulatto woman was gloating. In response, her friend only smiled at Payton. "So… how many has it been now?"

Another glare followed that, then Payton stared at the sea, thinking. "Um… well, there was one after I decided to stay a few days back – "

"I never heard about that one." Anamaria seemed eager for details. Payton shot her a look.

"You never asked. And then… there was one the morning after that… and then at the storm, and then… today. So, erm, four."

"And you still say that he doesn't care for you?" Anamaria teased.

Payton nodded stubbornly. "Aye, that I do."

"An' nothin' I can say will make ye change yer mind?"  
"Aye." Payton replied resolutely.

"Let's try something different then… D'you have any proof that he doesn't care fer you?" Anamaria's smile broadened as Payton seemed unable to respond.

After a few moments, Payton replied with, "Just because there's no evidence of an absence doesn't mean that there is not an absence."

"An' just 'cus you claim black is white and white black doesn't mean that that's true either Payton."

"Oh? And what do **you** have as proof then?" She glared at Ana.

Anamaria laughed softly. "He takes interest in you, he tries to protect you, he helps you out when you're hurt, he talks to you, he kisses you… Tell me, how can you deny that he cares for you?"

"Easily. Just watch me." She turned away from her friend.

Anamaria sighed. "I have been, and it's annoying. You need to talk to him."

"Whatever for? There's nothing happening."

"Oh? Does this mean you don't feel something for him?" A muttered reply followed. "English Payton, for Christ's sake!"

"I said, what's the point if he doesn't feel anything?"

"That doesn't answer my question Payton. Do you feel something for Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain…" The response was so ingrained, that Payton's eyes widened in realisation. "Captain Jack Sparrow." She swallowed. "I… I suppose that… I might."

Anamaria looked her over. Then she nodded. "Well, not quite definite, but closer. Come on then you, we need ta get back ta the campfire, I smell food…"

"You go Ana… I'd like to stay here for a while, okay?" Payton stared off at the sea.

"Eh, fine, yer funeral."

* * *

After the sun had set, Jack appeared behind Payton, holding a plate of food. He stopped a little left of her, sitting down beside her. Offering the food to her, he asked, "Hungry?"

She glanced over at him, then back out at the darkened water. Wordlessly, she took the proffered plate, placing it on her crossed legs, and began to eat slowly. They sat in silence together, and a little while later, Jack tried to talk to her again.

"Payton… ye seem ta be bothered by summat."

She pushed around a carrot on the plate with her index finger, still not speaking. Jack gently pulled the plate away from her, placing it on the ground on the other side of him.

"Hey, I wasn't finished!" She protested.

"And neither am I. Now, luv, tell me… why aren't ye talkin' ta me?" His gaze was piercing, scrutinizing her.

"No reason…" She mumbled toward the ground. "Maybe I just wanted some time for myself…"

He looked her over. "An' why don't I believe that?" Payton said nothing, trying to inconspicuously get away. Jack noticed this, and grasped her arm firmly, not so much as to hurt her, but enough to get her attention. "Look at me Payton."

She ignored him, trying to pry his hand off.

"Payton! Look at me." He spoke more insistently, using his other hand to tilt up her chin so that their eyes would meet.

She struggled to get away from him. "No, let me go. You don't care…" She stopped, unable to continue.

"What d'ye mean I don't care?" His gaze grew more intense than before, causing her to back away from him.

"Nothing, nothing… just, leave me be." She backed up against a tree, and was effectively out of options, no way to escape as he moved even closer to her, his body overlapping hers. His nose nearly touched hers.

"What d'ye mean by that Payton?"

"Stop it! If ye care about me at all, ye'd stop doing this ta me!"

"Doing what?" He backed away slightly, waiting for her response.

"Being an ass." She glared at him.

He regarded her carefully. "You believe that I'm tryin' ta bother you?" She nodded slightly, feeling extremely guilty for a reason she could not explain. "Then I'll leave ye be Payton." He stood up to leave, and she grabbed his arm.

"Don't. Please." She spoke quietly, but her grip was strong.

"Ye're sure I'll not bother ye?" Jack asked bitterly.

"I… I'm sorry."

He sighed, and sat back down beside her. "S'alright luv. Don't fret." He gave Payton her food back, letting her poke at it some more. "Are you even going to eat that?"

She shrugged, pushing the plate away. "Dunno."

Jack sighed. "What's on yer mind?"

"Nothing…" She looked away from him again.

"Payton. Answer the question."

She sighed at him. "Alright, fine. If I asked you why you were a complete and utter ass, could you tell me?"

He paused, considering the question. Finally, he spoke. "No."

She smiled at him, but quickly became serious again, her voice sad. "I'm tried of being mad at you Jack. Give me a reason to care."

He pulled her into an unexpected hug. "What were ye lookin' for?"

"I… don't know. I don't know if I can trust you." She started fiddling with a loose fibre in her shirt, and he quickly still her hand.

"How can I regain yer trust then luv?" His dark eyes were intense, deep pools which were sucking her in. She couldn't think, could barely breathe. She moved closer to him, inch by inch, neither of them speaking, holding to the spell being woven around them.

And she kissed him. Hesitant at first, she gained confidence when he didn't push her away, and instead pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held him to her. When they did have to break for air, she was smiling, and he was watching her intently.

"Did that help ye luv?"

She nodded at him, and leaned her head against his shoulder. The two of them looked out at the ocean and stars in silence.

"I'm sorry Jack. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

He raised an eyebrow, looking down at the woman in his arms. He was already confused by her change in mood from furious to lusting. "What do ye mean?"

"I wasn't really mad at you… I was afraid." She stared off at the horizon.

"Of what?"

"I'm not sure."

* * *

Heh, mostly fluff. Like I said at the beginning, this one is mostly filler. However, things should get interesting from here on in, so be prepared for action packed chapters the further we get to the ending of Send Her My Love.

Until then, please review!


	14. Chapter 14: You Win Some, You Loose Some

Title: Send Her My Love Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

* * *

Disclaimer: What do I own? A whole ton of work. Not this though.

A/N: Yays to the reviews! Thank you to everyone who did, I really appreciate it. This story now has a series title (as there is going to be two parts to it) and from now on in, I'll be referring to the stories in this series as part of the Kindred Spirit series. As a note, I would like to apologize for being gone for so long, however, I do have excellent excuses! My computer got a rather nasty virus, and we had to get a new one, and now I'm using –shudder- Vista. In addition, it too me forever to get the backed up files (eg. my stories) back from wherever they had been backed up. Next, there were school trips, and summer trips, and finally, emotional distress as I broke up with my previous boyfriend, and started dating a new one. But enough with the excuses, to the reviewers!

HeavenlyKitten, their relationship is annoying to me too (which is really bad, because I'm creating it) because everyone but them knows that they care about each other, and the both of the refuse to do anything about it. Obnoxious, but what I'm trying to do so show that cause and effect exists here. For example, mistreatment causes mistrust. Therefore, I'm not going to have a character where, after she's been wronged, she'll turn back to the person who betrayed her with open arms. Even though it can happen in reality, I don't like it, and I want Payton to be stronger than that.

Sirenne Claire, glad you liked it! I liked it too, not as good as twelve, but cute.

Princess-Maiden, let's just say that they're in the in-between stage – not quite together, but definitely not apart. So, they're working on it. Relationships don't just start up overnight. I want these two to have a strong and lasting connection, therefore, their relationship will take time.

Now, it's high time I got some action and fighting in here! Blood and gore, here we come!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: You Win Some, You Loose Some

Where tensions grow, issues complicate, and a battle occurs between the not so bad guys, and the really bad guys – we shall officially meet our villain! Woo and yay!

* * *

Jack pet her hair for a while, not sure what to say, not wanting to leave, but knowing that something had to be said. This **had** to be discussed, or they would go no further.

He broke the silence tentatively. "What is it that you are so afraid of?"

Jack wasn't sure she had heard, and was going to repeat the question when Payton finally replied, albeit it haltingly, refusing to look at him. "Of caring… of what could happen… of you."

"What do you mean?" He paused, finding the greater question. "What have I done?" He looked down at her for an explanation.

She rolled over slightly, looking up at him. "You abandoned me." She pointed out bluntly.

Jack immediately became defensive. "And I told you that was a mistake! How many times do I have to apologise for the same thing?"  
She sighed softly. "It's not an apology I need."

"Then what do you want from me?!" He was getting more and more frustrated with lack of information that she was giving him.

A long silence followed this. "I want to be able to trust you. Understand me Jack, I'm not trying to punish you, or make you suffer. I truly cannot trust you until you have regained that trust."

_I cannot love you until I can trust you._

He rubbed his temples, now fully becoming aware of the extent of what he had done. She pulled herself off of him, and was now leaning against his side.

"I need some rum." With that, he got up, offering a hand to her. "Come on darlin'… let's go ta the fire."

She raised an eyebrow sceptically, but took the hand anyway. Jack quickly hoisted Payton to her feet, twirling her around as he did so. She couldn't stop the smile from showing on her face for a few moments before she became serious again.

"Lighten up a bit me darlin'. Ye can't be serious all the time." Still holding her hand, he walked towards the campfire, only dropping her hand when they got close. It was as if he feared she'd run off if he let go of her.

Picking up a bottle of rum, he uncorked it and drank half of it back. Pressing the cork back into the bottle, he dropped it back where he found it. He then gestured to Payton, who was hanging back in the shadows by the trees.

"Come 'ere luv. Let's dance."

"Uh, I'd rather not…!" She tried to back away, but he grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the bonfire, spinning her around as they went. She blushed crimson as she heard the hoots and hollers from some of the crew, and she could have sworn that she heard Anamaria laughing amongst loud clapping.

There were already instruments being played, Payton couldn't discern what they were, it all flowed together. All she knew was that she was being spun around the flickering light of the fire in the arms of the last person she wanted to dance with. Except that was untrue too.

She was so conflicted, and so confused, it was tearing her apart. She was already have trouble thinking straight around him, and it didn't help that he took every opportunity given to him to confuse her more – when she expected him to act one way, he'd act in a totally different fashion, throwing her right off. He was ambiguous, he was arrogant, he was aggravating, and the worst part was that most of the time he was accurate. He knew when she was worried, he knew when she was mad, he knew how to deal with her in every situation. It was annoying to say the least.

And now… now she didn't know what to think. He held her tightly, but gently, guiding her around the fire. It was almost lovingly. She could feel his gaze on her, though she wouldn't meet his eyes. She didn't want to love him. She didn't want to care. But she did. And she knew if she looked at him, she would come undone. It was hard to bear, because she didn't know how he felt, all she did know was that he left her once, and he could do it again just as easily.

In that, she knew she was being paranoid and scared, but she needed some sort of proof that he had really changed. She didn't want to be standing on a dock somewhere, watching him disappear again. Even though she had hit him in the head with a broom when he decided to leave her – which she felt was completely justified - she did go down to the docks to watch the Black Pearl sail off into the distance afterwards.

Payton looked up to see Jack staring down at her, his eyes questioning, questing, boring holes into her soul. She cringed from the intensity, moving herself slightly away from him, looking away. He in response steered her away from the fire and the dancing. He came to a halt under a tree, away from the main crew, mostly out of view.

"Ye seem ta be a bit preoccupied there luv."

She looked out at the water, saying nothing. Payton felt a gentle hand on her chin.

"No no luv, look here, at me."

Grudgingly, she looked at Jack, trying to keep all her emotions in. He looked as though he was genuinely concerned for her, but he said nothing, waiting for her to do the talking.

"I..." She stopped, wishing to say so much to him. She searched his face, looking for a sign to tell her what to do. She wanted to tell him that she still loved him, wanted to tell him that she cared, that she didn't want to leave him, and that she really wanted to try, she wanted to trust him. But she was afraid, so conflicted. _Go on... tell him. You can trust him. He won't do anything to you._ They both stood there, before she said, "I... I-I'm just thinking" She shook her head, again looking away from him.

He paused, looking her over. Then he tried a different tactic, still trying to persuade her to trust him. "What's got you all up in knots?"

"Nothing... just, nothing." It seemed that she wasn't buying it.

"Ye said that last time, an' it was a lie then too. Come now luv, talk ta me. Ol' Jackie'll help ye out."

Payton sighed, running a hand through her hair absentmindedly, looking away from the pirate captain. She turned back, her eyes serious, and sad. "I doubt you can. I... I appreciate the offer, but..." She waved a hand about helplessly. "I doubt that there's much you can do here."

He cracked his lopsided smile. "Try me, I think ye'll find yerself pleasantly surprised." Jack could see a struggle in her now. He wasn't sure before, but now, now it was as plan as the stars in the sky.

"I... I can't!" She tried to move away, but he wouldn't let her. He firmly, yet gently, held her arms, holding her in place in front of him.

"Don't fight it. Relax, enjoy yourself. You could end up liking it."

The subtle innuendo was either ignored or missed by Payton. "No. I... you don't care!" She then clasped her hands over her mouth in shock at what she had said, again.

Jack looked at her intently, scrutinizing everything about her. For a stubborn and vibrant woman, Payton was deathly afraid of something, and he wanted to know what it was. He never liked having puzzles he couldn't have the answers to.

Payton could hear her heart hammering in her chest as she felt his eyes bore through her facade, right to her core. She wet her lips, and swallowed, terrified of his reaction. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Rapid change in topic luv." His voice unreadable, his face blank and his eyes were guarded. Payton couldn't gauge his reaction to her statement. Unexpectedly, he drew her in closer towards him. "What are ye avoiding I wonder..." She nervously wet her lips again, noticing that his eyes rested on them.

"It... it is the topic." She spoke softly, growing in confidence. "You don't care, so I can't do anything Jack. Ye've backed me into a corner, and I've no way out."

He raised his right hand to stroke her cheek, watching her watching his movements. "Ye honestly think that I really don't care?" He seemed incredulous.

She was only able to nod in response.

He sighed, and moved back away from her. "Would I be here if I didn't care? Would I have come back if I didn't care?" He seemed to be at a loss of words, unsure what to say to her.

Payton wanted nothing more than to go over to him, to reach out and give him a hug. "I don't know what to think with any of this Jack. You are far to confusing." At that, she smiled slightly.

He chuckled. "Thanks for that luv." He then grew more serious, and let out a sigh, looking up at the plethora of stars in the sky. "But I do care for you. I wouldn't still be about if I didn't care." He paused, looking at her weary form. "Well, perhaps we should save this for another day. Tis late, and ye'll need yer sleep." He sat on the ground, and motioned for her to join him.

"A-aye." She nodded back at him, sitting beside him stiffly. Moments later she relaxed, and shortly thereafter, she slept, with her head leaning against his shoulder.

Jack moved his arm around Payton, bringing her towards him. Surprisingly for him, she moved closer, making a sound of contentment. A slight smile appeared on his face for a moment, before he continued to stare out at the ocean. It was doubtful he was going to get any sleep at all tonight...

* * *

The morning arrived, bright and clear, earlier than anyone wanted. Payton awoke alone, Jack long gone, already on the Pearl. Across the beach, pirates were getting up, some with hangovers, some still drunk. Standing up, she stretched and winced. Despite the fact her bruise had been healing nicely, it still existed, and still caused her pain. It was usually easy to ignore it, however, it hindered her from doing a lot of things that she normally was able to. With a sigh, she headed over to the ship to see if there was anything her captain wanted her to do to help fix the Pearl.

The captain was currently standing in the middle of the deck, looking at absolutely nothing. He didn't move as he heard footsteps on the deck, nor did he turn to look behind him when the stopped.

"Captain?" Payton's voice came from behind him, unsure.

Abruptly, he swivelled, and smiled at her lopsidedly. "The damage has been repaired."

She cocked her head to the side. "So soon?"

"There wasn't very much damage." He waved his hand dismissively. "But how are you doing luv? Yer bruise alright?"

"Well, it still hurts a bit, but, other than that, it's alright." She smiled slightly at him.

"Good ta hear. We'll be heading out today, so I'll need you ta be checking our stocks and seeing that nothing was damaged by water, savvy?"

"Aye aye Capt'n!" She mock saluted, and he just smiled before turning away to see that the rest of the crew was getting up and ready to leave.

Payton slipped below to the galley as the crew boarded, preparing the Black Pearl to sail.

They had left the small island a few hours ago, and Payton was hard at work going through all the supplies in the galley, when she heard a ruckus on the deck. She faintly heard someone shout "Ship ahoy!" Dropping everything she was working on, she rushed up the stairs to the deck.

"Raise the colours!" Payton turned to see Jack at the helm, looking every inch an intimidating pirate vagabond. She then turned to view the opposing ship, noting, as Jack obviously had, the Jolly Roger flying from the main mast.

The two ships sailed closer together, and tensions rose. Though neither ship had run out the cannons, the crew of the Pearl was aware that something was about to happen.

"Who is she?" Asked Payton to Mister Gibbs in a hushed voice. She had moved to stand near him after seeing the ship.

"The Helio." He supplied.

"It's Calico Jacques ship." Jack clarified darkly, watching as a shudder ran through Payton's body. The crew's expressions darkened upon hearing the name of the ship, and it's captain.

"He wants to talk to us." Gibbs spoke up, looking over at the Helio.

"Let's see what the murderous scum has to say." Jack leant on the helm as the Helio steadily inched closer to the Black Pearl. "Weigh anchor!" He ordered. He then looked over at Payton, and gestured for her to come speak with him.

Moments later, two gangplanks were balanced between the two ships, and both crews watched as Calico Jacques crossed with two of his men. The captain was fairly tall, and very bulky. He was wearing very foppish clothes, all in the Parisian style, with an oversized hat which was completed with an oversized feather. Nothing matched, and it was all brightly coloured, especially the turquoise feather. The hair that could be seen was dirty blond, and looked dirty. It hung lankly around his face, and it did nothing to disguise the dark birthmark over his left eye.

Calico approached Jack. "Jack Sparrow. I 'ave been informed zat you 'ad sommat zat you were transportin' fer me, euh?" His French accent was prominent as he spoke. He was standing just a few feet away from Payton, who was leaning against the railing of the stairs. He hadn't seemed to have noticed her yet.

"Aye, I suppose I did. 'Owever, Capt'n, the chit got stupid one night, an' threw herself into the sea. Couldn't stop her." Jack shrugged his shoulders. "She's long dead."

"You were told ta bring ze fille to me!" Calico took a step toward Jack, his eyes glaring.

"An' I tried to mate, but she jumped in the ocean!" Jack sounded like he was explaining this to a three year old. "Nothin' we could do."

Calico's eyes narrowed. "So why did you not tell me Sparrow?"

Jack smirked. "Nowhere in our accord did ye state that I had ta inform ye should the girl decide ta kill herself. Sorry fer yer loss an' all mate, but it's not my responsibility. Now, if that's all-"

Calico interrupted, furious. "Zen perhaps I should take one of your crew to make up for ze fille!" His eyes swept the deck, and landed on Payton. With angry strides, he closed the distance between the two of them in mere moments. She was paying no attention to him at all. "You! Fille! What is your name?"

"Anne." Came her bored response, as she still didn't look at him.  
He grasped her upper arm in an vice-like grip. "Anne what?" His voice was dangerous, his expression murderous.

Payton looked over at him. "Anne Smith" She then looked at his hand on her arm, then back at him. Though she seemed confident on the outside, on the inside she was shaking, terrified.

"Fine zen Mizz Smith... you will come wif me." He started to drag Payton with him to the gangplank as she protested and dragged her heels. This had no effect until Jack moved to block their path, and Payton was able to wrench her arm out of Calico's grasp.

"Ye'll not be taking me crew Calico." His voice was soft, cold and deadly.

Calico growled in response. "I'll not stand for your trickery Sparrow! She comes wif me!"

Still in the deadly calm, Jack responded. "She's not the girl ye be wantin'. I'll give ye the money, five hundred crowns as we agreed, but ye'll not be takin' the girl."

Calico seemed to be considering to continue insisting, however, he noticed the barely contained anger from the crew – and Jack – he wisely reconsidered. "Fine zen. I want ze money now zough. Keep zis fille. She is most hideous in any case."

Jack turned to Payton. "Anne, go below an' get me the money."

"Aye Captain." She gingerly rubbed her arm as she headed below deck. Tension filled the deck as the two captains watched each other. Payton returned momentarily with a black pouch, which she handed to Jack silently. He counted out the amount of money, then handed the pouch over to Calico.

"Now get off my ship."

* * *

The Black Pearl had started to sail away from the Helio when Payton noticed something disturbing. "They're running out the cannons!"

Jack's head snapped up, and he swore. "Run out the cannons!" The Helio had already started firing. Two of the shots went wide, but the third connected with hull of the Pearl, and flew right through, luckily missing the crew members who were rushing about below. As the Pearl attempted to get out of range of the Helio's cannons, the Helio moved closer, peppering the waters around the Pearl with cannon shots. The crew of the Black Pearl returned the shots in earnest, few getting through.

"Payton! Arm yerself, and get off the deck!" Shouted Jack as he turned the Pearl about.

"Aye Capt'n!" She ran into his cabin, and grabbed herself the first sword she saw, securing it around her waist. She then returned to the deck, damned if she'd be kept out of a fight or babied again.

Now the two ships were parallel, still firing their cannons. Luckily, the two ships were too far away from each other to allow for boarding parties, but members of Calico Jacques' crew could be seen attempting to swing across on ropes, to disastrous results. Both crews disregarded the men struggling in the water, paying more attention to avoiding the cannon balls which crashed into both ships.

One such cannon ball whizzed millimetres away from Payton's nose and she nearly shriek in shock. Gunpowder hung thickly in the air, and shouts, and screams of agony, could be heard from crew on both ships.

A cannonball from the Pearl smashed into the main mast of the Helio, and the crew of the Pearl cheered as the mast fell into the sea, taking with it several members of their crew. However, a cannonball from the Helio smashed through the galley, through the stairs to the deck, and then out again, leaving the crew stranded below deck. Jack didn't appear to want to let up on the Helio however, but when a rather large hole appeared in the sails, he seemed to reconsider. Nearly loosing the helm, and his fingers, also helped. He turned the Pearl about, away from the Helio which was stuck dead in the water, and toward Tortuga.

* * *

There! Done! I'll get working on chapter fifteen soon. I apologize for this one not living up to standards, I personally didn't think that there was enough action in it, however, more shall follow! I promise, after all, this has only just started.

Review please!


	15. Chapter 15: It's Not What You Think

Title: Send Her My Love Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: No, for the last time, it's not mine!

A/N: I figured with all the reviews I was getting I probably should be getting on making the next one, especially since everyone was saying how much they missed the story. That makes me very very happy as a writer type person. To my reviewers! Oh awesome people you all are.  
To both Odette and Sirenne Claire, I'm glad you like the story, and missed it, and I will be endeavouring to update a bit more frequently.HeavenlyKitten, thank you SO much for your review, I'm glad there are people who are dissecting the characters here. It makes me really happy. And I'm really glad that you feel Payton is strong, despite her weakness and inner conflict, cuz that's what I was going for. I personally can't stand weak females, and in this time period, I doubt that they'd get very far. Of course you need a few to balance out the story, and plot on occasion, but they bother me so much! Thanks for your wishes on my weird life, it's going alright. Princess-Maiden, Calico has never actually seen Payton. He was given a brief description from her father, however, nothing further. Therefore, given the changes that have happened to the character, and all that she's undergone, it makes sense that the description he was given would not match Payton as of right now. However, I will be getting back to that later in the story, possibly this chapter. Hee hee hee. Thanks for the round of applause, I feel special.  
I have no real notes or updates which I need to inform you of now, pretty much the story has been planned out so there's not much changing right now. So, without further ado, let's get to the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: It's Not What You Think

Where the badly battered Black Pearl heads back to Tortuga for repairs... and more crew. Looks like we've gotten back to where we started.

* * *

Payton regarded the chaos on the deck in astonishment. This was the first time that she had been in the midst of a battle, the first time she had seen one first hand. She had no idea there was so much destruction. Like the silly rich girls, she had been raised knowing that the good side always won, and God would never let good men die. But looking about, she began to wonder if everything she had ever been taught was a whole pack of cleverly concocted lies, designed to keep young ladies from questioning the world. Given how much she had learned so far from Jack, and the pirates, she supposed that it wouldn't be too far from the truth. After all, pirates were supposed to be in line with the Devil, and evil men through and through, black hearted blaggarts every one. Yet, the amount of compassion and caring she got from the crew was more than she ever had from her family. Some of the crew were practising Catholics too, went to church whenever they could, after they had gone to a tavern or two of course. As Raggetti had said to her, you get points for trying. And Jack... trying to box him away as evil, or cruel... well, it just couldn't be done. He was an enigma, most perplexing in every way. He threw aside every one of her preconceptions, all the notions she had been lead to believe he had smashed. It's like he opened her eyes and showed her the world that really existed. And she loved it. Which of course went against everything she was supposed to be. A quiet lady, married off to someone of higher status to improve the family honour. She had a feeling that she would never be able to go back to what she once was, even if she wanted to. It was no longer possible, she had changed and learn far too much.  
Dragged out of her musings by shouts, she moved over and knelt next to where the stairs to below decks used to be. In place of the stairs where many splintered boards, and other such debris.

"Captain! We have a bit of a problem here!" Jack looked over from the helm where he was steering. Wordlessly, he handed the wheel off to Mr. Cotton and came to Payton's side. Looking down at the wreckage, he sucked in a breath.

"Ah. Aye, I'd say you're right about that."

She looked up at him. "Do we have any rope? We could make a ladder from it..."

"Good idea luv. But all the spare rope is down there."

"Well, you could ask one of the crew who are down there to make the ladder." A few crewmembers at this point in time had gathered around the remains of the stairs, looking up at their captain for direction.  
"Lads, grab yerselves some rope, and make a ladder, savvy?"

"Aye Capt'n!" chorused the reply as the crewmembers disappeared from view.

Payton stood up, and looked around the deck, paying no mind to Jack. The Helio was now out of sight, just a dot on the horizon. The Pearl hadn't fared too badly. There were a few superficial scratches, a few holes in the sails, nothing particularly pressing to deal with. At least, on deck. She had no idea what it would look like below deck, but given that the stairs were taken out, she had a feeling that there was a lot of damage there. Jack meanwhile, was watching Payton. He stood up, and leant against one of the railings, looking out at the ocean. What he wanted from her was more than pure lust. He had felt lust before, and it was nothing like this. It didn't compare to this. No, this feeling... this was more. And it wasn't because he hadn't had sex with a woman since before he picked up Payton that he was feeling this way either. No, this was something different, something else. Something he couldn't quite define. Mysteries never sat well with him. And he knew that he should know what it was that was bothering him so. He refused to believe it could be love, because pirates were only meant to love the sea. He didn't like this situation, not one bit. Nothing was adding up to what he knew, what he believed as the truth. Not to say that Jack Sparrow was unchangeable, nay, he was as changeable as the sea itself. He shook his head, clearing away these strange thoughts that had settled over his mind. As of late, he had been spending too much time thinking on her, far too much time. It wasn't healthy, anyone could tell him as much.  
Still... why did something that was so wrong, feel so right?  
Payton looked over at Jack, and sent him a slight smile.

* * *

Calico Jacques was furious. No, furious didn't adequately describe the amount of anger he had right then. He was seething. The entire crew of the Helio could hear him smashing about in his quarters, every crash or shatter punctuated with swearing or loud shouts of rage. Then... an absolute silence fell, more terrifying than the captain's rage. The crew listened intently, none of them daring to even breathe loudly, all while continuing to fix up the Helio so that it could make it to a port. After five minutes of the silence, the crew began to relax, Gilles started yelling out orders, men started to make quick fixes to various holes in the hull. Ten minutes after they started the work, Calico Jacques came out on deck, holding a bottle of red wine in his hand. Gilles nearly instantly saw his captain from where he was standing manning the helm.  
"Captain! Do we have a heading sir?"

Calico turned to look at his first mate. "Ouais, we do. We will go to where all ze low life scumbags go. We will go to Tortuga! Zat is where will find ze bastard Sparrow. He will pay fer what he has done."

"Aye aye Captain!"

Calico sauntered into his cabin, but paused at the door. "You zer, McClain. Bring me Anabelle."

"Y-yes Captain! Right away sir!" The petrified boy, no older than twelve, scampered below decks to bring his captain the requested whore. Calico enjoyed keeping a few women of fancy aboard, to slake the desires of his men, and his own. Anabelle was a curvaceous blond French waif, picked up from the ports of Paris. She had turned to whoring herself to provide money to live, but the trade was not too good for a low class whore as herself in Paris. When Calico offered her a position on his ship, she gladly jumped at the offer, quickly becoming his favourite as she'd put up with anything he desired. And that did mean anything.  
At Calico's request, she dressed in the near sheer blue nightdress he bought for her, with nothing more than a shift underneath. As usual, some of the crew whistled at her, to which she merely gave a smirk in their direction. She knew that she had power over them, which is why she would have line-ups outside her door late into the night. That prestige alone allowed her to run the whores who lived on the Helio. She dealt with the fights brutally, but was fair, and made sure all of her girls were alright. Despite the known cruelty of Calico Jacques, she flourished, content to rely on him for her home, food, and pay, rarely complaining. McClain paused at the door of Calico's cabin, unsure of what to do. Anabelle sighed and rolled her eyes, before opening the door herself. "My lord... you desired my presence?"

A growl from in the room, emanating from the captain. "You know what I desire. Come here fille." With a smirk, Anabelle entered the room, then turned and closed the door, leaving her smouldering gaze on McClain so he shivered before the door shut. Then Anabelle turned all her attention to Calico and his desires.

* * *

Payton sighed. Too much time. Everything went by so fast, and everything was moving too slowly. She sighed again, but brightened when she looked over to see the rope ladder being secured to the deck. Walking quickly, she reached the hole where the stairs used to be. "Is it safe to go down?" She called down to the men who were cleaning up.  
"Aye, it's safe!" Came the call back. Without questioning further, Payton climbed down the ladder to inspect the damage below. Jack had already come down, and had winced when he had seen the galley. "She"s not going to like this one bit..."

"Who"s not going to like what?" Came Payton's voice from behind him. Abruptly he spun about, blocking her view to the galley. "Ah, there you are luv! Uh, I was just thinking of how nice it would be if you were to come with me this way."

"But I want to start working on lunch Capt'n. Unless that's a problem...?"

Jack looked wildly about for a moment, not entirely sure of what to say. "Well, actually luv, yes, that is a problem... as... er, I need you to check the supplies in the hold! Aye, I'm wantin' ye ta check supplies in the hold."

Payton raised an eyebrow sceptically. "What are you trying to hide from me Sparrow?"

"Captain... Captain Sparrow."

"Aye, whatever you say **Captain**. Now, what are you hiding from me?"

"Nary a thing luv, what makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"Well, what's really giving it away right now is that you're blocking my view to the galley." She glared at him, trying to see around him, wanting to hit him as he moved his head directly into her line of sight. "Now why might you be doing that Jack Sparrow?"

"Doing what me luv?" He once again blocked her view as she tried to look around him, eliciting a frustrated noise from Payton. "Would you stop..." She tried to move around him, only to find that she couldn't see past him, no matter what she did. "Being in my way!" She pushed him, but found that he was immovable. Another growl of frustration as she tried, to little success to see over him, around him, by him, or in any way to see what it was he was hiding from her. A few more minutes of that, and she tired of trying to get around Jack. She would look left, and he would move right, directly in her line of sight. She would move right, and he was again in her way, moving to his left. She would fake left, then go right, but he was too quick for that, and all she got were the smallest of glimpses, no real view into the room behind him. With a growl, she attempted again to push past him, again gaining no ground. She stopped, and glared at him, placing arms akimbo to stare him down.  
"Would you kindly move so I could get into my galley sir?!"

He chuckled. "Now luv, why would I do a thing like that? After all, I told ye that I was wantin' ye ta be going down to the hold." "Because **you** are _hiding_ something from me Captain Jack Sparrow, and I fully intend to find out what that would be!" Without warning, she barrelled into him, knocking the pirate off balance, subsequently having the both of them land on the floor of the galley, her sitting atop him.

"Ye know luv, if I'd been knowing that you wanted me this bad, well, we could've done summat about it afore now..." Jack smirked as he watched Payton's cheeks flush bright red, and prepared himself for a slap.  
It never came.  
"Oh, Mary mother o' God! What in name hell happened in here?!" She had noticed the state of the galley. There was a massive hole in the hull of the Pearl, and half of the cabinets had been destroyed too, leaving spices, utensils, pots and pans strewn across the floor, very few still in useable condition. Given the fact that Payton usually kept the galley in near pristine (or as near pristine as you could get on a pirate ship) condition, the disaster in front of her was far from how she liked things to look.

Jack winced. "Well Payton, it would appear that, when the cannon destroyed the stairs, an' the other side of me Pearl, it also destroyed your galley." He didn't expect a growl from her, nor the oath she spoke with such venom. Mind you, he wasn't entirely paying very much attention to what it was she was saying. Jack was trying very hard not to focus on exactly how close she was to him, how warm her body was, how soft the skin felt against his, how passionate she got when she was angry... He was failing. Cringing, he tried to control where his thoughts were going, failing as he felt the blood flowing to his loins. Any moments Payton was sure to notice, and then Jack figured that it was likely that he'd never have the chance to enjoy another woman, ever again. Her, or any other female for that matter.  
By some work of providence, she seemed to be paying no mind. However, she was also moving about, in a very provocative fashion while still straddling his hips, continuing to curse the source of the chaos in her galley. Looking heavenwards, Jack cursed any deity which may be listening at that point in time, including references to monkeys and their siblings. He hoped that whatever Payton was doing wasn't intentional, because if it was, he felt that it would be likely that he was going to flip her over and ravish her. Completely. Regardless of the crew still milling about, or the repairs happening to the ship, or the fact that there was a hole in the wall, that anyone could stumble in on them at any point, and that there was broken planks all over the floor. He needed to get her off, and fast, or he was going to end up doing something which he would regret, or worse yet, not regret.  
Jack cleared his throat, somewhat nervously, dragging Payton's attention to squarely rest on him. "As much as I'm enjoying the view me darlin', it may be an idea to get back to the clean up. Asides, the crew might get curious if they were ta see you atop o'me in the galley." The pinkish flush on her cheeks showed Jack that he had indeed gotten his point across, and that being blunt, once again got what he wanted. Or didn't want as the case may be. The sound of her palm hitting his cheek showed him that it would have definitely been a bad idea for her to have found out exactly how he felt about her sitting on him had she had not moved.

"Jerk." She said as she got up to stalk further into her galley to attempt to clean it, growling and grumbling as she went. With a chuckle, Jack got up, massaging his burning cheek. "See you at lunch luv."

* * *

By lunch time, Payton hadn't even begun to assess the amount of damage to the galley. And the crew was starving. After clearing an area in which to cook, she had hastily prepared a filling stew for the crew, but it was nothing compared to what she usually made. After doling out portions to the crew, she continued cleaning at a breakneck pace, not stopping to eat anything in her fervour. Jack and Gibbs looked at her strangely, looked at each other, and then shrugged. The general consensus was that it was better not to question what she was doing. She made sure they had good food to eat in a timely fashion, and no one went hungry. Given very little, she could make a veritable feast for the crew if they asked her to.  
About half way through eating the stew, the crew heard a crash from the galley, followed by a string of curse words, another crash, and more cursing. "Bloody stupid cabinet!" Another crash, and what sounded like a slam as Payton stormed out of the galley to see the entire crew staring at her. "Well?! What are you looking at?! Eat!"

They quickly complied. Payton then stormed off in the other direction to get to the hold.

"What's gotten into her Capt'n?"

"I can only guess Mister Gibbs."

"Someone should go talk to her." Spoke a faceless crewman.  
"What, are you insane man?" Spoke up another. "She'd kill whoever went to talk to her!" Then, en masse, the crew turned to look at their captain, waiting.  
He looked up from his stew. "What?"

"Walk the plank!" Squawked Mr. Cotton's parrot.  
Jack pulled out his gun. "What did the bird say?!"

Mr. Gibbs hastened to calm his captain's paranoia. "What the bird is tryin' ta say Captain, is that it may be best for the Pearl if perhaps ye were ta... reason with the girl." The rest of the crew nodded at Gibbs statement.

"Best fer the Pearl y'say?" Jack put his gun away, and stroked his goatee.  
"Aye Capt'n. The lass seems ta be a bit annoyed."

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt... Get my ship shipshape!" He then followed after Payton into the hold, a chorus of ayes following him as he left.  
Finding Payton was no trouble. All one had to do was follow the loud crashing punctuated by screams, and on occasion, tears. Jack winced the closer he got. Emotional females were not his forte. Ironic how he seemed to bring them to him in droves. He could see the cause of the unquiet sitting very quietly on a barrel, her eyes down turned, looking at her feet. Payton became aware of his presence before he would have liked. "What d'you want?" She whispered in a voice hoarse from her many outbursts.  
Jack winced, this had all the makings of becoming another blow up. He stood a few feet behind her, and spoke gently. "I just came ta see if you were planning on doing further damage to me Pearl."

"Lovely how you care more for your boat than members of your crew." She kicked a few of the crates which were stacked across from her.  
'Ship luv, the Pearl is a ship. An' what gives you the idea I care more for the Pearl than for me crew?" He moved slightly closer, still wary of her wrath.  
Payton looked up at him, incredulous, and slightly annoyed. "Really? You really seem to think there's no proof?"

"I care as much for me crew as I do for me Pearl." He crossed his arms as he observed her.  
She laughed, and stood up, moving further into the hold. "Just... leave me be Sparrow."

Jack followed her, always good at following directions. "Captain Sparrow." He stressed as usual.  
"Whatever! It's not like it matters." She started to walk faster away from him.  
"Sure it does, it matters to me luv." His smirk grew as he heard her growl. She turned a corner, and came face to face with a wall. Turning around, she bumped into Jack.  
"Move." She glared up at him as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Move, please?" She tried again. He chuckled and moved closer towards her, making her back up against the wall. "Get out of my way!" She pushed against his chest, but he didn't budge.

He leant over and whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to go down her back. "Now now luv, careful, or ye might end up hurting yourself." His hand moved to caress her shoulder, but she moved further away, effectively pinning herself against the wall. Nervously wetting her lips, she tried to control her erratic breathing. "Leave me be." She tried again to push him away, beating her fists against his chest, but he just chuckled, then stepped back, out of her range.  
"If that be what you're wanting luv, so be it."

She looked at him suspiciously. "What are you up to now?"  
Jack held a hand to his chest, feigning being wounded by her words. "Must women always be so suspicious of me? What did I do to deserve their paranoia?"

"The correct question would be what didn't you do to deserve their suspicions Captain." Payton spoke bitterly, trying to brush past him without touching him. He put out an arm, and caught her before she could move away, baring her way to freedom. "Now luv, it would seem like you're not too pleased with me. What's on yer mind"  
"What, like it matters now?" She angrily pushed against him, growing more and more frustrated when she couldn't get him to let go of her. "Stop it! Just, stop, and leave me be."

"Why would I do that? It's so much more fun to be here with you"  
She glared at him, fury coming out of every pore. "Fun? Is that all that this is about? Fun and games? You're only after a bit of light entertainment before moving on? Is that the case? Beause if so, count me out, go find yourself some floozy"  
"Whoa, cool down there luv." He stroked her cheek, trying in vain to calm her somewhat.  
"No, it's not fair! You can't just keep playing hot and cold with me! I need to know now, what it is that you're really after here Jack Sparrow"  
"Life's not fair luv. It'll rarely ever be fair." He was moving closer to her, moving her back towards the hull where he had cornered her before. She licked her lips, again nervous, her pulse racing. "T-then... what is it that you're after"  
His eyes rested on her lips, watching as her tongue flicked out to moisten them. She looked up at him through her lashes as he closed the distance between the two of them so achingly slowly... and then their lips touched, and she could've sworn that she felt a shock before her mind melted, and she could think of nothing at all. "I'm after you." He whispered when he finally drew back from her, watching as she had to steady herself against the wall. He turned to go, but felt her hand grasping his shirt, preventing him from leaving.

"Oh no..." Payton whispered throatily, her eyes clouded with lust. "You're not getting away that easily." She pulled him towards her with his shirt, and captured his lips with her own, pushing him back against the crates. She felt him smile against her as he fought for dominance of the situation, finally succeeding as he moved her back against the hull. She could feel how much he was enjoying this situation as he moved closer to her, a hardness pressing against her. Jack ran his hands down her sides, from her shoulders to her hips, then drew her hips closer to his, causing Payton to gasp involuntarily. He was shaking with the amount of control he had to exert to prevent himself from ripping her clothes off. He had wanted to do this to her ever since he had gotten her back from Tortuga. "Are ye sure you be wantin' this luv? It's not too late to back out now"  
In response, Payton pulled him in for another kiss, her hand entangled in his hair.

Meanwhile, the crew were rushing to repair the gaping hole in the hull by the galley. They knew better than to try to interfear with anything that Payton had been doing, which somehow resulted in piles of broken boards, ruined utensils, and various other types of debris. From below them in the hold, they could hear Payton shouting, but couldn't decipher the words. They could hear Jack responding, but it was even harder to make out any of what he was saying. Then there was silence, and the crew looked at each other nervously. "D'you suppose...?" Asked one of the men.  
Another shook his head. "No, she wouldn't have killed him. Right?" They looked at each other nervously, then continued to try to repair the hull. Every now and then various members of the crew would look over their shoulders toward the hold, as if expecting Payton to appearing weilding a battleaxe, demanding their deaths.  
Payton was at that very moment extremely busy. Jack had ensnared all of her senses, leaving her helpless as lust swept through her body. He teased her with his fingertips, mouth, and tongue, applying just the right amount of pressure to just the right areas to cause her to loose her mind. The only thing that kept her from begging for him to stop teasing her was her pride, and that was quickly being eroded from the sheer amount of pleasure that Jack was providing for her. She writhed in his hands, biting her lip to prevent her from crying out. She could see a smirk on his face as his ministrations drove her mad,and felt his hands running up and down her body, growing bold, he moved them under her shirt, and continued his torture of her. In the galley, the work was proceeding very quickly. Until..."We need more nails!" Mr. Gibbs cursed. "Go to the hold and get some more. There's crates of them"  
"Aye sir!" One of the men jumped up, and raced down to the hold, hoping that he didn't find Payton, or Jack, or both of them.  
Hearing footsteps, Payton was drawn back to earth. "Jack!" She hissed. "Someone's coming"  
He murmured a response which sounded something like, "So what?"

"Get off of me now Jack Sparrow!" She hissed in return, attempting to push the pirate off. He proceeded to continue to ignore her, and the footsteps moved closer. Not as though she minded his attentions very much, but it was the principal of the thing. She didn't want to have someone walk in on her when she was thinking about... well, nevermind. With a growl, she pushed him off, just as the crewmember appeared around the corner. Jack tipped his hat to the crewmember, who in turn nodded to both Payton and Jack, ignoring both the heavy breathing, and Payton's flushed appearance.

"Capt'n... we need some more nails, Mister Gibbs said that they'd be in a crate?"

"Aye, they're back here." Jack indicated for Payton to move out of the way, and she did, running out of the hold, and back to her galley. Jack cursed, but helped the crewmember (Alex) to open the crate and pull out some nails.  
Upon reaching the galley, Payton narrowed her eyes at the work being done, then turned and left for the deck without a word. The crewmembers sighed a breath of relief. Alex appeared up from the hold with the nails, and they continued to work on the hole.

* * *

Payton was a wreak. Most of the crew was below deck, working on either the galley, or the exit hole on the other side of the ship, near where the hammocks were. A few crewmembers were taking down a few of the sails because they had rips in them, leaving them to be repaired when they got to Tortuga. Payton wearily paced the length of the ship, no one daring to go near her. After a few moments, she stalked off the deck, entering the captains quarters, shutting the door quietly behind her. She threw herself on the bed, and started to cry.  
Jack on the other hand was cursing rather violently the crewmember who dared come in to interupt his time with Payton. He had been so very close - closer than he had been when Gibbs had interupted him last time. She was right, the hot and cold nature of their relationship had to go, and she had seemed all for what he wanted... until she heard someone coming. Did that mean she was embarrassed by him? Or she was afraid of what people might think? She had said once that it would never work between the two of them because they were from two societies too different - she was wealthy and afluient, and he was... well, a pirate. But that no longer held any importance, she was sent off to a pirate, and was probably no longer even considered family by her family back in England. Her arguement didn't hold up at all. So then, why had she said it? Was she trying to dissude him from doing anything? Jack's head spun with all the possibilities behind her bizzare behaviours. Finally, he shook his head. There were things more important now than the strange woman who had taken his attentions. No, he had to make sure the Pearl could get them to Tortuga. Then he would have the time to talk to Payton.

* * *

Hours later, Jack checked the galley, surprised to find no one there. The hole was fixed as best the crew could manage to, but there was still a disaster on the floor, and nothing was organized how Payton would have liked it to have been. Going above deck, Jack looked about, seeing his crew hard at work.  
"Where's Payton?" He asked Mr. Gibbs.  
"I haven't seen her in hours Capt'n. I think she may have gone into your cabin."  
Jack nodded his thanks, and hastened to the cabin. Upon entering, he saw Payton asleep on his bed, evidence of tears on her face. He sat down in his chair, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose wearily. He picked up his opened bottle of rum, and took a draught. With a heartfelt sigh, he put the rum down, stood up, and moved to Payton's side. Gently, he shook her shoulder. "Wake up luv, we're going to need dinner soon." He recieved a grumble for his efforts, so he shook her harder. "Wake up luv, come on."  
She burrowed her head further into the blankets, ignoring him completely. With a sigh, he said down beside her, and shook her harder. "Wake up Payton." He heard a groan, and saw her eyes start to flicker open. "There ye are luv. We're needing dinner, if yer up to cookin"  
She yawned. "Aye Captain, no problem." He stood up, and moved to sit back in his chair. She stood up and stretched out.  
"Oh, and luv?"  
Payton looked over at him, waiting.  
"Ye said that ye knew how to sew."  
"Aye Capt'n."  
He picked up the bottle of rum, as if considering it. "If we had a needle and thread, d'you think you could repair the sails?"  
"Probably, with enough thread." She turned to leave the cabin.  
"I'll keep that in mind then luv."

* * *

Time passed quickly, neither Payton nor Jack bringing up the incident in the hold, almost agreeing not to talk about it without saying anything to each other. Payton kept herself busy with cleaning the galley and writing down everything which had been lost in the battle. Jack was kept busy with repairs to the Pearl, and other damage assessments. And now the Pearl was due to arrive in Tortuga in a few hours. Payton had come out on deck to talk to Jack about what she was missing, the most she had talked to him in the past two days. Neither had said that they were avoiding the other, but the entire crew was aware of the tension between the two of them. Anamaria was busy trying to coax Payton to tell her what happened in the hold, but Payton wasn't talking. As for Jack, trying to get information out of him was about as forthcoming as talking to Mr. Cotton.

"So, this is all we're missing from the galley then luv?" Payton felt a shiver go through her as their eyes connected. He was standing too close to her, she could feel a flush on her cheeks, and she looked away from him.

"Aye Captain. It's not too much, some pots and pans, a few other utensils, and some spices. Shouldn't be too hard to find, aye?"  
He nodded in reply, aware of her reluctance to even look at him, not sure what to do about it. "Will you be coming with us into Tortuga?"

"Aye, there's some people I'd like to talk to."  
"Well, make sure you get back here like the rest of the crew, or ye'll be left behind, savvy?"  
She nodded, and Jack went back to the helm to steer the Black Pearl to a waiting dock.

* * *

There, all done! A lot longer than most of them, the longest one yet! I hope you enjoy it. Review please!

As a note, I'd like to point out that when I first tried to edit this, my firewall decided that I couldn't because it was classified as "Adult". -sighs- Talk about messed up security.


	16. Chapter 16: Unusually Hard to Hold Onto

Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: As I've said before, what I own isn't much. And it's definitely not this.

A/N: I got revieeeews! -grins- It makes me really happy.  
To LittleDragon, I am very pleased that I managed to bully you into reading this. I'm also glad that you're enjoying the story so much. -grins-  
To Odette, and to Jackie, as you can see, I'm trying to be a bit more frequent with my updates. I'll try not to let you guys down, there's so much that needs to be done with this story! I cannot just leave it.  
To HeavenlyKitten, I'll just mention now that I love your reviews. You're definitely right when it comes to the whole relationship thing, I agree with you completely. I've known to have made a fool of myself by pursuing some guy who doesn't have a care for me. It happens, and the hardest part is talking to them, the adrenaline rush is insane. I'm glad you liked the chapter, trust me, it's only going to get better and better.  
As a note, due to the firewall I have which will try to block things, I'm just going to write everything up on the site. It may mean that things will take longer, but it'd be easier in the long term for me. That, and it's easier now that my Word doesn't work anymore. -sighs- I hate Word. Oh, and I'm rather quite surprised that my last chapter was so long. It's nearly twice as long as some of my earlier chapters, so I guess that should make up for the delay in posting it.  
Enough of my grousing! To the next installment!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Unusually Hard To Hang Onto  
Where Jack is brought up to speed, and a new course is set in place. A toast to pursuits!

* * *

Payton was dreading returning to the ship. When she walked off the gangplank, there was so much tension, and so much awkwardness in the air, it was all but suffocating her. She really had no idea how to react around Jack, and what was worse, he seemed to feel the same way. He was all but avoiding her, which made her question his willingness to accost her at every turn. What was this game he was playing? And what did this mean with how he was all over her in the hold?  
She growled as she paused against a random building. Why did he have to make things so difficult? Why? Was it **really** necessary that he only serve to confuse matters further, regardless of the progress (or lack of progress) being made? And how was she to know if he really cared at all about her? She sighed, righting herself and continuing walking to the Faithful Bride, continuing to think over everything that was on her mind. Ana seemed to think that Jack was interested in her, but the proof that she gave... it wasn't enough for Payton. She could see what Ana was getting at, it wasn't too hard once it had been pointed out. But what it was that Payton needed was for Jack to tell her, face to face, exactly what he was feeling. She was so scared that he didn't feel the way she did, or that maybe he'd laugh at her for her foolish fantasy. All she wanted was to be loved.  
_Is it really that much to ask for?_

Jack watched Payton leaving the Pearl, a sinking feeling in his gut, which he ignored, pushing it out of his mind. He cursed himself for not having the guts to talk to her, not being able to admit to what he was feeling. Which he wasn't feeling. No, of course not. Because Captain Jack Sparrow goes from port to port, from woman to woman, as free as his namesake.  
Except for now.  
He was so afraid when Calico Jacques had boarded, and demanded Payton as payment for the girl who was "lost". Jack didn't even stop to think, reacting so quickly that he didn't know what he was saying. Instants like that will show you what you care for, and who you care about. He couldn't place what it was he was afraid of, but the idea of loosing her caused his gut to clench and a wave of nausea to roll over him. Jack growled, and clenched his hand against the rail. How he had become so dependant on some slip of a girl was beyond him, but she made his very blood boil. He was frightened to find that his thoughts were changing. He paced the ship, infuriated, and somewhat confused at how this all came to be. Somewhere along the lines, he stopped wanting an evening's entertainment. He'd rather settle for time with her. Everything blurred, and emotions were becoming more complex. Everything was getting more complex. Before it was a simple matter of getting gold, rum, and a willing woman, any woman. Now... he was tethered, held to a woman who was the most confusing he had ever encountered. Even Ana was straightforward by comparison, and that was a laugh. It had been much more simple before, before he had been hired to take her across the ocean. Why had they even been in England that day? It wasn't like him to sail that far north of the equator, but the compass... Ah yes, of course, the compass. It had pointed, and he had gone. He had been looking for treasure, and gold, and to forget. And he had found the gold. And a means to forget. He had gotten so tied up with Payton that it was as if the past three years hadn't even happened. Forgetting was bliss, but a bliss that he probably couldn't indulge in. Not when running away was his way of life.  
Running from her didn't work. She followed him, even when she wasn't there. His mind mutinied, replaying the times before she left, the memories driving him mad. He remembered all the almost moments, where he almost did something, then would hold back, afraid to scare her off. She had been so very timid. Now he cursed himself for not doing anything. When they had been in the hold... he knew that it would've gone further. If only that blasted crew member hadn't interrupted them, looking for nails was he. Jack clenched his fist, lost in his revere, thinking thoughts of how he would punish the crew member for interrupting what he wanted to do to Payton. Then his thoughts turned to what he planned to do to Payton, which would make her blush, he was sure of that.

Payton had gone to the Faithful Bride, nodding to the barkeep on her way in, ignoring the excessively loud drunken brawl happening in the main room. Instead, she went up to the bar, and asked to speak with the innkeeper. Moments later, a portly man, with thining gray hair appeared from a door behind the bar. A thin sheen of sweat rested on his face which he wiped at with a mottled cloth, which may have at one point resembled something which was white.  
"Oi lass, ye called fer me?"  
Payton's face lit up in a smile at his familiar tenor. "Iain! How has business been?"  
"Well enough, well enough. Can't complain. Now, what be what ye be wantin'? Ye've never come afore simply for a chat."  
She chuckled. "Aye, you'd be spot on with that'un. Did ye kept my room?"  
"Nay lass, I couldn't have afforded to." At her pout, he held up a hand to stall any complaint she may have had. " 'Owever, I did get yer things afore I let the renter in." Iain turned his back to her, and ducked down to rummage below the bar, narrowly missing a chair leg which flew from the bar fight behind the two of them. "Bloody pirates..." He muttered as he stood back up straight, groaning and holding his back. " 'Ere ye go lass, all the things ye left in yer room." He held out a crude brown sack, but pulled it back as she reached for it. "Ye haven't payed me fer yer stay yet lass. I'll not be forgetting that detail so easily."  
Payton sighed. "No, I figured not. You're as sharp as a tack when it comes to anything to do with money." Reaching into her shirt, she pulled out a leather drawstring pouch. Iain's eyes had bulged when he saw her reaching down her shirt, but quickly controlled his reaction as she pulled out a couple shining gold coins. "That should cover it, aye?"  
He nodded mutely. Payton pressed the coins into his palm, and then pulled her bag out of his nerveless hand. That got his attention enough to hide away his coins before some pirate was attracted by the shiny objects. One thing you could trust about pirates was that they were just like magpies, easily distracted by the glint of something that sparkled or shone.

* * *

Jack was right to worry. The Helio, though badly damaged, did have an alternative source of movement aside from the sails. At Calico Jacques' furious command, oars were run out from the bowels of the ship to propel the ship toward Tortuga. It was not like Calico Jacques to give up easily, and this time would be no different than any other.  
The worst part of all was that the Helio was making exceptionally good time, even if they were starting the race behind the Black Pearl. With the two sails that still remained intact where catching a stiff tailwind, and the ship was skimming lightly along the top of the water at seven knots, nearly two knots faster than what they could manage without the oars. The dull pound of the drums punctuated by crewmen shouting in unison was nearly all that could be heard. Days pass, and Calico Jacques insists to keep the insane pace up, barely allowing his crew any rest. He took none himself.  
At the helm, Calico had a mad look in his eye, and was muttering of murder and other foul deeds. As the sun set overhead, Calico walked to his cabin, but only after spying Tortuga in his spy glass.

* * *

Somehow Payton had managed to get drunk. Which was completely unlike her, she **knew** the dangers of getting drunk in Tortuga of all places, surrounded by pirates. This was the first time she had been drunk too. Not to say that she hadn't drunk before, but never in this quantity. Before Payton would have questioned her sanity, but since she was so drunk right now (and she hadn't been even buying the alcohol), she didn't have a thought floating in her drink sodden mind.  
Beside her was a man laughing. Payton couldn't even make out his face, let alone thinks of his name. He stunk of stale sweat, rum, and something which she really didn't want to think about. At this point, as the man reached out to feel up her chest, she began to come back to sanity. Deftly avoiding the hand, quite a feat for someone as inebriated as she, Payton stood, swaying dangerously. It was late night, or early morning, and she saw none of the crew that she knew. The only thought in her fuzzy mind was that she had to get out, get away. Stumbling, she removed herself from the repulsive pirates presence, unsure why she even was with him to begin with. He protested, and she ignored him. He was even more drunk than she, as he tried to stand, he passed out onto the table.  
Without a backwards glance, Payton left the Faithful Bride, attempting to find a way to get back to the Black Pearl, alone in the dark.

Calico was nothing if not shrewd. He knew that in order to get his property back, he would have to have men rested in order to take on the skeleton crew that would be aboard the Black Pearl. And he would have to have crew rested in order to find the Black Pearl. It was not as if the foolish girl would just fall into their hands.  
Or would she?  
Calico was momentarily distracted as he saw a staggering girl making her way from the centre of Tortuga to the docks, turning about as if lost. The light from a nearby torch illuminated her face for a moment, and Calico recognized his prize. If he could not have the girl he had been promised from England, than he would simply subsitute Sparrow's woman, and call it even. A maniacal chuckle escaped his lips as he signalled to his crew to retrieve the defenseless Payton as she staggered closer and closer to the Black Pearl.

Payton was moving more and more slowly, inching toward the Black Pearl with her odd shuffling, staggering gait. "C'mon, don't pass out now, we're so close..." She was muttering to herself, oblivious to the danger she was in. Skulking behind her were six of Calico Jacques men, poised to strike as she finally came into view of the Black Pearl.  
Gibbs was sitting out on a barrel, drinking from his flask which he always held with him. A few of the crew of the Black Pearl remained behind on the ship, but Jack and the vast majority were in Tortuga, boozing their troubles away, or buying company for the night. Gibbs looked up to see Payton staggering toward him.  
"Payton?" He called to her, yet she didn't seem to notice. She paused, looking around for something. Gibbs moved closer to her. "Are ye alright there lass?" He started to notice dark shadows moving closer to her. "Payton, come here."  
He heard her scream as the shadows descended, and rushed forward to help her. He was too late, they were dragging her away, and he didn't notice the shadow behind him which was not his own. A swift rap to the head, and Gibbs felt the floor rising to meet him.

The morning dawned, bright and clear. It would be another beautiful Carribean day. Captain Jack Sparrow was in an elated mood. After drinking the night away with rum, he had awoke to find himself in a room, without a hangover. Given that he couldn't remember anything from the night before, he took this as a good sign as he sauntered back to his ship, hoping that perhaps the woman who had snared his senses would be waiting for him.  
Presently, he found himself staring at a man lying face down on the dock.  
Gibbs groaned as he became aware of how hard the dock really was, and felt a shadow fall over him. Looking up, he saw the bemused face of his captain.  
"Mister Gibbs. May I inquire as to why you seem to enjoy sleeping in the middle of the dock?"  
Gibbs hastily stood up, and dusted himself off. "Capt'n! The lass, she was taken!"  
Jack instantly sobered. "Taken? When, by who?" It took all his control not to shout.  
"I couldn't see anyone clearly, but my guess would be Calico Jacques came for her. Rumor was that the Helio was spotted shortly after we were."  
"With the amount of damage done to her? Impossible! They could never have ... unless..." Jack's expression grew even more dark.  
Gibbs looked perplexed. "Capt'n?"  
In a grave voice, Jack continued his thought. "Rumor was that Calico used to be a slaver, and his ship still has the oars from that godforsaken trade."  
"That would explain how they got here so fast Capt'n, but why would they be after her? Unless they know...?"  
Jack shook his head resolutely. "Nay, they couldn't have! Where did they head Mister Gibbs?"  
"I couldn't see Capt'n. One 'em snuck up behind me, knocked me flat on me face." Gibbs massaged his aching head.  
"No matter." He pulled out his compass, and it pointed clearly nearly the instant he pulled it out. "Then we set sail... to the north!"  
"Aye Capt'n!"

* * *

There! All done yet another chapter! Please review for me, and I'll get seventeen up as soon as I can.


	17. Chapter 17: Titles and References

Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: I wanna own it. But… I don't.

A/N: Sooooo…. Hiya! Yeeeeah, it's been a while. -scratches head awkwardly- I kinda deserted this fic for a while. I had hoped that I might get this one done before it passed a year in the making, but, the year mark passed, and the story stayed stagnant. And then, last night, I spent very near four hours re-reading and critiquing the story. And I found my original inspiration for the piece. And I saw new reviews…. So, here I am. A bit late, but better than never eh? And this is the third to last chapter to write in this part of the story. Send Her My Love is almost over.  
First! Reviews!  
LittleDragon, glad you liked the description, it played out nicely in my head too.  
HeavenlyKitten, you have no idea how happy it made me feel that reading my story made you feel better. And I'm so so sorry that I left it this long to put up the next part. I certainly hope you didn't think I gave up on the story entirely.  
Nelle07, I loved that chapter too.  
Gem Of The Stars, I'm so glad to have another new reader review, and I'm happy you love it. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to get back to this.  
Alrighty. Not much else for me to say here but bring on the story!  
Oh, and a little warning – the ending is quite mature (and unexpected even by me!), so, uh, if you don't like reading that sort of thing, well, don't read the ending.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Titles and References  
Where Payton is mistreated, Jack is furious, and daring escapes are made more daring – let's make impossible possible!

* * *

Payton struggled against the men as much as she could, but all it succeeded in doing was giving her a warning slap to the face. Wincing, she appeased her will to escape by dragging her heels and bracing against them. The men continued to shove her, grumbling over the nuisance she was, until one man cursed, and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Oi! Put me down you lout!" A slap to her backside caused her to jerk, and try to kick the man, fairly useless since he held her knees. She could hear the other men chuckling darkly around her, and she could feel her cheeks turn red in embarrassment and shame. The group continued on through the dark in mostly silence, moving to a fairly disused and empty dock. Payton found herself wishing that this time Jack **had** insisted on having someone watch her. She felt tears prickle the corners of her eyes, and she resisted the urge to cry. _Pirate's don't cry! They find how to escape._

She found herself being dumped, rather unceremoniously, on the deck of the Helio. A crowd grew around her, and she could hear heavily booted feet approaching. It took all her will to not shiver in fear.

"Look at me fille."

Payton looked up to see Calico Jacques. His dirty blond hair was lank and greasy, his countenance a repulsive mix of a birthmark over his right eye and what she could only assume had been his dinner. He sneered at her. "Take 'er below. To ze brig!" He stomped away, and two men dragged Payton below.

She had been thrown into a dingy cell at the bottom of the ship. Payton found it curious to see women onboard the Helio, given how most pirates felt about them. But judging from the noises coming from the rooms that the women were in, this ship wasn't simply a pirate ship, it was also a brothel. Standing in the bilge water was a better place in the long run in the case. All traces of drinking earlier in the night had worn off, and she was investigating the lock between pacing the tiny cell. _How in the name of God am I going to get out of here?_

* * *

Jack stood at the helm of the Black Pearl, ever inch a devastating pirate captain. His eyes were dark, calculating, as he stared at the ever growing dark speck on the horizon. The Helio. He would be damned if that bastard stole what he had only just found, what he just begun to release the worth of.

The rest of the crew were on edge as well. Jack had only barely waited long enough to let everyone get onboard when he took off, eyes set on the northern horizon. An eerie silence reigned on the deck of the Pearl, everyone knew that something big was about to happen.

It was moments like these Jack wished that William was still around, even if to only ask a question like 'what's happening?', or something else just as useless. Because they were gaining, and Jack hadn't felt so elated since chasing down the Pearl near three years ago. _Funny how this ol' life gets to be circular like that…_

His crew worked tirelessly, switching out to eat and rest. Cotton came up to offer to take the wheel, but Jack waved him away. Nary a word was spoken between the captain and another living soul, but they could all see the Helio appearing closer and closer on the horizon.

* * *

Alone in her cell, Payton had plenty of time to think. It was dark in the brig, and smelled unpleasantly of mildew and seawater, along with something that she couldn't quite place. She had long given up trying to find things to count, seeing as how boring that was, and she couldn't play 'I Spy' with herself, so she reclined on the hard wooden bench in the corner, and waited, thinking. At the edges of her hearing, she could hear yelling, boots scuffing along wooden planks, but nothing close to her. With a sigh, she closed her eyes, feeling extremely tired.

Hours later, she was jolted awake by the sound of booted feet approaching. Heavy impacts on the stairs were followed by an even pace coming closer and closer to her. Steeling herself, she sat up and watched the door to the brig as it opened slowly, revealing Calico.

"Eh, awake. Good. 'Opefully, I did not disturb your rest, non?"

Payton glared at him, refusing to say a word.

"I see." He sat down on a barrel across from her cell. "Well zen, if zat is 'ow you are, we can do it zat way. You are… Anne. Anne Smith, ouais?"

She nodded, still saying nothing.

Calico chuckled. "Very feisty. I don't like 'fiesty'. But zat will soon be fixed." He watched her for a moment before continuing. "Zey are coming for you."

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing still.

"I see you expected as much. Zen you know I will kill him."

She scoffed, and stood up, moving to the bars. "But you forget."

"What?" He was curious.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow." Payton smirked at him.

"Pah! Your Capitaine will not last long! I will make sure of it." Calico angrily stood up and stalked out of the room, slamming the door as he went. Payton chuckled slightly, sitting back down on the bench, but couldn't help to feel the slightest amount of worry for her pirate captain. Calico was right, he wasn't invincible… _But Jack'd be the first to tell you that he's pretty close._

* * *

Night fell over the sea, an empty mirror, with nothing between the two ships but distance. Distance that the Black Pearl was quickly eating up. All the lights had been doused on the Pearl, and a tense silence reigned. Jack stood at the wheel, already having addressed his crew hours earlier. Everyone knew that to do, where to go, and what their role was. They were all ready, and all willing. Jack anxiously gripped the wheel, eyes focussed on the ship ahead of him, knuckles white. They were gaining, but achingly slowly.

And there was another problem, one that was terrifying him. In order to get Payton back from Calico Jacques, Jack would have to find her, which likely meant calling her name… which meant giving up her identity to the last man who should know it.

The Helio blundered onward, managing a surprisingly good pace without the use of the main mast. Most of the crew was below deck, either asleep, or enjoying other entertainments, leaving a skeleton crew on deck to watch the helm and the rest of the ship. However, most of those men were clustered toward the helm, and were more engaged with their ration of grog, and less with the rest of the ship. A few solitary crew members were at the bow of the ship, looking out ahead, but no one was looking back. There wasn't even a soul at the alarm bell.

Jack grinned wolfishly when he looked through the spyglass, before handing it off to Gibbs. "The first good news I've got all day."

"Aye Capt'n. We're set to go when you are."

"Let's keep this 'un nice and quiet like, savvy?"

"Aye Capt'n." Gibbs walked down the deck and gathered the crew around him, speaking in a harsh whisper to all of them. A few moments later, they broke up to go to assigned positions. Jack joined them down on the deck and Mister Cotton took the helm. Looking around, he grinned, feeling oddly pleased with the crew. Sending a glance to the Helio, which was nearly a stone's throw away, he nodded, and the crew pulled out the boarding planks.

On silent feet they stole across to the Helio, killing any resistance they found. Several crewmates moved to the helm, and stood guard over the drunken pirates in order to ensure that no one would be discovered. Others moved to the bow and killed those who tried to get to the alarm bell. Jack, with three others, moved below deck, leaving the rest of the boarding party above.

Upon nearly stumbling into the galley, Jack turned about and motioned for the three who were with him to guard the only exit they had. They nodded, and waited nervously as Jack moved further below deck. He passed by the women's section of the Helio with a quirked eyebrow, but continued seeking out his prize. Finally, he saw a door with iron bars over a small window.

"Looks like a brig to me…" Glancing around furtively, Jack tested the door, and found it swung open easily.

Payton blinked when bright light streamed into the room from the hallway, and shrunk back when she saw a dark shape in the doorway. Only, the dark shape didn't look like Calico, in fact, it looked almost like…

"Payton?!" Came the whisper from the doorway.

"Jack!" She replied, just as quietly.

"Thank God! You alright there luv?"

"Aye, I am… but how?"

"I hastened forth and fought all manner of monsters to come to your aid oh distressing damsel, oh damsel in distress." He pronounced with a flourish.

Payton rolled her eyes. "Oh, my hero! Now, get me **out** of here! I'd rather not be locked in the brig for the rest of my life, thank you kindly."

"Alright alright luv, I'm workin' on it." He cursed under his breath. "Women." Looking about, he couldn't see any keys. "D'you know who's gone off wit the keys luv?"

"Haven't a clue. They dumped me in here last night, and buggered off. I've only seen Calico since then." Jack's face darkened when she mentioned his name.

"I'll deal with the scum later."

"And the lock?" She gestured to it. "Isn't gonna unlock itself y'know. Ye'd best be findin' the keys or some such thing."

Jack looked at her as if she was daft. "Nay luv, don't need a key." He pulled out his pistol, looked around to make sure no one was near. "Now, we're gonna hafta move pretty fast after this."

"Aye."

He cocked the gun, and pulled the trigger. The resounding shot could be heard all the way on deck. Jack winced, but wretched the door open. "C'mon. That's our cue ta leave." Grabbing her hand, the two of them ran up to the deck, where the rest of the crew of the Black Pearl waited with growing apprehension. When they saw Payton with Jack, there was a collected sigh of relief, and everyone crossed back over to the Pearl as quickly as they could, hearing the confused shouts from the Helio already.

"Weigh anchor!" Jack shouted when he got back to the Pearl, his crew dragging back the planks as the last pirate got aboard. Jack pulled Payton closer to himself, putting a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Heading Capt'n?" Gibbs sidled up to Jack's side, nodding to Payton.

"Anywhere away from here!"

"Aye Capt'n!"

"As fer you…" Payton looked up in shock to find Jack's dark eyes on her. "Yer commin' with me…" He growled lowly as he pulled her towards his cabin. Payton shivered in a mix of anxiety and… something else entirely.

Jack shut the cabin door behind them, and pushed her, gently, but insistently, over to the bed.

"Jack, wha-?" He interrupted her question by kissing her soundly, making her lay back on the bed.

"There'll be no need fer talkin', savvy?" He pulled back from her slightly, pulling off his shirt.

"But, why-?" She tried again, only to be silenced when he place a finger to her lips.

"Shush, luv… you were right." He pulled at her shirt, removing it from her body. Payton was suddenly was very glad for the absence of light in the cabin so he wouldn't see her burning cheeks. Jack moved closer to her, having already taken off his boots. "Too much hot an' cold…" He leaned in, kissing her again. She could feel her heart rate quicken and she unconsciously moved toward him, before pushing him away five seconds later. "No, no, Jack, we can't."

"An' why not? If you go on with that class nonsense again-"

"We're… argh. We're just so different, alright?" Payton attempted to regain some semblance of control over her reactions.

"Oh? I don't think we're that different luv…" He ghosted a hand down her side, making her squirm.

"What d'you mean Sparrow?" Her breathing was getting heavier, it was getting harder and harder not to give over to lust.

"Well, we're both on a pirate ship, an' we 'ave both been spending the past couple o' months stealin', pillagin', lootin', whichever strikes your fancy… Tha', and ye seem to have a love of all things shiny… not ta mention an attraction to a certain dashing pirate captain…"

Payton growled in frustration. "Jack! Could you perhaps go five seconds without being a total ass?!"

He chuckled, taking off her boots slowly. "Now luv, that's just my charm. Asides, would you still love me without my charm?"

"You're deluded." She looked away from him, missing the devious look in his eyes.

"Nah, just… daft." He moved his hand up and squeezed an exposed breast, eliciting a surprised gasp from Payton. She slapped his hand away.

"Oi! I really cannot **stand** you!"

_Which is why you're still laying half naked in my bed luv…_ "Keep tellin' yerself that luv. Just keep telling yerself that." His hands deftly undid the makeshift belt that held her pants up, caressing her skin as he went.

"W-why are you doing this to me?" Her voice had a slight tremor to it, making Jack look up at her face for a moment, sensing a more serious note to the question.

He paused a moment, seeming to be considering it. He then removed her pants entirely, eyes feasting on her body. He leant back towards her, pinning her to the bed with his body. "Would you've preferred me ta leave ye to die next time?" He whispered.

"I… I could've gotta out myself."

He grinned. "Oh, aye, sure luv. I don't doubt you in the least."

She glared at him reproachfully. "You don't believe me in the least either, do you Jack?"

"Now now, never said that luv… but now that ye mention, aye, I don't believe you in least."

"Ugh!" She squirmed below him, trying to get out from under him, quickly giving up. Instead, she appeased her anger by sending him a glare. "You're incorrigible!"

"Nay luv," He chuckled. "Ye be confused. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" He leant down and kissed her again, surprising away a retort she held on the tip of her tongue. After a couple of moments, she kissed back eagerly, and Jack divested himself of his pants. "Now… enough of this can't. I'm thinkin' that you're too far gone ta care anymore."

She dragged him down for another kiss, running her hands along his smooth skin. He grinned into the kiss, and caressed her. Yes, this was something they should have done long ago.

He pulled back, and she looked at him, confused. He smiled, then began to kiss down her body, further and further, making her gasp as he went. Finally, he lay between her legs, and looked up at her, pulling the rings from his fingers. Gently, he rubbed against her core, making her groan quietly. He smirked, gently inserting a finger. She was warm, and wet, and very ready. He inserted another finger, then slowly began to pump in and out, making her squirm. He watched her reactions as he moved, first slowly, then quickly, then slowly again, teasing her. She arched her back, and sent him a pleading look amidst the gasps and near silent moans. He leaned down, and quickly found what he was looking for – a tiny nub of skin, easily overlooked. A flick against it was enough to tell Jack it was what he was looking for as Payton arched her back again. Still moving his fingers, Jack began to lick and suck on the nub, causing Payton to close her eyes in ecstasy. However, much sooner than she would've liked, he pulled away, removing his fingers and repositioning himself above her.

"Your first?" He asked hesitantly, almost too quietly to hear.

"Uh… uh huh." She replied, still feeling the effect he had on her.

"I'll go slow." He promised, moving his waiting head against her opening. She bucked her hips towards his length, and it took all his strength not to simply thrust inside. Slowly, gently, he slid in, allowing her time to adjust to his size. Finally, he was buried to the hilt, and groaned at the slick tightness which encased him.

Then Payton moved her hips again, and he nearly lost it.

He clamped his eyes closed tightly, and waited, his breath coming in jagged pants. When he opened his eyes, he could feel Payton drawing on his chest, and he growled lowly at her less than innocent expression. "Devious wench…" He moved in her, now causing her to cry out, closing her eyes and arching her back from the unexpected pleasure. Then he stopped, causing her to look at him through half-lidded eyes, mouth slightly open as she gasped for air.

"P-please…"

"You want more?" He asked ingenuously, a sparkle in his eye that bellied that his intentions were not innocent in any way.

"Y-yes, please… More Jack, more." She begged him, writhing below him.

"As you wish luv." He continued thrusting into her, relishing the feeling of control over her. As he moved, she groaned, and pulled at his hair, hands moving over his back, up and down as he moved in and out of her. Gradually, he moved faster and faster, her gasps for air mingling with his own.

"Jack…" She moaned.

"Aye luv?" He responded breathlessly.

Payton gasped. "D-don't stop."

"Didn't even cross my mind." He replied, focussing on moving, on the feeling, on the bliss, a rapture bordering on agony, that he felt. He heard her cry out as she came, and he sped up to join her, releasing his seed into her. Completely exhausted, he fell to the side of her, pulling her close to him as she pulled blankets over the two of them. Then, still in the afterglow, they fell asleep beside each other.

* * *

Yay unexpected random sex scene! Please review, again, sorry for the extremely long delay.


	18. Chapter 18: What You're Lacking

Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: -looks at paperwork- All of this, just to own this thing?! And money?! Gods, it's almost not worth it… -looks up- What are you doing here? Oh. No, I don't own it. Go away.

A/N: Is it possible? To put TWO up in short succession?! Let's try!

And I got a review! Which I hadn't when I started writing this, mere hours after finishing the last one. I'm planning on wasting all my sleeping time on the computer tonight.

To HeavenlyKitty, was the 'about time' regarding my posting of the next chapter, or for the random lemon which appeared spontaneously? Either way, yeah, that chapter was pretty good. Not as good as the one with the parrot though, chapter fifteen. That one **has** to be my favourite. So far.

Now! To the next one! Maybe I can finally finish arc one of this impossible story!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: What You're Lacking

Where the Black Pearl is pursued by the most unlikely of pursuers – we're not out of hot water yet folks!

* * *

It was in the dead of the night that Calico Jacques found himself being awoken, most rudely, by a thunderous pounding on the door. He was a deep sleeper, it took a lot to wake him, and not often would a crewmember dare to stir the captain when he was in his cabin, asleep or not. With a growl, he stood from his bed, moving with an uneven gait to the door. "What?!" He snapped upon opening it to find a bedraggled boy standing behind it.

"S-s-s-sir! Sh-sh-sh-sh-sh – the, the girl! H-he c-c-c-came, an' h-he t-t-t-t-t-took h-her!"

The boy seemed to be suffering from a severe stutter. Calico ran him through without a thought. "GILLES!" He roared, kicking the dying boy out of his way as the child coughed up blood, looking at his captain in horror and shock while the red liquid poured out. Moments later, the first mate appeared beside Calico, a smarmy grin plastered on his face.

"Yes Capt'n?"

"Wha' in 'ell was zis boy speakin' of?! Which fille?!"

An awkward silence. "Ahhhh, yes, that."

"Zat?! What of zat?!" Though Gilles was taller than Calico, the pirate captain was looming over his first mate.

"Well, Capt'n, you see, it would appear that Miss Smith… left. With a bit of help from her friends tha' is."

"Left? Which friends?"

"Sparrow."

Calico raged in indignation and fury. "NON! CA C'EST LA FINALE TEMPS! Zat is it! Zee last time zat… zat… zat **bird** will keep me from what is mine!" He fumed, eyes wild.

"Shall we go after him?"

"Non." Calico shut Gilles up with a sweeping gesture from his hand. "Non, we would not catch them. Non, we will go find someone who will be … willing to assist us in such matters."

* * *

Payton felt herself coming into the world of wakefulness gradually, and blearily clung to the last remnants of a good dream – one where Jack had come for her on the Helio, and had taken her back to the Black Pearl, and then… she blushed to think about what happened after, especially now that she was likely to be assaulted by Calico's men, or that atrocious man himself. She shuddered just to think of it… and then she noticed a warm, firm body behind her. Payton froze, unsure of what to do, unsure of where she was. When she looked around, instead of finding strange and alien surroundings as she feared, Payton was greeted with the familiar sights of the captain's cabin on the Black Pearl, which likely meant…

Turning her head to the side, she found herself looking at the familiar, and very nude, body of Captain Jack Sparrow. With a relieved groan, she settled back against him, causing him to hold onto her a little more tightly.

"Aye… we really should have done this a long time ago." She could feel his breath against her ear as he whispered to her, and she giggled, rolling to face him. She stared directly into his eyes, fully content.

"And good morrow to you too, oh devastatingly dashing pirate vagabond."

"Hey!" He good naturedly protested. "That's _Captain_ devastatingly dashing pirate vagabond to you." He laughed as she swatted at his arm lightly, before closing her eyes, moving closer to him. He cleared his throat, clearly feeling awkward. "Uh, Payton luv, I know you'd like to sleep some more, but my friend is a bit more interested in round two…?" He asked hopefully, gesturing to the hardness that Payton could feel up against her stomach. She opened her eyes, striving to keep her face impassive.

"Well, your … 'friend' will just have to get used to disappointments, won't he?" She rolled back over, but not before giving him a cheeky grin. She could hear Jack grumbling to himself, and chuckled silently.

Just as Payton was about to be lulled back to sleep, she felt a hand brush over her breast. With a shiver not at all from the cold, she moved away from the questing hand, directly into Jack. Exactly where he wanted her.

"Changed yer mind luv?" She could almost hear the smirk as his hands moved over her skin very much as they did the night previous.

"Uh…" She weakly got out, before Jack appeared overtop of her. He silenced any further resistance with a kiss that she melted into. Not too long after that Jack Sparrow, and his 'friend', got the round two that he was looking for.

Much later Jack woke again, Payton still asleep in his arms. He smiled softly to himself, gently stroking her hair while his thoughts travelled elsewhere. _If this is what it's like to have a woman aboard, then maybe the bad luck was all about jealousy. An' I might even enjoy this more than I thought I would._

Later, he could see Payton waking, and he pulled her closer to himself. "Mmm?" She asked blearily, still half asleep.

"Good mornin' luv. I trust you slept well?"

She blushed, covering her face with her hands, not looking at him.

"Now now luv, what's to be shy about?" When she muttered something under her breath, he placed a hand to his ear and said, "What was tha'? Couldn't 'ear ye luv."

She looked up to see his dark eyes sparkling. "I said that it was weird!"

"Weird? How is this weird?" Jack regarded her, astonished.

Payton flailed her hands around a bit, causing Jack to move lest he was hit. "It… it just is. I… I… I'm not comfortable with the whole idea of this! An' on top o' tha', what would the crew think?"

"What matters what the crew thinks? I'm still their captain-"

"And I'm still the girl you took over from England, then dumped in Tortuga! Do any respectable pirate captains keep women aboard?"

"Well, there is Anamaria-"

"She doesn't count and you know it!"

"I'd say she'd be a mite offended if she knew ye said that of her."

"Oh, at least she'd know what I meant! Stop dodging the question Jack, ye know what I'm askin'." Payton was getting more and more flustered and worked up by the second.

Jack gently pet her hair, making her relax against her wishes. She half-heartedly batted at his hand, but had to admit it felt nice. A few moments of silence passed before Jack spoke again.

"There are none too many pirate captains with women aboard, but!" He gave her a look to stop her from interrupting him. "But, there is only one Captain Jack Sparrow."

Payton sighed exasperatedly. "Could you please be serious?"

"I am luv. Payton, it doesn't matter what they think so long as they respect you. An' they will. This crew is filled with good men." She gave him a look. "What? Pirates can be good men."

"That wasn't my point. Anamaria…?"

"I told ye she hardly counts as a woman." He waved a bejewelled hand.

"You're blind Sparrow." If she had been able to rest her hands on her hips, she would have.

"Am not." He defended staunchly, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "C'mon, we'd best be getting up." He removed himself from the bed, looking for his clothing.

"Afore the crew mutinies from hunger?" Payton laughed from the bed.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. "Not in the least bit funny." She looked in his eyes, and saw a man haunted, pain and heartache showing through for the first time.

"Sorry." She whispered, feeling thoroughly guilty.

He shrugged. "Not yer fault luv."

* * *

Payton returned to her mutilated galley with a grim expression set on her face. Looking around, she was pleased to see that at the very least the holes were gone, but no one had bothered to finish cleaning anything. That included used dishes. With a sigh, she started picking up what debris she could, chucking it in a pile in the corner for later cleaning.

Captain Jack Sparrow was having a good day. He had an open horizon, a busily working crew, and he had woken in the morning beside the only woman he had wanted to see. Despite the slight hiccup, he was feeling pretty good about life in general. Until crew members starting running up to the deck from the galley. Handing the helm to Cotton, Jack walked down from the quarterdeck to see what exactly was going on. He moved over to one of pirates, and grabbed his shirt. "What's going on?"

The man seemed to snap out of his hysteria for a moment. "Someone tried to pilfer from the galley. And… they… er, cabinets."

"What?"

"She's right mad now Capt'n."

He sighed, seeing what they were asking for him to do. "I'll deal wiv 'er." As he disappeared below decks, silence fell over his crew. He rolled his eyes, and hollered over his shoulder, "Back ta work ye spineless jellyfish!"

The door of the galley was slightly ajar, and he could hear infuriated ranting coming from inside. A sudden loud crash caused him to jump, and he stalked closer, gently pushing the door further open.

"Alright luv, what's botherin' ye now?" He leant on the doorframe, watching a rather irate Payton. She whirled to look at him, scowl planted firmly on her lips.

"That blasted crew of yours! Comin' in where they're not wanted, messing up what I've only just managed to clean, and look at this! The whole row of cabinets! How do you manage to knock every single one on the floor?!"

Looking at the room, and then back at her, Jack started to chuckle, causing Payton to become even more annoyed.

"What's so funny?!"

He moved over and pulled Payton into an embrace, which she resisted to no avail. "Calm yerself Payton. I'll get the bilge rats ta clean the mess they made."

"But-!"

Jack placed a finger over her lips. "Shush luv." He smirked. "Leave it to ol' Jackie. I'll fix everythin' fer ye."

She grudgingly acquiesced.

Jack reappeared on deck moments later, without Payton. "Alright men, who knocked down the cupboards?"

No one spoke, and Jack sent a calculating look over them. "Pilfering from the galley's a serious offense. If someone doesn't come forward, I'll hafta give the punishment to everyone."

A sailor came forward. "It – it was me Capt'n." He winced at the dark glare that was sent to him from the captain, now fearing for his skin.

"Come with me mate." Jack returned below decks, and the unfortunate sailor had no choice but to follow him.

Payton was leaning up against the wall of the galley, waiting. Jack entered with the sailor. "Alright, tell 'er."

The man gulped, now seeing first hand Payton's wrath. "It – it was me who knock yer cupboards down ma'am."

Payton's glare intensified, and she looked at Jack, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this.

"I have a proposition for you about this mess…" Jack grinned, and Payton dutifully expressed her curiosity.

* * *

By dinner, the cabinets were firmly back in place, and the poor sailor who knocked them off in the first place had decided against ever trying to steal from any galley ever again. Once Payton was appeased with her cabinets, she nodded to let the sailor go eat. He eagerly scampered off, well aware that on any other ship he'd have gotten far worse.

Payton took her meal on deck, in the view of the setting sun at the prow of the ship. Shortly after getting there, she heard feet behind her, and she turned to see Jack.

"Evening Captain."

He nodded to her, and moved to stand beside her. Neither spoke, a companionable silence residing between them. Payton slowly finished her meal, listening to the waves whisper against the hull of the Black Pearl. She counted back the months – it had been nearly half a year since she left England. Only a half a year.

"What's on yer mind luv?" Jack's voice broke the silence.

"Hmmm?"

"Ye seem ta be distracted by summat. What's on yer mind?"

"Just… thinking about England, and how far this is from there."

Jack raised an eyebrow at the rather vague response, but kept his peace.

Later that night, when Payton was asleep against him, only then did Jack Sparrow begin to question what it was she meant by thinking of England. Surely she didn't miss the place, so then what was it? He rubbed at his eyes furiously, mind fogging with sleep. It was the girl's fault – she tired him out, befuddled and confused him to no end, pulling his heart one way and then the other. No, if he was going to think about this clearly, he had to get up, away from her. He removed himself from her side, and almost went back when he heard her discontent sigh from the lack of warmth. Steeling himself, he pulled a pair of pants on, and sat on the window ledge, much like Payton had done when she had first arrived. Looking out at the sea, he smiled at the expanse of the water, and propped a window open, breathing in deeply. The smell of the ocean calmed him, and he relaxed, looking up at the moon. It had been six months, or theres about, since Payton had been dumped on his ship in England. Three since he had dumped her in Tortuga, and only one since she had returned – well, kidnapped from Tortuga under the pretence of stopping her from being attacked because of a misunderstanding during a bar fight. He chuckled softly to himself, looking over at her. She had twisted in the bed, brows knit in worry while she murmured words which he couldn't hear. Curious, he moved to her side, catching fragments of her worries as she spoke through sleep.

"No, no…"

"Shush luv, relax. I'm here."

"They're coming Jack… what are you doing here? I told you to get away… s'not safe anymore… Please…" Her voice faded in and out, he couldn't hear half of what she was saying, and couldn't understand the rest. Sighing, he hoped these bad dreams were only memories.

"Sleep love, I'm by your side. Nothing'll harm ye." He lay back down beside her, knowing that there wouldn't be any time now for reflection. Anxious arms clung to him, drawing his body to hers, and he glad moved to fit beside her. He could feel her body relax, and he turned his mind to thoughts of sleep once more.

* * *

They fell into an easy routine – during the day they would keep to their appointed tasks, though on occasion at some random point in time, Jack would find the need to jump Payton when she was altogether too busy with something important, claiming in his defence that if she got too stressed she'd become old and grey far too soon, to which she'd attempt to hit him. It rarely worked, but at the very least she tried before he rendered all rational thought completely useless. During the nights, the two of them would keep to his cabin, and Payton found that despite her inexperience, she had no trouble keeping up with the pirate captain. Once they went to sleep though, it was a different matter, as Payton found herself plagued with night terrors, which she never could quite remember when asked. All that she knew was the feeling of dread settling over her didn't ever seem to go away, and she knew, in the back of her mind, that something was coming. Something, or someone.

One afternoon, as Payton found herself sewing patches on the damaged sails, a shadow fell over her, and she grumbled. Having a splitting headache didn't make her day particularly good to begin with.

"Would you kindly move yerself out of me light?" Her demand came out harshly, and she was moderately surprised that she hadn't cursed. A throaty chuckle greeted her.

"An' I see yer in a fine temperament Miss Dumer. What's got ye up in knots?" He moved to her side, and out of her light, his hands deliciously cool on her overly warm skin.

She smiled appreciatively, closing her eyes as she leant back against him, not aware of the small group of onlookers they were collecting. "Mmmm, it's just my head's killin' me Capt'n."

"Oh is it?" He gave a crooked smile, and moved his fingertips to massage her temples. "Well that's not very nice of it. Not nice at all."

"Aye, but, ohhhh… that does feel good."

He leant down by her ear, whispering now. "An' I can make it feel even better… if ye have the time for it that is."

Payton cracked an eye open, raising an eyebrow curiously. "And what might you have in mind, Captain Sparrow?"

He smirked. "Well, I suppose ye'll hafta find out later, now won't ye luv?"

She grumbled as he swaggered away, headed back to the helm whilst giving rather pointed glares to those of his crew who had gathered to watch. Payton shook her head and returned to sewing.

Her reprieve was short indeed, as Anamaria had other ideas about leaving the girl alone. "Annnnnd?"

"And what?" Payton refused to look up.

"What was that?" Anamaria grinned.

"Nothin'. He was just… talkin'." She replied, sounding just a bit guilty.

Anamaria laughed. "Listen, I haven't seen him 'talk' like **that** to anyone onboard. Well, asides from Lizzie, but she doesn't count anymore."

"Who **is** this girl?! I keep hearing about her, but no one'll tell me anything about her!" Payton threw down her needle angrily.

"It's not for me to tell." Anamaria held her hand up before Payton could interrupt her. "Look, I know it's frustrating, but it's something that only Jack could tell ye. I don't rightly know the half of it, and I bet he'd not even tell that much."

"So why should I bother askin' him if he's not going to tell me?"

"Why d'you even ask about her?" When Payton didn't reply, Anamaria nodded. "Thought as much. But, onto more important things… What was that about?"

"What was what about?" She asked tartly, picking up the needle again, angrily attacking the sail.

"Carefully, or you'll-"

"Ow!" Payton sucked on her finger reproachfully.

"Do that." Anamaria sighed. "Would ye stop avoiding the topic Payton? For one second? Honestly, yer worse than Jack!"

"Am not…" She muttered while sending dark looks toward her friend.

Anamaria chuckled. "C'mon girl, out with it."

"Like I said, it was nothing. We were just talking!"

"Riiiiight. An' if I believe that you can just call me Mister Cotton's parrot. Listen, Payton, that was nothing like talking, an' everything like more than just crewmates."

"I dunno what you're going on about." She insisted stiffly.

"Stop being daft! The entire crew can see it!"

"See what?!"

"You 'n' Jack!"

Payton paused, looking down at the sail. "Well, maybe…"

"Maybe?" Anamaria pressed.

"Well, there's… definitely something."

"So you'll admit you have feelings for him?" Payton muttered under her breath, and Anamaria laughed. "English is still the only language I speak."

"I guess, yeah, I do."

"You do what?"

The glare Payton sent Anamaria was positively murderous. "I have feelings for the blasted Captain Jack Sparrow."

Anamaria grinned. "Now, was that so hard to say?" She had to dodge a bucket Payton sent flying at her as she left, almost giggling.

Night fell, and Payton wearily made her way to the cabin she shared with Jack. Anamaria's questions earlier made her wonder about Jack, and her thoughts were buzzing through her head like angry hornets. Wholly exhausted, she closed the door behind her, slumping onto one of the chairs in the captain's quarters. Jack came in a few moments later.

"Tired luv?"

"Ye could say that…" She rubbed her eyes, gathering courage. "Tell me, 'ow come everyone here talks about Elizabeth, but never **talks** about Elizabeth?"

"Ye've lost me luv."

"Well, ye see, I keep hearing about her, but I honestly can't say I know anything about this woman."

_An' that's a good thing._ "Don't you fret about it. I'll tell ye soon enough." He walked over and embraced her, a flirtatious grin playing on his lips. "Come now, about that headache…"

* * *

A light knock at the door roused Jack from his revere early in the morning, and he tried, rather futilely, to untangle himself from Payton. Though asleep, she was just as stubborn as she was awake, and would have none of it. Finally, with an aggravated sigh, he compromised. "Come in."

Gibbs opened the door, and moved into the room. "Capt'n, I hate ta interrupt, but we may have a problem."

"An' what'd tha' be Mister Gibbs?"

"Lookout spotted English Navy colours."

"Navy? In these waters?"

"Aye Capt'n."

"How peculiar. Very well Mister Gibbs, we shall have to lose them. There are islands around about 'ere somewhere, aye?"

"Aye Capt'n?"

"Head for those. I'll be out in a moment."

Confused, Gibbs nodded, knowing better then to question his captain's ideas. He closed the door, leaving Payton and Jack alone again.

Jack looked over to Payton and sighed. She wasn't going to like this one bit. "Luv, c'mon, ye've got ta get up."

His only response was a groan, and she wormed her way further into the blankets, holding onto him.

_Well, that certainly did the opposite of what I had planned…_ "Payton, there's Navy about. I need to steer the Pearl."

Success! He could see an eye as she looked at him. "Navy?"

"Aye, the English are trailing us for some unknown reason."

"Not Calico?" She asked curiously.

"Well, it has been a week since we saw him last."

"I'd have expected he'd have put up more resistance."

"An' I'm glad he didn't." His dark look ceased all of Payton's conversation as she let him get away. Now freed, he quickly hopped up and gathered his clothing, leaving the cabin without a backwards glance.

_So much for what Anamaria said having any stock…_ Payton suddenly realized that she was being selfish, and she sighed. After a few moments of sulking on the bunk, she got up to find some clothes of her own. Once dressed, she looked around at the chaos of the cabin. She'd have to clean it at some point, or she'd go mad. Then, she took her leave of the captain's quarters in favour of the bright Caribbean sunlight on deck.

Appearing at Jack's side on the quarter deck, she asked, "Can we out run them?"

Jack jumped. "Aye. But they'd likely still follow us anyway. Nay, we need to discourage them following us any further."

"Meaning what?"

His loopy grin returned. "We discourage."

"Um, Jack…?" Payton sounded worried.

"Yes luv?" He responded distractedly.

"Could you tell me why it is that those ships appear to be getting bigger?"

"Because we're headed towards them."

She paused, unsure if she had heard right. "Headed… towards them?"

"Aye luv." He verified for her.

"So, we're not getting away from the Navy?"

He chuckled. "Aye."

"An' we're head back towards the Navy?"

"Aye."

Payton stared at him dumbfounded. He seemed to not be grasping her point. "Are you mad?!"

He turned to stare her directly in the face. "Luv, if I wasn't, this would probably never work."

The Black Pearl, being the faster ship, was cutting the distance between the naval vessel and herself very quickly. Payton gripped the hilt of her sword as she watched the larger ship move steadily closer. Turning to Gibbs, she found the elderly pirate at ease, which surprised her.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about something going amuck?"

He shrugged, taking a drink from his flask. "When ye've a captain as daft as Jack, ye tend not to question his plans, an' just get on with things."

Jack had assessed the Navy ship when he had seen it, and already knew that their cannons were much shorter than his own. The two ships passed close, but not close enough for the other ships cannons to be of use.

"Run out the cannons an' wait for my order!" The crew were quick to obey, regardless of any misgivings.

The Pearl was almost clear of the Navy ship, when, suddenly, Jack shouted something unexpected. "Weigh anchor on the starboard!"

"Capt'n?"

"Don't ask, just do it!"

"Aye Capt'n!"

Dropping the starboard anchor caused the Pearl to veer hard to port, placing the cannons directly at the other ship's stern. "FIRE!" Jack bellowed. The cannon's sounded, and shouts astonished rose from the enemy ship as the cannons ripped through the hull, one of them striking the rudder, rendering all steering useless – leaving the Navy vessel dead in the water.

Pleased with his work, Jack yelled, "Weigh anchor!"

The Black Pearl slipped around the now useless Navy ship, and Jack stood in the rigging to wave his hat at the now furious British officers aboard. Jumping down, he found Mister Gibbs standing nearby, waiting for a heading. "Set sail for South America. I still want to find that gold."

"Aye Capt'n. The prospect of a bit of shiny plunder sounds mighty good right about now."

There was one more thing he had to deal with, and she was standing at the rail, watching as the Navy ship grew smaller and smaller in the distance. He walked over to her, but before he could speak, she asked, "D'you suppose they'll be alright?"

"Ah, they should be fine. What I did was nothing permanent, just an … inconvenience o' sorts. Why?"

She shrugged. "Wouldn't want to think we left decent men to starve ta death."

"One, ye can't know they were decent men, and two, they were intent on killin' us." He settled against the rail beside her.

"You can't be sure of that."

"Hmph. I'd like ta say that I have certainly had far more experience with the British Royal Navy than you, young miss."

"Oh, the nerve!" Payton pushed herself away from rail, and headed down to the galley, grumbling about irritating pirate captains.

Jack watched her go helplessly, then turned to Anamaria who was standing nearby. "What'd I do?"

"If ye hafta ask that, yer far more daft than I thought Jack." She too walked off, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts.

_Ugh. Women._

* * *

And that's Chapter 18! Hope you enjoyed it, please review!


	19. Chapter 19: Immoral Men

Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: Alrighty, let's see… Books? Check. Cookies? Check. Owning Pirates of the Caribbean? Ah, damnit! Still a no. Oh, and the quote from the tv show Psych? Well, that's a no-brainer – that one doesn't belong to me either.

A/N: -giggles- Alright, so I'm really beginning to enjoy this hectic pace right about now. In addition to clearing out more story projects that I haven't yet gotten around to finishing, it is also providing a wonderful diversion from work, and other such things. And this chapter brings me even closer to part two of the series! I really feel that this is finally starting to take shape – there's foreshadowing, implications of further chapters, oh, it's simply brilliant!

Can you tell yet that I'm excited, exhilarated even?

Asides from posting two fairly well done chapters in quick succession that is. That's kinda a dead give-away.

-ahem- Alright, now, to the important part. Reader feedback! The reviews!

HeavenlyKitten, yes, it was actually two chapters (and I honestly can't believe it either). It's the same pace I had when I first started writing this back in the March of 2008. Doesn't that sound so long ago? Anyway, yeah, I figured that I didn't want to draw their relationship out any longer, and given that the instance with the kidnapping was the second time Payton left his life, I felt that it was only reasonable for Jack to respond in such a way, ergo, lemon! And, if you noticed in eighteen, there wasn't an end to that in their relationship now that it got there. I say, top notch!

Nelle07, yays to the love! It makes my day.

To chickenwinglegolas, thanks for reading, I'm really glad you like it. You know, I never thought of the age difference before now. But you do bring up a valid point. However, I feel I must respond in a most infuriating way – not intentionally, but it's the only way I can. She's so young cuz I feel like it. Honestly. It's her age, and really, it just feels right to have the character at that age for this story. As for Jack, he's kinda… well, timeless, when you think about it. Regardless of his age, he still seems young. At most, I've always seen him at this thirties, youngest, mid-twenties, though that doesn't work out so well unless Will was in his teens before he went after Elizabeth… though, it could be reasonable. But we can talk chronologically later.

And as a final note, the description of the chapter isn't really a description at all, so, yeah, I broke from my general story outline. But do check out the show, cuz it's brilliant.

Now, to the main event! Chapter Nineteen, awaits! This one's proving to be a long one!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Immoral Men

"_Oh, ye immoral man of low fibre! You should really eat some more bran."_ ~ Shawn Spencer, Psych.

* * *

News reaches through the world slowly, especially in a world where the fastest transit of news consists of letters carried on ships, or with messengers. So, it stands to reason that the news of the failure of the Naval vessel to either kill or capture one Captain Jack Sparrow did not reach the Helio until long after the main mast was replaced, long after all repairs were completed. However, Calico Jacques already suspected that the Navy had failed when he did not meet up with the ship at the designated trading point. For once, the pirate was able to keep his infamous temper under control when one of his lackeys told him the news. Disinterested to the point of downright distraction, Calico merely nodded to the man, then returned to peering at his map as he had been for the past week.

Gilles came to speak with him captain when he found the messenger still alive. "Captain...?" He hazarded, unable to tell what sort of mood Calico was in.

"Ouais Gilles?" The other man didn't look up.

Taking in a deep breath, Gilles barged ahead. "May I presume to ask what is to be done about Sparrow?"

"Hmph." Came the response, and Calico looked at his first mate. "Under normal circumstances I'd 'ave yer 'ead for suggesting such a ting." Gilles shuddered, but his captain continued. "Mais, maintenant, zese tings are… different. Come 'ere."

Curious, Gilles moved to Calico's side, seeing now the map that Calico was inspecting. "You see Gilles, to recover what is rightfully mine, I must first know where ze bastard 'as gone wit 'er."

"An' we know where that is Capt'n…?"

"Non. An' zat is ze annoying part of it. 'E is always after some sort of treasure or such, an' I cannot see what it is 'e would be after now!" Calico threw his navigational tools off of his desk in a bought of fury. Gilles, grasping some amount of forethought, stepped out of his captain's way.

After a few minutes of raging, Calico calmed to a point where he could talk again. "If I was zat bird, where would I go?"

Gilles interrupted Calico's musing. "Where did we find him last time Captain?"

"What?" Calico looked up, slightly aggravated.

"When we were tracking him. Where did we find him, or at least find him near?"

Calico said nothing, looking at the map. "Sout' America."

"Capt'n?"

"Set sail for Sout' America!"

"But Capt'n, Sparrow hates-"

"**Set**. **Sail**."

"Aye aye Capt'n!" Gilles saluted smartly, exiting the Captain's Cabin, complexion fairly pale. "WEIGH ANCHOR!" He bellowed, making his way to the quarterdeck to give the helm's man the heading. Even if he was a cut-throat back-stabbing bastard, Gilles was no fool, and could recognize danger – especially when it was staring him in the face.

* * *

The times between running, fighting for your life, and the chaotic storms on a pirate ship were mostly boring. Though Jack's tenacity for aggravating the two female members of the crew lead to quite a few fireworks, of many different types – some that the crew could watch, and the rest for Jack and Payton alone. For the daily upkeep of any seagoing vessel, there were repairs, daily chores, in some respects it was even worse than being at home – except you got paid. And no annoying parents to ask what on God's earth you're doing still in the house and not out doing a decent day's work. To Payton, that detail really didn't matter to her, given her history. So, when she grew fed up with cleaning the galley, she threw up her hands in disgust, shoved her tools aside, and went to find a certain pirate captain who could solve her problems. She didn't quite know what she wanted right now – be it a fight or something of entirely a different nature, all she knew right now was that she needed a break.

The pirate captain in question was in the process of making sure that his crew was swabbing the deck appropriately, and not damaging the rigging overly much. He noticed instantly when Payton appeared on deck, a slightly distant look in her eye as she scanned the Black Pearl. He smirked when their eyes locked and she blushed, but she sashayed over to him, not missing the appreciative glances he gave her.

"Capt'n…" Her voice trailed off when his dark eyes caught her own, becoming distracted.

"Aye Miss Dumer?" A sparkle and grin showed that he was up to something, and pleased with his effect on her.

She quickly shook herself. "There's a mite of a problem below, per'aps ye could assist me for a moment?"

Intrigued, Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Alright then luv."

Smirking in a very Jack-esque fashion, Payton returned to the galley, with her pirate captain following closely behind her. Once he entered, she closed the door tightly behind him, and before he could speak, she accosted him, kissing his lips fiercely.

When she broke away, he spoke, somewhat bemused. "Alright luv, I'll bite. What's on yer mind?"

"I'm tired, frustrated, and horny. 'S that enough reason for you, Captain Sparrow?"

"Aye luv, more'n enough." With that, Jack closed the distance between them, and clothing was removed shortly thereafter.

In the evening, Payton lay awake beside Jack in the bunk, thoughts wandering. He had never once yet said that he loved her. She supposed that she was supposed to grasp that from his treatment… but he had whores ashore, or so she had heard from the many stories of the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Even in England, people couldn't stop talking about the handsome rogue who could, if given the chance, charm the birds from the skies. She rubbed her eyes, feeling very tired, but also completely unable to fall asleep, an annoying contradiction given the circumstances.

Laying beside her, Jack had very much the same feeling.

He could sense that something was bothering Payton. Something significant, and likely pertaining to the new level their relationship had taken. But for Jack, someone unused to handling females on any other scale than as pleasurable company for one evening, and one evening alone, he had no idea what to do about it.

So he feigned sleep, laying beside Payton as she lay beside him, both of them striving not to wake the other, though neither was asleep.

Moments later, Payton rolled over to look at Jack, to find him awake.

"Oh." She said dumbly, somewhat surprised to find his eyes staring into hers, boring into her soul. "You're… awake."

"Aye." He whispered hoarsely, licking his lips. "As are you luv, from what I've noticed."

She nodded, moving closer to him. "I can't sleep."

He stroked her hair, feeling an unfamiliar emotion wash over him. "Dreams?" He felt rather than saw her nod. She was tense, either from fear or frustration.

"I can't make heads or tails of them, and it's... I don't get it Jack." She swivelled her head to look at him.

Jack stroked his goatee thoughtfully, hand still resting on her head. "I have heard talk of dreams bein' reflection o' the subconscious mind trying to sift through daily events."

Payton blinked. "What an odd idea."

"S'what I thought when I heard it too." He chuckled, and she swatted her arm.

"Seriously Jack. I'm at about at my wit's end, an' I don't know what to do."

Jack shrugged. "Sorry luv, but there's nothing you can do about it. Dreams are the one thing in this life you can't run from."

She didn't know what it was about the statement that caused her to look at him again, perhaps the wistful tone, perhaps the brooding emotion behind it, but what she saw on his face was enough to make her heart break. She snuggled further into his embrace, jolting him back from wherever he had just gone. He a gentle smile, he pulled her even closer to her, running a hand deviously down her spine from her neck to her tailbone. She shivered, just as he expected.

"Cold luv?"

His seemingly innocent question was laced with lust, and Payton blushed. Though she had been bold this afternoon, she was somewhat afraid to do so again, and knowing that saying no would only lead her into dangerous – and likely embarrassing – territory, she opted out.

"Yeah…"

Jack had to strain to catch what she said, but once he had, he smirked. "Is tha' so? Well, we'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" Without warning, he pulled her on top of him, carefully positioning the two of them, then paused, looking over Payton.

"How will this fix being cold?" She looked down at Jack confused, until he thrust up, and her eyes widened, mouth opened in a silent o. He smirked. "Easily luv."

* * *

Morning dawned brightly, and today it was Payton up first, feeling remarkably well rested, and rather sore. Grinning to herself, she stretched out on the bunk, relishing the feeling of Jack's embrace. He stirred, looking at Payton groggily. With a giggle, she gently kissed him. "Mornin` Capt`n!"

"Ugh." Jack rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. "S'too early fer ye!"

He should have known that attempting ignore Payton was not only foolish, it was downright deadily.

Running her fingertips up and down his ribs, Payton found was she was looking for – a location, upon which applying the least amount of pressure caused Jack to jump in a most unmanly fashion.

"So, this is the Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow's greatest weakness – not rum, nor women, not a gun, or a giant sea creature, nor even evil men bent on revenge." Her fingers were poised over his sides as he watched her warily. "You're ticklish!" She pronounced with enthusiasm, now tickling him mercilessly.

Jack yelped in shock, and was currently trying to wrestle Payton into submission, which was failing because he couldn't catch his breath for long enough to make much of an attempt of it. Finally, Jack grabbed Payton around the middle, and through some fluke, the two of them had moved precariously toward the edge of the bed. Payton tried to pry Jack's arms off, but he clung fast to her, and after one final push, she managed to send the both of them to the floor, Jack landing under her. Catching his breath, he was aware of Payton watching him anxiously, worriedly. He feigned injury to get her to let down her guard, then he flipped her, growling lowly.

"Tha' trickery of yours luv, is want ta get ye inta dangerous situations." His tone made her shiver, and she gladly admitted defeat as Jack took his revenge.

* * *

In the afternoon, after a minor spat earlier in the morning between Captain and Galley Mistress, Payton walked up to Anamaria, and dragged her away to the galley, under the bemused watch of most of the crew, including Jack. Then, once the galley door was shut, Payton turned to her friend. "Help me!"

Anamaria stood looking at Payton, dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, wha'?"

Payton began pacing the length of the galley. "He is sincerely the most infuriating man I've met! He… he – he… that… pirate!"

Anamaria leant back against the wall. "Alright Payton. You're going ta have ta slow down, and tell me what exactly our Captain did now, that fight wasn't that bad."

"He… I –He… I don't know if he even…"

"He's not good with words. Though, right about now, I'd be sayin' that yer no better. What in the name of God has the man done?"

"He's just thoroughly dense! And-"

"He's a male." Anamaria waved off as she interrupted. "They **are** thoroughly dense. An', on that note, tend to all make stupid mistakes. That doesn't tell me what he's done." Anamaria gave her a calculating look. "You love him, don't you."

Payton froze. "I – I – I never said that!"

Anamaria waved a hand. "Inimportant details. You do, don't you? Otherwise there wouldn't be all this fussin'."

"I… I don't know Anamaria." She sighed. "I don't know what love **feels** like!" Payton wailed as she hit one of her nicely secured cabinets.

Anamaria sighed. "Alright lass, stop yer wailin', it's unbecoming and frankly irritating. Love 'im or no, ye've got ta remember one important thing – that 'e's Jack Sparrow, and that tends to change things a bit."

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Came a voice from the hallway. "Oh, bugger."

The two women, not keen on being interrupted, or spied upon for that matter, turned to the door. "Jack?" Anamaria asked, voice calm.

"Aye luv?"

"Get in here." It was a command rather than a suggestion.

"But-"

"If ye were curious enough ta come spy on us, and stupid enough to get caught-"

"Hey!" Jack interjected, offended.

"Then ye better be prepared to face the consequences." She continued as if nothing had happened. With a grumble, the rather guilty-looking pirate opened the door of the galley and shuffled in, grabbing himself a stool to sit on as he glowered at the women.

"There we are. Now that everyone's present, I can continue." She looked to the two of them, and found no resistance. "Payton, ye hav' a grievance?"

Payton muttered something under her breath, and Anamaria glared. "English girl! Only English!"

Payton glared and threw in a comment in French that sounded suspiciously similar to 'go fuck yourself', to which Anamaria closed the distance between the two of them, Jack all but forgotten. Taking this as his cue, Jack attempted to escape from the galley, only to be met with an unfortunately rusty hinge on the door he was trying to sneak through, thus hindering him to the point of rendering his plot ineffective. He stood stock still, frozen in place as Anamaria's wrath was transferred to him. "Goin' somewhere Capt'n?"

Jack looked around frantically. "Er, well, uh… no, not especially."

"Good! Now, come 'ere." She all but dragged Jack to stand beside Payton. Anamaria looked the two of them over, now seeming satisfied. "Alright, this requires co-operation. Can ye do that?"

Payton turned to Jack, and Jack shrugged. Payton looked over at the newly repaired wall, now fiddling with her hair.

Anamaria narrowed her eyes at them. "I'll be takin' the lack of reply as yes, y'hear? Now, the two of ye need ta be talkin' whatever this is out, or ye'll not being doing much of any movin' forward."

"Meaning what exactly?" Jack reclined against a cabinet, face unreadable, ignoring the evil glares from Payton from daring to touch anything in her galley.

Anamaria clenched her fist in annoyance. "Meanin' that you two will fail, an' be going yer separate ways rather quickly!"

After that pronouncement, neither Jack nor Payton looked at the other, and Anamaria threw up her arms in frustration. "Ugh, I might as well talk ta the wall! That'd be a far more useful use of my time!" She rubbed her eyes with a hand, then turned her glare to Payton. "You!"

Payton moved back, fearing the older woman's wrath. "Either talk ta him or cease whining, ya can't do both! And you!" She rounded on Jack, who in turn moved away, knowing full well the power of her slap. "You straighten this mess out! Ye know better than ta do this!" Jack muttered an excuse under his breath which caused Anamaria to glare more. "Being a captain, and being a pirate have no merit on this situation! Be a man!" With that final statement, she was gone, leaving Payton and Jack in a decidedly awkward situation, more so than before.

"Uh, soooo…" Jack offered weakly, unsure of what to do. "What's on yer mind that ye wanted ta talk about?"

Payton rubbed at her arm, looking over at the pots and pans still to be cleaned. "It's… nothing. Just some frustration, I'm fine Capt'n, really."

"Ye sure of that luv?" Now Jack started to get curious, feeling that there might be something that Payton wasn't telling him. When he was in the hall, he had been having trouble hearing exactly what was being said, missing entirely Anamaria accusing Payton of loving him. All he managed to get out of it was that there was something on her mind significant enough to cause her to go to Anamaria, in secret, and that it pertained to him.

"Yeah. 'S good Capt'n. I, er, Just… wanted to know what she thought you'd like for dinner. Ta… make up for yellin' at you this mornin'." Payton rubbed her neck, looking at the floor, roof, walls, anything but Jack's face. Even though she knew he wouldn't understand, and that it'd lead to an argument, she couldn't help but feel bad for lying to him. _Let's hope he lets it lie…_

"Anythin' ye cook is good enough luv." _And yer a rotten liar!_ He coughed slightly, exiting the galley, but still looking at Payton. "Well, I should be gettin' back ta the helm."

"Uh, aye, er, I'll, just get on makin' dinner." She quickly shut the door in Jack's face, leaving a surprised expression on his face. Moment's later, he heard a crash from inside the galley, and cursing.

Stifling a chuckle, he asked, "Everythin' alright in there Payton luv?"

"Uh, a-aye Capt'n!" Came the hasty reply.

Shaking his head, Jack returned to the deck, making a note to get to the bottom of what was bothering the girl before the end of the week. Anyone who lies that terribly was either inviting prying eyes, or actually wanted someone to help them. Either way, she was looking for something.

* * *

After the fiasco in the galley, Payton made it a standing objective to avoid Jack at all costs – which was a fairly short sighted idea, given that she was sharing a cabin with him, along with other activities. After hiding in the crows nest for a while, Payton looked down onto the darkening deck with a small sigh. _Was she right? Do I… love him?_

Payton shook her head, seeing the man in question swaying his way toward the cabin in the rays of the fading Caribbean sun. She shrank back, afraid that he might look up, that he might find her hiding place. He disappearing to the cabin, and she breathed a sigh of relief, continuing to watch the horizon.

It was disconcerting to look out over the sea. It seemed to stretch on forever, in all directions. The ship, which seemed so large when docked, was really just a tiny speck floating from one land mass to another. Payton sighed, and leaned back against the mast, the pleasant feeling of sunlight on her face making her lapse into an almost trance-like, relaxed state.

Jack was not drunk. Not at all. He was having trouble walking – but he nearly always had trouble walking. His vision was fine, and he knew what he was looking for. That girl. That troublesome, infuriating, addicting female, that for some reason chose to plague his very existence, even when she was nowhere near him. Grumbling to himself after finding his cabin devoid of her pleasant figure, he rubbed at his face, trying to figure out where she might have gone. Scratching his head, he exited the cabin, looking around the deck. He had already checked the galley, and her other favourite haunts on the ship. Jack had noticed that she had a fondness for looking out at the ocean, but he hadn't seen her anywhere near the prow. Muttering about foolish females and their tendency to wander off if not properly supervised, he started pacing the deck.

_Look mate, unless she dove off the side of the ship –_

_Which she might just do! Can't trust women to be rational, look at Anamaria!_

– _Then she's hiding somewhere. Somewhere you don't expect._

With that thought lingering in his head, Jack looked up, and sure enough saw a foot dangling from the crows nest. With a silent whoop of victory, Jack all but ran to the rigging. He scrambled up over the ship, his speed slowing as he sobered after nearly falling off of the side of his ship. Reaching the crow's nest, he climbed up beside her, feeling odd as he saw her sleeping, unsure if he should wake her.

His choice was taken from him as she stirred in her half-sleep, groaning and stretching her cramping muscles.

"Payton." He tried not to laugh as she jumped nearly a foot in the air from where she was sitting. "Ye had something that was botherin' ye."

"Uh, n-no, I didn't." She was now looking for escape routes.

He pinned her with a doubtful look. "Ye're a right awful liar luv. C'mon, come out wit it."

She fidgeted with her sleeve. "I… You frustrate me. An'… I don't even know… I don't wanna talk about it Jack."

Jack watched her, curious. He chuckled, and pulled her against him, making her freeze in bewilderment and confusion. "Ye certainly are a handful."

"Uhh… I'm lost?" She relaxed in his hold, soon leaning her head on his chest.

"Oh? An' where are ye headed? I might be able ta point you in the right direction." He joked softly, leaning against the mast, holding her securely.

"Dunno ta be honest. I'm likin' right here though…"

"S'good ta know luv." He watched the sun setting. "But, Payton, that doesn't bring us ta what's botherin' you."

She glared at him, trying to pull away, as if he had betrayed her because he brought the subject back up. "Told you I didn't wan' ta talk about it!"

"Calm yerself luv."

"No, I will not, you… you… you condescending **pirate**!" Payton spat acidly, pushing herself away from Jack, a tad too forcefully, hitting the edge of the crows nest, and was loosing her balance. Jack's arm shot out and grabbed hers in an iron hold, pulling her back. "Th-th-thanks." She shrank back again when she saw his face – a stony mask of indifference, the lively eyes that she had come to like were now guarded and dim.

He ignored her as he left, climbing down the rigging to the deck, and quickly disappearing into his cabin. Payton watched him go, a gnawing feeling of guilt growing in the pit of her stomach, only becoming stronger as she heard the slam of the door to the cabin. _Why can't I do __**anything**__ right?!_

* * *

In the morning, Jack awoke alone. He hadn't slept well the night before, and couldn't quite place why in his sleep fogged brain. Feeling somewhat perplexed, he went over the events of the past few day, and sighed, rubbing against his eyes. Anamaria was right – they **did** need to talk about this. Especially given Payton's penchant for hitting his sore spots. He stood up, stretching, and started to hunt around for his clothes. He had half expected her to come to sleep with him the night before, but wasn't surprised that she didn't. He closed his eyes, willing the weariness to leave his muscles and mind. The first step in solving this was to find that girl.

Payton had been inclined to stay in the crows nest all night, but the brisk wind off the sea had cured her of that idea quickly. Instead, she decided to go down to the galley and find something to do, something to distract herself with. For some reason she felt very awake, a bundle of nervous energy and guilt preventing her from finding any rest. Nearly all night she had wandered the galley, alternatively cleaning and pacing in the small space. Now, it was early in the morning – she had gone up on deck for some fresh air, for some sort of perspective on her thoughts, and had unexpectedly managed to see the sun rise. In the near silence of the morn, she had found a tranquility in herself that she didn't know could possibly exist. There were noises coming from inside the captain's cabin, and Payton took that as her cue to return below deck, to avoid a fight she felt brewing. Closing the door behind her, she felt the security of her hiding place. The galley was a safe place to think, to distract herself, a place to avoid her rolling emotions that threatened to betray her at a moment's notice. She looked around wistfully, finding that there was nothing further for her to do in here, and a terrible weariness settled over her mind, making her shoulders droop. Footsteps above her on the deck made her jump, reminding her, in some bizarre form of logic, that the potatoes needed peeling, and that she'd have to reheat breakfast for the crew. She had made it last night in her fervour to stay busy, and had placed it to the side, forgetting it until now. Judging that it would be too early for many of the crew to be awake, Payton instead sat down at the small wooden table, dumping the bucket of potatoes out on the table in front of her, placing the bucket on another stool beside her. Picking up the knife she had brutally stabbed into the table surface the night before, she sighed, starting on her task.

When Jack had stepped out on the deck, he spotted a flash of colour disappearing below deck, looking suspiciously like Payton. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he vowed that he'd investigate once he had assigned someone to relieve the man at the helm. Seeing Cotton up and about, Jack signalled for the mute man to come over. "Take the helm. I'll relieve you at mid-day." Cotton smiled, and went to the helm. Jack gave a bitter smile. Some days, the best thing about Mister Cotton was that he couldn't speak.

It was the same rusted hinge that alerted Payton to his presence when he attempted to sneak into the galley. She had her back to the door, and didn't bother turning around when she chose to address him. "There's some breakfast in the pan over there. It's not warm, but it'll still be good. I figured it would be too early to -"

"I'm not interested in food right now luv." He could have sworn he saw her jump at the sound of his voice.

"O-oh, Jack!"

He knew that he didn't imagine the tremor in her voice. She stopped peeling potatoes to turn and look at him.

"Good morning."

There was a silent conversation between the two of them, both staring into each others eyes, Jack holding Payton in his gaze for as long as he could. She finally looked away, staring away at a wall. Jack moved closer.

"You didn't come to bed last night." He spoke softly.

"I… wasn't tired." Her lie was see-through. She didn't want to look at Jack, but she did anyway. One glance at his face showed her that he knew that she had been afraid.

"I'm not angry." Jack reached out to touch her.

Payton looked down, cursing the tears that were coming unbidden to her eyes. "You should be." She whispered, almost too quietly to hear.

He sighed. "Don't blame yourself."

"I'm not." She placed the knife down and wiped her hands on her trousers. Jack watched her, making her squirm.

"Then what's on yer mind luv? I've been askin' for a while now, and you're still not tellin' me anythin' useful!"

"You've only been askin' since yesterday!" She protested, and he gave her a condescending look.

"Luv, I've been askin' since the storm. An' before it too."

"An' what makes you think that these are in any way connected?!" Payton was starting to get infuriated by his attitude.

"Because everything lines up to bring me to the same conclusion!" Jack's mood was faring no better from her avoidance tactics, beginning to loose his hold on his already fraying temper.

"An' what 'conclusion' would that be **Captain**?!" Payton heard her voice rising, but didn't care to change it.

"That you… you love me." He hissed, temper at its breaking point.

The silence now between them was incendiary. Jack willed for Payton to say something, and she glared back at him.

"I think, **Captain** Sparrow, that you are making assumptions without the proper information." Her voice was below frigid, and had he not been so angry, he would have winced. It had been nearly three months since he had heard that voice from her.

"Oh? Then why the devil did you have sex with me?!" The space between them had diminished dramatically, leaving them yelling into each other's faces.

"Because… I don't know!" She shouted back, turning away to glare at the wall.

Jack would have none of that, grabbing her arm and roughly twisting her to face him. "You don't know?!" His voice was dripping with acid, and he was speaking very softly now.

"Yes. I don't know." Her glare flickered as she looked in his eyes, and for a moment, just a moment, he saw something in her eyes, something confused, something hurt. But it disappeared before he could properly recognize it, and he was left staring at a wildcat – feral, and dangerous.

"Fine then." He spat, dropping her arm. Without another word, he stormed out of the galley, headed to the helm.

With a muted scream, Payton picked up a potato and threw it against the wall, content as it broke into many pieces. Then, with a sigh, she felt her anger ebb away, leaving her disconnected, the only realization was that she'd have to clean up her mess.

Jack gripped the helm, knuckles white, furious thoughts cycling through his mind. Currently, he wouldn't mind marooning her. If only to teach her to not toy with men's emotions, his particularly. His blood was boiling, his mind was going over means for revenge, and his heart felt like a lead weight in the pit of his stomach.

She came out on the deck, seeming lost and forlorn, but he steeled himself against her wiles, knowing that she wasn't as helpless as she looked. He thought he caught her glancing at him, but from his vantage he couldn't be sure. In any case, it didn't matter if she looked at him or not. Anamaria went over to her, and Jack glared at the two women furiously. Gibbs was right – bad luck indeed.

"Payton, what happened?" Payton shrugged, not talking to Anamaria. The other woman looked at her friend suspiciously, but for once couldn't tell what she was thinking. "He's furious." She continued, trying to raise some sort of response from the despondent girl.

"Hmph. Typical." She turned back to the stairs.

"What happened?!" The crew turned to look as Anamaria called after Payton. The girl paused, sent Anamaria a fleeting look of abject pain that was gone as quickly as a blink. "Nothing." She whispered, disappearing again.

* * *

For the second night in a row, Jack slept in an empty bed, and Payton refused to sleep at all. She only trusted herself to come up from the galley in the middle of the night after the scene Anamaria caused earlier in the day. The cool breeze from the sea was relaxing and refreshing, letting Payton feel at bit more at peace. She sent a wistful glance at the closed door to the Captain's cabin, but quickly turned away, refusing to give in to her temptation.

Jack couldn't quite figure out why Payton's admission had caused him so much … he didn't know what to call it. He was hurt, but he couldn't figure out why. He knew he cared about her, perhaps even loved her, but he shouldn't be feeling so much pain from her admitting that it was nothing. He didn't feel quite so utterly rejected and upset when dearest Lizzie turned him aside for William, so why was Payton's rejection all but killing him? And it wasn't as if he hadn't had sex that meant nothing before. In fact, it used to be a weekly occurrence before she had come along. But with her arrival, that, like so many other things in his life, had taken a drastic change. Only to be repaid with… this. He glared at the horizon, willing land, or a set of sails to appear so he could have something to vent his frustration on.

Payton managed to catch moments of sleep in the galley when she wasn't completely overcome with other chores and duties. She almost never came up anymore, at least not during the sunlit hours, because she knew that she couldn't handle seeing Jack anymore. She felt surprisingly calm about the whole situation – aside from the guilt which was making her work herself at a feverish pace. On top of the disconnection she felt with the rest of the world, Payton noticed that she wasn't feeling particularly hungry either, so she'd skip meals entirely, only eating when she felt faint.

Anamaria sat by and watched the two of them futilely, not knowing what to do. They were both completely miserable, Payton to the point of what appeared to be killing herself. Jack was eating less, avoiding the galley as much as possible, getting crewmembers to bring him food whenever he could, not eating when he couldn't. However, it was Payton that Anamaria was really worried about. It had been a week and a half since the fight which had woken over half the crew with it's intensity, and she was loosing weight drastically. Had Jack been paying attention, Anamaria felt that he would be worried. Except he **wasn't** paying attention, and the crew was too stunned to bring anything up. Something had to be done.

Squaring her shoulders, Anamaria walked over to her captain. "Captain! A word, if you please?"

Jack turned to glare at her, but nodded regardless. "Mister Cotton, take the wheel." Jack walked a little closer to the stern of the ship. "What do you want?"

Upon a quick inspection of the man, Anamaria felt a bit shocked. How come she hadn't seen his state before now? She hadn't ever seen such dark circles under his eyes before. "What happened Capt'n?" Her question was genuine.

He snorted, then rubbed at his eyes. "I don't have time for you too so-"

"Capt'n, stop it. What happened?" She interjected abrasively.

"S'not of consequence." He waved his hand dismissively.

Anamaria all but growled in frustration. "Maybe not for you, but she's killing herself!"

Jack's seeming indifference turned into a mask of rage. "An' tell me why I should give a damn about that girl?!"

Anamaria took one look at her captain and threw her hands up in disgust. "Fine! And when you hafta throw her over the side because she's gone and done something stupid, for real this time, then you can talk ta me about it!" She stormed away, muttering darkly about stupid relationships and why sane people don't fall in love. Jack watched her go, wondering with a slight twinge if there was some truth to what she was saying. Brushing it off, he turned to see his crew in a disarray. Angrily barking orders, he stalked among the men on deck like a tiger trapped in a cage, waiting to strike.

* * *

That afternoon, Jack decided that he would go to the galley to have dinner, just to prove Anamaria's concerns completely false.

Payton was at that moment scrubbing the floor, and trying not to fall asleep. It was between lunch and dinner, so she had a few hours of cleaning time to deal with whatever she felt like, which currently was the floor that vexed her. It simply would not clean. So, down on her hands and knees, she took the brush and angrily attacked the floor with it, removing at least a decade of grime.

Jack stealthily appeared at the door to the galley, and peered through the half open door, seeing Payton bent over, hard at work, muttering under her breath. Even though he felt furious with her, he couldn't help but appreciate her figure, the curves that even the boyish clothing couldn't disguise.

Shaking himself from his wayward thoughts, he coughed awkwardly, making Payton look up. She frowned when she saw him, and stood up, drying her wet hands on her pants. "Yes Captain?" Her tone was formal to the point of frostiness.

However, Jack didn't notice that. Instead, he saw that her clothing was a lot more loose on her body, and that she looked pale and wane. The dark circles that he had under his eyes looked insignificant next to hers – she looked like she had black pits for eyes. He couldn't help but look astonished at her.

Now feeling a mixture of fear and confusion, Payton moved back from Jack slightly, placing a hand to her temple as the room shifted in her vision. "C-Captain? What's the matter?" She began to feel another headache approaching.

"When's the last time…" He stopped, seeming to be search for words. "Where 'ave you been sleepin' luv?"

"What's it to you?" She snapped waspishly.

"You look like you're goin' ta faint!" He glared sharply at her.

"Hmph." She turned away, hiding her expression from him. "Like you care."

Growling, he closed the distance between them in two short steps. Grabbing her arm with a hand, he wrenched her around to face him. "Payton! Stop this, it's ridiculous!"

She winced as his hand dug into her arm. "Let go of me."

"No. Not until we talk."

"Well, I don't want to!" She tried to pull away from him, building herself into a panic.

"It's not up for discussion." His tone was final. Seeing her expression, he softened slightly. "We can either do it here, with the whole crew listening, or we can do it in my cabin, savvy?"

"**Savvy**." She bit out angrily. "The cabin." She pulled herself free and stalked out of the galley, brushing past the few crew members who weren't smart enough to get out of her way. Jack rubbed his temples in exhaustion, then followed after her.

Payton barged into Jack's cabin, slamming open the doors with enough force that they recoiled once she was through. She paced the breadth of the cabin, muttering about pirates and their motives. Jack walked in a few moments later, noting her agitated disposition. He fell into his chair and watched her pace for a few minutes before speaking up.

"When did you last have a decent night's sleep?"

She ignored him, an expression of pure anger settling on her face. She didn't stop pacing.

He tried again. "Payton… You don't look well."

She slammed her hands down on the ledge by the window, and moodily glared out at the sea.

Jack growled, frustrated that his attempts at sympathy were being outright ignored. "Listen ta me girl, this has gone on for long enough!"

"Hmph." That was the only indication Payton had heard him.

"Look at me girl." She ignored him further, so he spun her around. "**Look** at me!" His chest was heaving, and he was trying to control all his pent up rage. "This is it! Either we talk, or ye'll be marooned for real this time!"

"Then send me off your god damned boat you bastard!"

His eyes narrowed, and he moved to stand closer to her, pinning her between the windows and himself. Leaning down, he spoke softly into her ear. "You are being ridiculous Payton."

"**So**?!" She tried to push him away, but found him an unyielding statue. "Move!" She futilely beat her palms against his chest, tears forming in her eyes. "Damn it Jack, move!" Her tears began to fall against him, and she bent her head so he wouldn't see her cry.

At that moment, anger forgotten, Jack lifted her chin to make her look him in the eye. "Nay luv, don't cry." He pulled her into a hug, which at first she resisted, then gave up, crying piteously against his shoulder. Whispering reassurances, he gently pet her hair, hoping that the worst had come to pass. "When did you last properly sleep?"

"… Not since the fight." She admitted warily, looking at the floor, feeling incredibly weak.

Jack cursed under his breath. "Come ta bed luv."

Payton turned her eyes up to him, new tears threatening to fall. "B-b-but…"

"Don't worry about dinner. Someone else can deal wit it. You need ta sleep."

"N-no, I'm fine!" She pushed away from him, swaying dangerously on her feet. Taking a few steps, she seemed to steady, and started toward the door. Not more than a few feet away from the handle, she swayed again, and Jack rushed to her side as she collapsed on the floor.

"Yer not fine at all luv." He picked her up easily from the floor, and deposited her on the bed, pulling the covers over her slim figure after pulling off her boots. "Enough of this nonsense. Yer not doin' well, and ye've gone and made yerself sick. Now, rest. I'll be back with something ta eat in a little bit, savvy?" She nodded weakly, and he continued. "Good. An' I'd best not be findin' ye out of bed until you have my say-so, savvy?"

"S-savvy."

Appeased, he left the cabin, shutting the door softly. Taking in a few breaths to steady herself, Payton closed her eyes, and felt tears coming to her eyes. In the silence of the cabin, she allowed herself time to cry.

* * *

A few hours later, Payton was woken by a gentle shake. Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, holding a bowl of soup. She looked at him curiously.

"Dinner." He answered her unasked question gruffly. "I had someone cook it up from what you had cut up earlier."

She nodded, sitting up and gratefully taking the bowl and spoon from him. "T-thanks Captain."

He sighed, moving to the window. Perplexed, she silently ate, surprised how good the food tasted.

"Payton."

She looked up. "Aye?"

"I was told something rather disturbing. When did ye last eat before now?" Jack looked tense as he stood at the window.

"Er, well… I think, maybe… yesterday?"

"You don't recall." It was more of a statement than a question. She nodded miserably, and he sighed. "Why've ye been starving yerself luv?" His question held a note of desperation in it that she hadn't ever heard before.

She shrugged. "I… just wasn't hungry Jack."

"An' that's more dangerous than you know. You nearly fainted Payton."

"Didn't." She glared at him, crossing her arms.

He waved a hand. "Doesn't matter if ye believe me, you know it's true." He shook his head. "Ah, this is a mess."

Payton returned to eating her soup, content to finish every last drop. She got up to put the now empty bowl on Jack's desk, and stumbled. Jack was there to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Th-thanks." She muttered, feeling colour rising to her cheeks.

"Go back ta bed luv. You look exhausted." He took the bowl from her, gently pushing her toward the bunk. She dutifully lay down. Moments later he joined her.

She would have complained if she had the energy. But, she didn't, so she only let out a contented sigh as Jack pulled her into his arms.

* * *

"Aww, isn't it sweet?" A jeering voice woke both Payton and Jack from their rest. They opened their eyes to see swords pointed at their throats. "C'mon you two. Capt'n wants ta see ye on deck, and'll be havin' no funny business. Got it?"

Payton gulped, and Jack nodded, a furious glare affixed on his features. They were roughly pulled out of bed and dragged to the door of Jack's cabin.

* * *

Wow. That's freaking long. Feel proud, longest one yet! And that's it for chapter nineteen! Next one is the conclusion to Send Her My Love! I'll put it up soon! Please review!


	20. Chapter 20: It All Comes Together

Title: Send Her My Love

Pairings: JS/OC, WT/ES

Overview: The Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow has had interesting acquaintances and activities in the past. This story is of a chain of many events that have gone awry, and come back to haunt him.

Disclaimer: If whining could win you rights to Pirates of the Caribbean – I'D ALREADY HAVE IT! –wanders off grumbling-

A/N: Wow, would you look at this? Chapter Twenty. The FINAL chapter. The LAST chapter. Never thought I'd get here to be honest with you. Send Her My Love is drawing to a close, and I am thrilled over all of the reader response and attention that this tiny story has gotten. I got an account because I was bullied by one of my friends (who, I should mention, had the best intentions for me at heart, because if I don't mention this, she will find me, and hurt me. And probably not give me that cookie she promised…) to get said account, and then started this story after going on a ride at Disneyland when I was in California in March of 2008. Seems to be a pretty long time away compared to now, looking back from July of 2009. As a final note on this story, I would like to say that I've hoped that it has improved from when I started, thank you for all your advice and motivation – the kind words really did help me a lot.

First, the reviews.

HeavenlyKitty, yup, it's an awful way to get woken up. But it only stands to reason, because if it hadn't have happened, there would be no part two, and all my evil planning to this point would be for nothing. And that would make me very sad. Honestly, having characters that can circumvent the authors plot devices is really a bad sign.

Now, to the last part of Send Her My Love.

* * *

Chapter Twenty: And It All Comes Together Like A Thunderstorm

Where we see the wreckage of what is left in the end, and the author gives the readers some hope – is an end really the end, or is it truly a new beginning in disguise?

* * *

He was laying on the sand. Soft, white, gorgeous Caribbean sand. Laying face up to the sky, as the waves rolled in around his ankles, and the wind blew in off the water. It was the picture of serenity.

Except it was abject misery.

The sand was rough under his bloodied fingers, and ached in the split knuckles. His lip was split, and bruises marred his otherwise tanned skin. Blood stained his white shirt, and he lay sprawled, dejected, like a man who had nothing left to live for. The sky, though a beautiful cloudless blue, was hurting his eyes, and the waves, though cool and soothing, were taunting him with what he could not have.

A bird screeched in the background, disrupting the false calm of the island. A miniature paradise. A miniature prison. Well devised at that.

He stood up, staggering to his feet as he watched the dark shape on the horizon disappearing, travelling further and further from him.

He felt his heart break.

* * *

Dragged out onto the deck, Jack held his peace while the sword was being prodded into his spin. He could see Payton trying to weakly resist, but in her state, it was all but useless. It was fairly useless anyway. Jack was struck by an eerie feeling of déjà vu, and he looked about warily, half afraid to see Barbossa appear from around the mast, or to be standing at the helm, demanding again 'his' ship. But it wasn't so.

* * *

When it came down to naming the most disturbing feature, the most expressive feature that a human had, he'd have to say the eyes. It was the eyes that did it to him, every time. He wouldn't kill so that he wouldn't have to see those eyes – the ones that were begging for mercy, or demanding your death. The ones that pleaded with you, the ones that couldn't understand what was happening. The ones filled with innocence, brimming with tears. Filled with fury, with hate, with anguish, with sorrow. It was all the same. He could not stand to look in their eyes – into **her** eyes.

* * *

The punch to his stomach had come unexpectedly, and Jack nearly choked when it arrived, unable to catch his breath. He heard Payton yelling his name, petrified as she was captured by Calico's side. He heard a scuffle, and a slap, but he couldn't determine it's source. He instead focussed on regaining his breath and avoiding being hurt any further.

Calico had jested that this would be a contest, a sport. Two men, Jack, and one of his crew, would fight. To the winner, would go the spoils. Jack didn't want to think about what that would entail, because knowing Calico, this contest would be anything but fair. And that was why, when the crewmember appeared, a lumbering giant made of sinew and muscle, Jack was not in the least surprised.

What had surprised him was his opponent's speed.

Cursing himself for underestimating Calico, again, Jack backpedalled, trying to find something that would help him. The ring of pirates were silent, eerily so. Jack couldn't find a friendly face in the mass.

A punch flew at his jaw, and he barely managed to avoid it, turning his ankle in his haste to escape. Jack fell to the ground like a sack of bricks. Wincing, he looked up at the giant, trying to find an ounce of mercy.

He found none.

* * *

_It could be worse,_ he mused. _I could be trapped here with Barbossa._

Thinking over the worst possible situations didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

Jack had been left in a heap to the side of his ship, with two men guarding him as he laboured to breathe. It was funny that even in his weakened state, they still found him enough of a threat to post not one, but two guards. He would have laughed, except that it felt like the giant had broken a rib or two when the man had started kicking him.

Spitting up blood, Jack looked around the deck wearily. Most of his crew had been taken to the brig – both on the Helio and on the Black Pearl. They had been out numbered, and out manoeuvred. A position Jack did not like to find himself in, one he had never expected to find himself in.

He couldn't help but scoff at himself. Thinking for one second that the contest that Calico had devised would be fair, would be even moderately possible. He had been doomed from the start, and the bastard had known it.

So, what could he do now to thwart Calico's plan?

* * *

If only he had been more prepared, or even prepared at all. If only there had been some sort of warning. Foolishly, he had thought the danger was gone, that the two of them would be safe.  
No one was safe at sea.

* * *

Jack had vaguely wondered why he had been placed so close to the door of his cabin. Now, in the dead of the night, he knew why.

Payton was inside the cabin. He could hear her screams, he could hear her begging for mercy, pleading for Calico to stop, to let her go. And he could hear her crying.

He couldn't move.

Jack was trapped in his pain, watched by a two pairs of ruthless eyes, eyes who didn't care that every noise from his cabin was breaking him, was making his blood boil, was driving him insane. Twice he tried to stand, only to be beaten back into submission. He didn't think he had any fight left.

But as her piteous cries rose to a crescendo, Jack could take no more. He rose again, hoping the guards were negligent, hoping that he would get a moment to… But as he stood, they saw him, and closed in.

* * *

The problem with having enemies as a pirate was that often times they caught up with you, to the most disastrous results. He looked again to the horizon, wishing he could tear his eyes away while the image shrank – two ships, sailing away.

* * *

The morning was like any other, except that the deck of the Black Pearl was dead silent while Calico watched Jack dragged to his feet. He was limping, looking extremely weak. Once placed in front of his jailor however, Jack drew on reserves of strength he didn't know he had, and he looked Calico in the eye.

The other pirate had laughed, and leaned in to whisper in Jack's ear.  
No one could hear what was said, but Jack stiffened, going rigid before lunging at Calico, to be stopped when the guards forcefully yanked him back in place.

"Heed me. Ye'll die by my hand." Jack promised, eyes grim and set.

Calico held up Jack's effects, placing them on the plank over the water. "Goodbye, Jack Sparrow."

Jack could see Payton in the background, seeming even more fragile than she had when she had first come onboard. He watched as she struggled to get to him through the crowd of unrelenting pirates, all the while being forced toward the plank over the ocean.

"Ye should be familiar with zis island Sparrow. I 'ave 'eard zat you 'ave visited it many times in zee past." Calico smirked, eyes fixed on his victory.

Hopeless, and defeated, Jack climbed on the plank, and picked up his effects. With one last look to Payton, he walked off the end.

* * *

Now, as he stood on the barren sand, looking out at the rapidly disappearing ships on the horizon, he cursed everything and everyone he could think of. They had taken everything from him; **he** had taken everything – his ship, his freedom, his crew… and her. Jack willed Calico to die.

The utter hopelessness of his situation slammed onto him, and he fell to his knees as if he had been shot. The only noise was the waves breaking on the shore.

Jack had no other options. He prayed.

It felt odd at first, but with everything so out of his control, taken out of his hands, with nothing he could do, it seemed to be the only thing that made sense.

_Please, God, Lord, whatever higher power's listenin', whoever ye're, please, give me this at least. Keep her safe – alive! And… send her my love. She'll need it._

* * *

That concludes Part One of the Kindred Spirit Series.

After a lot of work, I'm really pleased with story. I hope you guys enjoyed it, cuz I put a lot into it, time, energy, my life...

I bet you're looking forward to part two now, eh?

Part Two of the Kindred Spirit Series will be known as Reclaiming Glory. Please look out for it to follow.

Please review!


End file.
